The Thousand Blades
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: The only way to escape is to 'clear' the game. Death in game means actual 'death'. The ten thousand players who logged on to the mysterious death game are trapped inside. Follow the protagonist Izayoi, and his friends on their pursuit to clear the game. Will he be the hero to saves them all? Strong Izayoi, IzayoiXAsuna.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting For The First Time

**Hey guys i'm here with a new story i've been crazy about. I can't get it out of my mind for like a week or so, the same goes for other animes that i like but you know this one is cool. So i decide to write this story. I hope you like it, Review and Ja'ne! ArtLotus out! **

* * *

The Thousand Blades  
(Mondaiji tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo + Sword Art Online)

Meeting for the First time

A teenage boy is walking on the way to his new school, he wears his bag on his left shoulder, while wondering what he could do to have fun in this new school. It was the beginning of the year as he was being transferred to this school by the school principal for his high grades at his old school.

His name is Izayoi Sakamaki he is 14 years old and he is currently going to his new school. His hobbies are anything that is fun to do and it is exciting to do it. He has light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears a pair of white and black headphones. He wears his school uniform but with a bit of his touch in it which consisted of a black gakuran highschool uniform, over it was a black coat with a hood on it. He also wears black and white toned tennis shoes.

He at the moment was bored out of his mind. He sighs then said "I hope this school is exciting and fun or not this is gonna be a dull and boring high school life.

After a few minutes walking...

The figure stopped at the entrance of his new school, he looks around and doesn't saw anyone around the gate except the security guard but he was asleep on his chair. Could it be he was late? he thinks mentally then started walking through the main gate and in to the school. "Hmm... Where is everyone? Maybe they're in the assembly hall." He said to himself so with that in mind he went to the assembly hall.

After a short walk through the halls, he hears a sound right at the corner of the halls. He popped his head to see what is going on? After just a glimpse he was furious to see three thugs who were apparently highschool students in this school, as he saw each of their school uniforms. He saw that they were ganging up on a highschool girl which by the looks of it is 14 years old. She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. And she wears a school uniform like him but girl's version.

He watch as the three punks started talking to her while hiding their mischievous grins on what they can do to her to filled their pleasures. He puts his bag beside the wall and hides beside it as he hears their talking while he thinks of a plan to have fun with those three with a good beating for ganging up on a girl to have fun.

"What's a pretty girl such as you are doing here all alone?" The first thug said while Izayoi was guessing that the first thug is the leader of the gang. "Um…I'm just lost...I need to get to the assembly hall..." The brown haired girl stated to them. "Well how about we show you the way to the assembly hall after we have some fun together?" The second thug said grinning while slowly walking up at her.

"Um… I think I'll leave…" The brown chestnut haired girl said in a rush while trying to think of a plan to get away from them. When she was about to escape, the first thug block her advances by grabbing and pulling her hand forcefully towards him. So she did the only thing she can do at the moment... She runs from them as hard as she can by using all her strength in her body.

"Hey girl where are you going in such a hurry, like I said we'll show you the way to the assembly hall after we have some fun with you" The first thug said pulling her towards them. "I don't want to!" She shouted as her left leg kick the first thug's crouch as he grabs his crouch in pain. "Wow, I'm starting to like this girl already." Izayoi said with a smirk while secretly laughing in his mind.

"Damn it, that hurt you bitch! So you like to play rough, eh?" The first thug asked with a grin. "Just wait till I'm finish with you." He exclaims, staring at her horrified face. "No one is going to hear you scream for help. So try to have some fun with us, alright?" He asked to her. "And you don't need this pathetic bag, we're here only for you." He said as he throws her bag, as her books were thrown out the bag and were scattered all over the floor. "N-No," The girl said shaking her head, as she backs away, scared but then… "Huh?" She stated as her back hit the wall instead. The three thugs smile evilly as they cornered her so that she can't escape again.

"N-No, somebody help me! Anyone, help me!" She said screaming, but after several failed tries of screaming she gives up, as she noticed that nobody was coming to her help. After that the second and third thug pulled down their pants while the first thug undresses her but before that could happen, Izayoi kicked the first thug through the other hallway as a crash could be heard from all the way there, as he lands beside the girl.

"Don't worry I'm here, hang on for a second." Izayoi said to her then looks at the second thug as he disappears and reappears right in front of him as he punched him in the face, as the thug immediately flew straight through the window dragging his soon-to-be broken body outside and hope that he break some of his bones or more. Anybody can guess right? Izayoi thought. Then he instantly appears behind the third thug as he grabs his collar and throws him through the hallways as Izayoi flashed a couple of distance in front of his head as he kicks the third thug's back to the ground, A spider like web could be seen inside the crater because of the impact.

He dodged his head to the left avoiding a fist from the first thug as he grabs his hand and throws him beside the wall. "You know I hate guys like you who teams up on a helpless girl just so you can satisfy your undesirable lust," Izayoi said venomously to the first thug as he continued "And for that I'll give you a reward… a painful reward." He added with a sadistic smile as screams echoed throughout the school hallway.

Then Izayoi came out, unscathed as he heads to the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked as he kneld down in front of her. "Y-Yes I-I'm alright." She said stuttering because of earlier. Izayoi touch her left shoulder as she looks back at him scared that he might do anything to her.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just fixing up you clothes a bit." Izayoi said truthfully as he fixes part of her clothing back into place. "Now I'm gonna get my bag while I'm doing that, you should fix the rest of yourself up ok?" He said smiling at her which caused her cheeks to be tinted pink.

"Don't go anywhere I don't know if there are any of them around here so I'll be right back." He said cautiously then went to get his bag. "Who is that guy?" The girl asked in thought with a blush as he saved her and her innocence from being taken away from her. Nobody ever did that to her as in the past, the boys in her class always ogle over her body and sometimes they would even stalk her. And sometimes they would asked her on a date as she rejected them all, as she doesn't have any feeling towards them and she doesn't even know them. The boys never took the time to know her and just chase after her body. She was having these thoughts while fixing up her school uniform.

After she was done she went to collect her books that were scattered on the floor beside her bag. She picked them up one by one and then put it back into her bag. "That's the last of them." She exclaims but then she sees another book at the top corner of her eyes, her book was a little ways farther than the rest of the books she collected, "I wonder why?" She said to herself as she raise an eyebrow, then she shrugs and began to sit up and approach the book. She extend her hand to reach it, and as her hand got closer she wasn't expected to see another hand touch her book first and then she noticed that her hand was touching his, which took both of the owner's hands by surprise. The girl looked up to see his savior surprised face. "Uh..." The girl said as she slowly retracted her hand which was noticed by Izayoi as his eyes soften.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she started to fidget her fingers. "Y-Yeah I'm okay." She said, starting to stand up, "Don't forget your book." He said to her, standing in front of her as she realized that he was taller than her. He then extended his hand that has the girl's book to her. The girl looked nervously at it, then at Izayoi. "It's okay, don't worry. This is yours isn't it, and apparently I found it first," He said referring that he first touched the book before she did. "When I was going back to get you." He said smiling as that triggered the girl action, as she accepted the book while her cheeks were tinted pink which is not noticed by Izayoi.

"Um... Thanks for... Earlier." She said, still scared. Izayoi smiles, "No problem, I hate guys who took an advantage on a girl, especially them. But it's fun to beat them up and they don't even put up a fight. That's boring." Izayoi said sighing, disappointed. "Cheer up, I'm sure there's a lot of fun stuff you can do in this school. Trust me." She said happily, as Izayoi chuckles which make the girl glared lightly at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow, curious on why he was chuckling when she tried to cheer him up, making her a bit annoyed. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just... you know, being with you right now is fun already. And maybe that fun will help me get over through the year." He said smiling shocking the girl as she blushed at his saying.

"You think so?" She asked confused Izayoi. "Yeah, why? Being with you is all the fun I need already and I'm sure that I'm not gonna get bored with you around. And that... I can assure you." He said to her as she blushed crimson. The girl never had this talk with the boys in her class, as they just keep annoying her, and for that she wanted to beat them but she bared with it, waiting until they got bored of her and leave, never to bother her again.

Izayoi then noticed something in her eyes, immediately telling him that she hadn't had a good past with boys in her class before.

"I know you haven't had a good past, right? He asked with a worried look at the last part as she hesitantly nods.

"Nobody will ever take you seriously if you just let them do what they want to you, you just have to tell them that you're not into them and ask if you can be friends. They'll understand, and if they don't, I'll beat them till they can tell you that the both of you can be friends, Ok?" Izayoi stated as she nods while trying to hold her laugh, "Now's that the way to happy. Isn't that refreshing?" Izayoi asked as he smile happy to see her laugh after all that she endured from those crazy, raping lunatics.

After she stopped from her laughing she looked at Izayoi. "Thank you again. I'm grateful for your help. Really, I'm grateful." She said with a smile as she understands his meaning. He was right in the past nobody took her seriously because she didn't pay much attention to them, but now she can finally tell them in their faces.

"Oh, I forgot. What's your name?" Izayoi asked as he forgot to ask her before. "My name is Asuna, Yuuki Asuna, How about your name?" Asuna answered as she then asked him. "My name is Sakamaki Izayoi, just call me Izayoi ok?" Izayoi said as Asuna nods and then smiled at him.

"Ok, Izayoi-kun!"

* * *

**That ends the story pretty well if you agree. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review ok? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Sword Art Online

**This is the new chapter. I replace a whole lot of stories lines, sentences and i add several few lines. Well, Sorry if i make it wrong when you first read it. But i upgraded this story. So, review ok? Bye, Art Lotus out!**

* * *

In 2022

Humanity has finally create a complete virtual environment

In a game called...

"**Sword Art Online"**

**-It's time for this week's MMO Stream! We began with a promotional video. Was this the day of last week's launch? What were all these people waiting in line for? Sword Art Online! **

"Huh...? Ugh..." Izayoi groan as he groggily woke up from a dream. A dream where he first met Asuna who was now his girlfriend. He smiled as he yawns, "How many are there?" He asked to himself, raising an eyebrow to the shocking news on the TV in his large size apartment living room. His purple eyes watches the TV as it keep going on and on about the game. He then gets up from his couch and made some coffee.

"I don't know why I like this stuff. Kaa-san must have really liked this when she worked, lots of paperwork she must have done." He said as he shook his head sympathizing her as he could remember his mother working all night to get the paperwork done.

"Although, now she's working overseas." He stated as he was all alone in this house until she is finished with her work. **"The one at the front of the line waited for three days prior to launch. Amazing! Or is this just what any real gamer would do? On today's MMO Stream, we'll be covering the internationally famous Sword Art Online, aka SAO! To be honest, none of the NerveGear software released so far has really taken advantage of the hardware. But SAO was made of the NerveGear inventor, Kayaba Akihiko, and it's a long-awaited VR MMORPG. I can't wait! The beta testers all said it was incredible. I wanted a copy… Only ten thousand copies were sold in its first printing. It sold out online in seconds. And as you saw, hardcore fans bought all the store copies.-**

"It's been a week and the line still that long..." He said slightly surprised of the people excitedly lining up to buy it. "Huh…Sword Art Online... Made by Kayaba Akihiko. Love and played by thousands or maybe millions. But I don't think they'll reach million." Izayoi said mentally drinking his coffee. "Thousand Blades… the name everyone called me in the game when it's first released. Well, it's not my fault I'm having so much fun with those monsters and the Boss." He mutters sighing.

"Huh... Now's not the time to dwell with the past. But is a good thing I pre-order that game..." He exclaims sitting at his couch with his coffee in his hands. His eyes glued to the channel that was starring the game Sword Art Online. He can see a lot of people lining up for the game at the store that was selling it. He leaned against his couch, trying to be comfortable.

Suddenly his phone beeped as he picked it up on the desk beside his couch. "Hello?" He answered as a girl's voice respond. "Hello, Izayoi." The girl said greeting him as he knows the owner of the voice. "Sugu-chan, how are you? And why are you calling me?" He asked as he didn't mean that he was busy, just why did she called him at this time.

"Well, I'm calling because I want you to visit my house again." She stated as Izayoi raise an eyebrow. "Visit your house? Hmm…" He thinks a while on what to say. "You don't need to answer right away. I'm just asking if you would visit me and Kazuto nii-san next month." She stated to him.

"Hmm… Okay, I'll visit but on one condition." He asked with a sly grin. "What one condition? " She asked curiously. "Don't call me to come earlier, like on weekdays or weekends. Do you think I have time? The teachers bothering me with their teachings and homework assignments. Huh…Troublesome, and I can't even get some rest." He explained as he heard giggling on the phone. "I feel sorry for you, Izayoi. And for the record I'm not calling you on weekdays! I've been calling you on weekend-?!" She said as Izayoi could hear her gasp as she revealed her secret. "How silly of me, thanks for remembering it for me." He said chuckling.

"Hmph…" Izayoi could tell that she was pissed as he drinks his coffee. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. And as per your wish, I'll be visiting your house next month." Izayoi stated as he could cheering sounds from the other side. "Thank you, Izayoi. Oh, and nii-san said hello." She said relaying her brother's message to him. "Say Hello to him, too." He said greeting back, and then he checked the cloak on his desk.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to do some gaming." He said to her. "Huh, boys with their games… Fine, bye Izayoi." She said as she hung up on the phone. Izayoi set his phone on the desk and breath a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder how she's doing right now?" He said to himself, thinking about his girlfriend as he sigh. Then a smile edged to his face. "As long as she's safe." He said as Izayoi quickly rise from his coach and walk toward his room.

Izayoi opened the door to his room and then close it. His room is a medium to large size room with a desk and two drawers, books of manga and games neatly placed in one of the drawer, pictures of him and Asuna on the desk besides his computer. Izayoi walk to his desk and put down his headphones around his neck, as he then looked at the pictures for a moment, with a smile he picked up a helm like device and put it on, he lie down on the bed and grins.

"Link, start." He said as his brain was disconnected to the real world and redirected by the Nerve Gear into a Full Dive. He opens his eyes to a massive vortex of swirling colors and he look around as he heard whirring and sounds, tinkling and water flowing, signs that the Nerve Gear was checking the available resources and compatibility. A chime signalled that the connection was perfect and a line of floating text, in bold black was slowly appeared into existence in front of the boy.

'**Head link, check'**

'**Body link, check'**

'**Hands link, check'**

'**Legs link, check'**

'**Checking complete.'**

'**Language: Japanese'**

'**Account: ********

'**Password: *********

**Character Creation:**

**Beta test data still available.**

**Would you like to use it?**

**Izayoi (M)**

**Yes No**

**Please wait...**

**WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE**

**Floor 1: Town of begining**

Izayoi blink, his vision is all blurry; he blinked another before his vision came back to him. Izayoi raise his left hand and squeezed it as he grin. "Looks like I'm back..." He said to himself. Izayoi's character is the same as him with his light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes, He also wears his black and white headphones. He is wearing a grey novice clothing with a black coat that has a hoodie on it, and black pants.

"Now is the place the same…?" He thought, the place where he used to grind when he was in the beta-test if it's been the same as he remembered it is or it's been moved somewhere else. "Hmm…well, better to find out. But until then better level up some levels." He exclaim as he lifted his right hand and suddenly a menu appeared as he check his inventory. "Some things never change…huh?" He said with a slight smile, closing the menu.

He then immediately headed out into the field, towards the deepest part of the forest at the southern end of the floor, where he knew a secret dungeon was located.

He gripped his twin swords, Heaven and Hell Swords that were mysteriously sent to him by his friends and It was weird that the two swords had different color energy, he thought the two represent ying and yang. But his friends were definitely smart to send them to him and he appreciates it. He then grinned as both of the swords glowed, Heaven sword glowed a bright white, while the Hell sword glowed black, signalling the starting movement of his own basic twin swords skill, Twin slashes, in preparation to run it through a skeleton boar, a level 3 mob.

Considering the fact that he had logged in directly when the server had officially started, and that the level of the mobs here were higher than the recommended ones for a beginner, he doubted that anyone had cleared this mini dungeon yet, so he was confident that he could clear it cause he's been in this dungeon before and he could gain some levels a little faster than most of the other players. "One of the benefits of being a beta tester," he thought happily as he slaughtered his way through floor after floor.

"Too slow" he began muttering as he dodged another boar charge, about the only thing they could do here, and retaliated by running his twin swords into the boar's side,

The boar screeched a death rattle as it thrashed, before it froze and was sliced in two as it shattered into a shower of polygons, "Let's go a bit faster, shall we?"

He barely even noticed that he had just reached level 15, preferring to climb through the next floor in a rush. Similarly, there really wasn't much point to mini dungeons like these ones, the only real reward they gave aside from experience were crafting materials for weapons and armors, which wasn't very useful at lower levels since there were no craftsmen, not to mention is far more expensive than it was worth to craft a unique piece of equipment with the material. But he didn't care, he needed the levels and all that materials he could sell it, one day.

When the blonde reached up the last floor, he looked up and grinned.

A massive gate, black, intimidating and about twice the height of a full grown man, stood at the very end of an empty path.

Without hesitation, the blonde pushed off powerfully and began moving at a brisk run towards the portal. The closer he got to the giant iron gates, the larger the smile on his lips and the stronger his legs pumped, sending the stamina meter all over the place. As he wasn't keen to push the gate all the way, he thought of another way to get this door to open faster. With a smirk he punched on the cold iron of the gate, with the door quickly burst through it in one move, his eyes wildly looking around the familiar chamber, lit by rows of floating fire spirits, in keeping with the ghost theme of the dungeon, on each side of the wall.

At the end of the hall, something massive moved in the gloom, the sound of four feet or paws hitting the cold earthen floor as the monster lumbered out of shadows, gave him hope that the bug still existed, only to crash it moments later as a massive skeleton, a boar, with tusks as long as his legs were long. Pieces of rotting flesh clung to its ribs and a disgusting smell wafted from its body.

Blond hair obscured his purple eyes as he shook slightly in disappointment, they had changed the final boss of the dungeon. But on the other hand he'll test this boar if it's better than the old one. The boar roared, despite the fact that it lacked any vocal cords to do so with, snapping the blonde out of his catatonia, rolling away from a massive paw that smashed the spot he had been standing at with barely a second to spare. Showing far more intelligence and vulnerability than it should have, the boar jumped backwards and immediately charged at him again.

Spinning his twin swords in a circle, Izayoi charged at the giant boar, jumping over to his head as he stabbed his twin swords and sliced through the flesh of the boar. The boar shakes to get him to get off, "Impatient…huh?" Izayoi said, jumps off the boar as he look up, he took note that that attack had managed to drain the skeleton boar of half of its single hp bar.

He then open his inventory, selecting twin guns as his twin swords were replaced by twin guns. Twin Hades. The guns is a six shot double-action revolver; with gold engraving on it's grip and barrel. On both of their frames is a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIII on both sides.

"I don't know how they get these weapons but… better to learn experience, right? Let's get shooting!" He commented, still curious on how his friends send these weapons to him, but back to the action, his twin guns glowed a blue color as the boar spotted him and instantly charged at him with its tusk.

Then, Izayoi points his guns at the boar's eyes as he shoots, his charged-up blue energy bullets pierced through the wind as it hit both of the boar's eyes blinding it for a moment.

"Now to end it!" He said, opening his inventory and selecting the broad sword, Holy Avenger, as his twin guns were replaced by a huge blade, almost as tall as his height.

He dash towards the boar with amazing speed rival to no one, not caring that his buster blade weigh a lot as it glowed a red color as he leap right in front of the boar face as he slashed with countless slashes, then he finished it with a crushing blow to the head as he then leaped off the boar.

"Woah, that was risky. If he recovered any sooner, I'll be dead." He said, landing in a crouch behind the boar. The boar immediately froze in place, and its structure seemed to phase unstably for a moment before it truly died with a shattering of blue crystals. The moment the boar died, the flickering orange light steadied, providing clear light and chasing every shadow away from the chamber.

Groaning slightly, the blonde stood up and made his way towards the big golden chest that sat atop a dais. Tapping it gently, a small menu appeared out of thin air and the blonde selected the Open option without a word.

A short sword appeared, floating above the treasure chest, nearly as long as his hand, sighing, the blonde tapped the sword, and a few health potions to send into his inventory.

He gave a sigh, "Well, maybe another time. Cause I got some work to do." He muttered as he pulled up his menu and began looking for the Log Out button.

"Hmm… that's weird. It's not there…"

Just then a circle of blue light appeared around his feet and waist, adding even more to his confusion, "A teleport circle?"

Well, it wasn't too strange, Izayoi figured as his vision was slowly obscured by bright blue lights, a forced teleport of every player in the field to the City of Beginnings wasn't really too unexpected if there was a massive bug, the only difference it made to him was that Argus would clearly get some bad rep over this mess.

**Floor 1, Town of Beginning: West field**

"Ugahhh!" Klein was thrown away as he was rammed by Sword Art Online most basic monster, a Wild boar. "Ugh... right in the crotch..." Klein was holding his crotch in great pain.

"Give me a break. You don't feel any pain, right?" Kirito said as he had long dark hair, and he wears a blue novice clothing and brown leather vest with black pant, as he watch Klein fought a wild boar. Klein hearing that, stop holding his crotch and realize that he didn't feel any pain. "Oh yeah... just a habit i guess." He said sheepishly.

Kirito sigh. "I told you, what's important is your initial motion input."

"Sure, i get that..." Klein answered as he looked at the boar. "But he keeps moving around..."

Kirito showed Klein on how to do the next step. "If you do the motion input right, and activate a sword skill," Kirito took a pebble and aim it at the boar, the pebble starts to glow red, as he throws it. Klein then look to see that Kirito's pebble hit the boar right in its butt, angering it. "The system will ensure that the technique connects." Kirito said to him. "Motion... motion input..." Klein mumbles as he took a stance.

"How should I put it? Add a slight pause, when you feel the skill began to activate," Kirito said reassuring him. Kirito took out a short sword and he evades the boar's first charge, and blocked the second. "Let it explode!" He said

"Explode...? Huh…" Klein then begin to realize it, as he took a stance and his sword start to glow.

Kirito smile. "Here!" Kirito parry the boar and kick it toward Klein. Klein let out a battle cry as he charge toward the pig, in last second he slash the pig in half, reducing its health to zero and making it explode.

"Alright!"

"Congrats." Kirito said as he and Klein high five.

"However…That boar's about as weak as slimes in other games." He said bluntly.

"Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something." Klein said. "Of course not." Kirito said correcting him. "There are a lot of skills, right? Like blacksmithing and stuff?"

Kirito nod. "Yeah, i heard there are unlimited numbers of skills. However, there's no magic."

"An RPG without magic...That's a pretty bold decision." Klein said as he practice a few swing.

**Time Skip**

"I still can't believe it, no matter how many times i see it..." Klein said as he watched the beautiful view of Sword Art Online world. "That we're in a game... whoever made it is a genius."

Klein and Kirito are sitting and resting at the edge of a cliff in west field while watching the beautiful view of the SAO world, with Klein sitting at the edge, and Kirito whose the only one standing up a little far away from him.

"It's really beautiful, I'm glad i was born in this time." Klein continue.

Kirito shook his head. "You made a big deal out of everything."

"It's my first time full diving you know!"

Kirito raise an eyebrow. "So, this is your first time playing a game with NerveGear?"

"I rush out and bought the hardware to play SAO, i was lucky to get one of the ten thousand but you are ten times more lucky, getting into the beta test, only a thousand people manage to do it." Klein said.

Kirito look at the sky before shrugging. "I guess so. But without my friend I wouldn't be in the beta-test in the first place. He showed me everything when I was still a newbie." Kirito said.

"How far did you two get in the beta?"

"Well, for a couple of months only to the 8th floor. But we separated after that, I don't know if he was competing or just logged out, but later on in the game, I heard there was someone who reached until the 75th floor. They all call him The Thousand Blades, I don't know who he is but he is powerful and sometimes I guessed that he was the one who reached the floor. But I don't know." Kirito answered, remembering the time when he was in the beta-test.

"Huh... it looks like you two were really close." Klein said as he listened to Kirito's story.

"Yeah, but he always visited me at my home when he's got nothing to do. So, I often see him a lot. To be honest." Kirito unsheathe his sword. "During the beta test, SAO was the only thing i can think of day and night, in this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go." He stopped. "It's a virtual world, but it still feels more alive than in the real world."

"Anyway." Kirito said. "Want to hunt some more?"

"Hell yeah!" Klein said, but then he held his stomach. "But I'm starving... so I'm loging out."

"Eating food here only made you think your full." Kirito said.

"Ah... well, don't worry! I already order a hot pizza for 5;30!" Klein said.

Kirito sweatdrop. "Wow, you're prepared"

"Of course! After I'm done eating I'm getting back here." Klein said as he stood up. "Hey, after this I'm gonna meet some people i know from other games, want to friend them too?"

Kirito looks away sighing, Klein, sensing the awkward ness said. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want it, it's okay, I'll introduce you two on a later time."

"U-uh...yeah, sorry." Kirito said.

Klein shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, i owe you, I'll repay it someday." Klein pat Kirito's shoulder. "Anyway, thanks for everything." He extend his hand, Kirito accept it and shook his hand.

"If you have any question, just ask me."

Klein nod. "Yeah! I'll do that!" He mock saluted him, and opened his menu, searching for his log out option. "Huh?"

Kirito, knowing something wrong, ask. "What's wrong?"

"There's no button to log out."

Now that gained his attention. "What? Look closer."

"It's not there."

Kirito open his menu. "It's right... Huh? There isn't any...?"

"See? Not there."

Kirito open his menu, and check too, sure enough, there isn't any log out option. "No... there isn't.."

"Well, it's just came out of Beta right? The game are bound to have some bug, I'm sure the server people are freaking out."

"In a second you will be too." Kirito said. "Its 5:25." He point out. "No! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein said with a horrified face.

Kirito sigh, being the only sane one. "Just call the game master." He said. "I tried, but i got nothing! Is there any other way to log out?" Klein said and ask.

Kirito begin thinking. "I don't think so, if players want to logged themself out, they have to go through the menu." He voiced them out to him. "That's nuts!" Klein said not believing. "There's gotta be some way!"

"Return!" Klein do a pose. Nothing happen. "Log out!" Another pose, and still nothing happen. "Escape!" Still nothing.

"It won't work." Kirito said, "There's no secondary exit in the manual either." He stated. "You got to be kidding me... Oh i know! I just rip out the NerveGear on my head!"

"That won't work." Kirito said interrupting Klein futile action. "We can't move our real body, the NerveGear intercept everything we told our body to do here." Kirito point at his head.

"Y-you can't be serius..."

"We can either wait for someone to fix the bug, or for someone to remove the NerveGear from us." He said.

"But i live alone." Klein said. "What about you?"

Kirito was silent for a minute. "I have a mother and a sister."

Kirito immediately interrupted by Klein as he dash toward Kirito. "H-how old is your sister?"

Kirito was getting really freaked out. "S-she's on a sport team...she hates game and she has nothing to do with people like us! Except she has an interest on someone but I don't know."

"That's not-" Klein was interrupted as Kirito cough to regain his composure. "More importantly, don't you think it's weird?"

"Weird? Yeah, it's a bug." Klein answer.

Kiritonod. "No, it isn't a bug... if we can't log out, don't you think that will pose a serious problem for the game future?"

"Yeah, i guess you're right."

"If they wanted to, they can just shut down the server and log everyone out." Kirito continue.

***Gong* *Gong***

The sound of the town large bell was heard, as a blue light surround them.

**Town Of Begining**

When the light was clear, they see they are at the town center, and every player too started to appear one after another. "What the-" Kirito question was cut off as someone pointed something in the sky. "Up there!"

A red warning sign was seen, but then the sign spread to the entire sky. A blood like ooze start to fall down and form something, when it's done a humanoid hooded figure appear wearing a crimson robe, with his face not seen.

"A game master?"

"Why doesn't he have face?"

"Is this an event?"

"**Welcome players to Sword Art Online, my world," **the hooded figure spoke in a deep and booming voice.

"My world?" Kirito ask whisper.

"**I am Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment the only person who can control this world," **the hooded figure greeted. The players eyes went eye wide, as they knows who he is. "Is that really him? He must've spent a lot of time for this." Some of the players said as they looked at the Game Master.

"What is this? Why did he call us here?" Izayoi said staring at the sky, which has a screen with the maker of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He said mentally narrowing his eyes. "Why can't we log out of here?" Someone asked as his friend agreed with him. Izayoi stood there but then he felt something, as he turn to his right, he's eyes widen.

"Asuna?!" He said to himself, as he shakes his head and then looked at her again, trying to shake off the illusion as he saw her but then a few player past right beside her as she was gone, vanished from sight.

"She couldn't be in here right?" Izayoi thought. The more he thought, the more he missed her. He then shook out of his thoughts and focused on Kayaba, the Game Master.

"**I know many of you are wondering about the logout button went missing. I wish to tell you that this is not a defect in the game, but all part of Sword Art Online," **Akihiko said making many eyes widen.

"All part of the game…?" Izayoi said mentally as he narrowed his eyes as he was at the other side of the place.

"**You cannot logout SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear," **Akihiko said before continuing, **"if one were to attempt to remove your Nerve Gear during gamplay…the Gear would sent off microwave waves that would destroy your brain and thus, ending your life."**

Many players gasped as some took a step back, but Akihiko wasn't finished.

"What's he talking about? He must be insane, right?" Klein asked.

"He's right." Kirito answer. "The transmitter work like a microwave."

"If the safety turns off, then it could fry the brain." Izayoi said mentally. "And the gear had an internal battery, so power cutting is out of the question."

"But that's crazy! What's going on here?!"

"**Unfortunately, some players family and friends has ignore this warning, 213 people had already suffered that fate regrettably and gone forever," **Akihiko said bringing up a screen with various pictures of players... was a players. There was news coverage all around and various videos of families and friends breaking down crying.

"That many…Huh?" Izayoi said to himself as he watched the screen with sympathy. "213..." Kirito whispered. "Damn it! I don't believe it!" Klein said.

"**The entire world news has already reporting this, including the deaths, thus you can assume the danger of Nerve Gear being remove is minimal. So relax and focus on beating" **Akihiko said calmly. **"But, i want you to remember this clearly, there's no method to revive someone in this game, if your HP reach zero, your avatar will forever lost and the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain."**

The players can only stare in shock of what Akihiko just calmly said.

"**There's only one means to escape. To complete the game. You are presently in the lowest floor of Aincard, floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game." **Akihiko said.

"Clear?"

"What is he talking about!?"

"Y-You're just making that up!"

"Clear all hundred floors? That's impossible. The beta tester never made it anywhere near that high!" Klein yell

Kirito only glare at Akihiko while Izayoi just narrowed his eyes.

"**You're wrong, there is a beta tester that made it that far before, ****To all of the Beta-tester you may remember that someone had cleared till the 75th floor and by many they called him The Thousand Blades for his skills on killing monsters much faster with his blades.****"**

"**So, if you want to clear the game I suggest you make a party with him. But I don't think he liked that because he finished the 75th floors 'alone'. I wonder if he can make it that far this time. So, you all better finished this game on your own." **Kayaba said getting Izayoi to narrow his eyes.

"What are you playing at, Kayaba?" He asked mentally. Izayoi looked around at the people's terrified faces, he clench his hand into a fist tightly.

Then he spotted someone he recognized as he heads to him and his new met friend. "Kirito?" He said as Kirito turns to him, his face full of surprise. "Izayoi-senpai?" He said as Izayoi nodded. "Who are you?" Klein asked, standing beside Kirito. "Klein, meet Izayoi. Izayoi meet Klein." He said introducing the both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Izayoi-san." Klein said extending his hand at him. "Pleasure to meet you too, Klein. And just call me Izayoi." Izayoi said as he clutch Klein's hand and shake it, as Klein nodded agreeing to call him that from now on. Then, the three of them focused their attention to Kayaba. "**And finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."**

"Beta tester that made it to the 100th floor…" Izayoi said to himself as he knows what to do after this meeting was over. After that Kirito and Izayoi exchange looks, and open they're inventory.

'**Item:'**

**-Mirror.**

"Mirror?" Kirito ask as he and Izayoi took out the mirror.

"Ugh!?" Klein screamed suddenly as he was surrounded by a blue light, so does the other players, including Kirito as Izayoi was calmly taking it all in.

When the light faded, everyone characters changes. "Kirito, Izayoi, you guys okay?" A sound voiced out to them as Kirito replied. "Y-Yeah…" He said as Kirito and Izayoi look toward the sound, and see a man with short red hair.

"Who are you?" Kirito ask.

"And who are you?" The man asked to Kirito as he look at the mirror, and see his face, real face. Kirito has short black hair and black eyes, he was quite pretty with his thin and small body, he could past as a girl! He was shorter than Izayoi.

"Looks like I'm me." Izayoi said. "If Kirito change like this then that mean the other players..." Izayoi look at the red hair man. "You're Klein."

"Izayoi! Kirito!" Klein exclaimed. "How...?"

"It was probably the Nerve Gear, it covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what your face looks like." Izayoi explained.

All the players too, change into their original form, all the men that lied behind they're character was found out, and some girl even turned into guys.

"But our height and body shape…" Kirito ask.

"When we first used the Nerve Gear, it had us calibrate it right? You had to touch your body all over." Klein answer.

"That's right... That must be where it got the data. But i don't know, it will be this advance though..." Kirito said. "But… But… Why? Why do all this, anyway?" Klein asked. "I'm sure he'll tell us." Izayoi answered, pointing at Akihiko.

**"Right now, you're probably**** wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it,"**

"Kayaba…" Izayoi said to himself, displeased.

"**And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players. Oh, I almost forgot. ****I know you're in there, Thousand Blades. ****As all the others ****I expect great things from you in this survival game when you did in the Beta version. And ****Thousand Blades, It's an honour to have you in this game of mine. Good Luck…" **Akihiko transform into a red mist and get back to the sky, making the red warning sign, disappear.

All of the players look to where Akihiko was before, all of them were lost for words.

"This is real… The genius who created the NerveGear and created a completely virtual space, Kayaba Akihiko. I admire him, so I can tell… Everything he just said is true." Kirito said in his mind.

"So, if I'll die in the game. I will die in real life!" Izayoi said mentally his hair shadowing his face from everything, that is, until someone drop the mirrors and scream.

"No!"

"Screw you!"

"Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"I can't stay here…I have a meeting after this!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Let us go!"

"Tell us it's a lie!"

"Someone! Can't anyone do something?"

Izayoi stood there, frozen in his spot. "Kirito, get Klein out of here." He stated to him. "What are you going to do?" Kirito asked raising an eyebrow. "Just go." He ordered calmly as Kirito nodded as he dragged Klein out of the place. "Kirito, what are you doing? What about Izayoi?" Klein asked as he was being dragged by Kirito. "He'll be with us soon enough." He said getting them out of there.

Izayoi still frozen in his spot, as he then gritted his teeth. "Will you guys, just shut up." He said quietly, but the people just keep voicing out they're complaints and just screaming for help. Then, Izayoi raise his head so his face can be seen from his covered hair.

His eyes were narrowed as with all his courage, he shouted. "Will you guys, just shut up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, which gained everyone's attention. "Whining and panic will never get us anywhere! You hear me, anywhere!" He shouted frustrated. Then, a player comes out besides Izayoi. "Then, what are we going to do, Huh? You tell me, what are we going to do!?" He asked, desperately.

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Izayoi stated. "Huh?" The player raised an eyebrow. "To clear this game, you have to clear the 100 floors." He simply said as everyone eyes widen. "A-Are you crazy? We'll never get there!" He exclaimed to Izayoi.

Suddenly Izayoi gripped his Hell sword and unsheathed it from its sheath. "Then, you suggest that we all just sit around and wait for someone to get us out of here?" Izayoi said coldly, pointing his Hell sword at the player. "If you want, then be my guest." He said to him. "Listen, if you want to reach to the top. You have to prepare yourself, cause you have the entire time to prepare. Like any other game, if you want to win you have to be stronger, right? Then, be stronger! Level up, Maximize your skills, Make a party, Adventure through the floors to get some experience, and gained some information about the Floor Boss and last but not least don't be a fool!" He stated as everyone was shocked.

"I'll tell you, I'm better of levelling and gained some information about the Floor Boss than spend my time doing nothing. Now I'm asking you this, will you fall or will you survive?" Izayoi asked as he sees that some of them finally understood his meaning, as he then smile. "Well, I guess my job here is done. I'll catch you all later, Ja'ne!" He said saluting two fingers at them, as he suddenly vanished which made everyone surprised.

"Excuse me, can you move a little?" A girl asked the guy in front of her to move. The girl has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes and wears a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to her knees. She wants to see the one who shouted and told them to stop. She could hear that his voice was strangely familiar and in a second, she thought it was Izayoi, her boyfriend. But she shakes her head, denying that he couldn't be in this game.

The guy noticed the girl that had asked him to move, as he guessed that she wants to see the guy who was telling them to not give up and find a way to clear this game. "Um…sorry. But he's already gone. He vanished a minute ago." He said, to her which made the girl frown as she wants to see him after he gave them a powerful speech. "Sorry to bother you, I'll be going now." She said to him, walking away as the guy nodded, sad that she couldn't see him in time.

* * *

"Listen to me. I'm heading to the next village right now. Come with me." Kirito said to him as he drag Klein to a deserted street. "I think you should probably go with him, Klein." A voive called out to them as they turn around to find Izayoi standing there with a smile. "What did you do, Izayoi-senpai at the-? Kirito paused as he was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Don't ask. It's a bit of a speech I gave them. That's all." He simply said to him, as Kirito raise an eyebrow on that, "Getting back to the conversation. I think you should go with Kirito, Klein." Izayoi said. "I'm not gonna go with you guys on this, I have some place I have to be right now. Klein you can follow Kirito to the next village right now. Go with him."

"Huh?" Klein said. "If what he said is true." Izayoi said. "The only way to survive in this world is to make yourself as strong as possible. The resources within a virtual MMORPG, In other words, the money and EXP we can earn, are limited. The field surrounding the Town of Beginnings will soon be hunted clean. "

Izayoi continued. "To do this efficiently, you two should head to the next village now. Cause i know that Kirito remember all the paths and dangerous areas. So even at you're current level, you can get there safely."

"But... But you know..." Klein sigh. "I spent a whole night in line to buy this game with my friends from other game. They're out there, in the plaza. I can't leave them."

Kirito stay silent, knowing that the more players he'll bring, it will increase the danger.

"Sorry. I can hardly ask you for anything else, can i?" Klein said. "So don't worry about it. Go to the next village. I used to run a guild in my last game." He gave a thumb up. "I can use what you taught me to get by!"

Kirito looked at Klein sadly. "All right." He said trying to hide his disappointment. "Then, let's say good bye here. If something happen, send the both of us a message. Kirito is still in your friends list. Then, Here," Izayoi said as he invited Klein to be in his friends list. "Thanks, Izayoi." Klein said as he accepted the offer.

"But don't send me any messages right now, cause I have to concentrate on where I'm going." Izayoi said smiling at them. "Okay." Klein stated nodded. "Okay, goodbye, Klein." Kirito said, as he and Izayoi prepare to walk away.

"Kirito! Izayoi!" The two boys stop. "It was nice to meet you! I hope we can see each other again!" He shouted to them as he takes his leave. "Well, Kirito I have to go. As Klein said I hope we'll meet again. Ja'ne." Izayoi said as he walked away and waves goodbye at him. Then Kirito turn around and run, as he took one last look back, Klein and Izayoi were already gone.

"I don't like saying good byes..."

**Floor 35: The Forest of Wandering**

"We will survive. In this world!" A pair of serious, purple eyes blends in the dark forest.

* * *

**Now that's a cool ending right? ****Oh, if you don't know Holy Avengers and Heaven and Hell swords personally then search it on Google, ok? Well, i have others work to worry about...and that is my brain! It always thought of every animes. So, to keep it under control i isolate myself from watching other animes. So, i'm sorry if you all are waiting for my other stories. I hate myself, i really do. Huh...Bye.** Don't forget to review, ok?


	3. Chapter 3: I Miss You

Hello everyone, ArtLotus here to bring you a new chapter. Review if if you will. Well...bye.

* * *

Chapter 3: I Miss You

**Floor 35: The Forest of Wandering**

"Now where is it?" Izayoi asked to himself as he was in the forest and as the name implies; a place where it is easy to get lost. He wandered after being automatically transport elsewhere after he'd just set foot in the forest area.

"Typical." He said as he sigh, continuing to search for the hidden dungeon. Then, all of the sudden he hears stomping sounds coming at him. "Not this Drunken Apes again." He exclaims as he immediately back flip over a Drunk Ape that had the intent to smash him with its crude club.

Izayoi lands and then looked behind to see another Drunk Ape about to smash him. "Too slow." He said mentally, vanishing into thin air.

The two Drunken Apes searched for him, but then a voice caught their attention as a Drunk Ape was suddenly killed. "As I said too slow…" He whispers, appearing behind the only Drunk Ape with his twin swords in a stabbing motion. The Drunk Ape doesn't have time to react as Izayoi stabbed the ape, decreasing his Hp by a quarter.

Then, he jumped away and lands, in an instant his hands were holding twin guns.

"The show's over for you." He said bidding the ape farewell, as he fired two blue charged-energy bullets at him, ending the ape's life as it's Hp goes down to zero and Izayoi sees that he made an Overkill on the Ape. The Druken Ape burst into particles of light as the twin sword that were stabbed behind his back, fell and were stabbed into the ground.

Izayoi went over and clutches both of their handles as he sheathed them in their sheaths, behind Izayoi's back. "It's a good thing they were sharp. But I know they'll never break, and that's why it's a bonus on my part." He stated with a smile as he then proceeded to search for the dungeon.

After some time….

"Now where is that place?" Izayoi said to himself, looking around at the back of the forest, still looking for the dungeon. He searched until… "There you are. Let's see if anything changed since I've been gone." He stated said as he stumble upon a giant grey door. "It's better than to fight the slow Drunken Apes. They're boring but this…is fun!" He said with a grin.

He touched the giant door and pushed it, adrenaline pumping in his veins with an excitement of fun on entering this place. Then, the door burst open, by the force of Izayoi's strength.

"I'm glad to be back here again. Now if this the same dungeon I went, then it must have…" He said to himself as several high-level Kobolds approach him and then surrounded him. "It must have monsters right after you open the door. It hasn't changed a bit, I see. Now that's more like it, Kayaba." He said grinning, but then the door to the main entrance slowly closes.

"Well, let's get this party started!" He said unsheathing his twin swords and slashed at the Kobolds even though he was surrounded. By the time he was done, the door was nearly closing. "The fun is just starting…" He whispers as a glimpse of light that was passed through the giant door disappeared at the same time, the door closes, leaving the player into a realm of darkness.

**December 2, 2022**

One month has passed since the game began. During that time, nearly two thousand people have died. They are rumours spread that The Thousand Blades had saved the nearly two-hundred people from their death by monsters. However, no one has yet been able to clear the first floor.

The four thousand players that were left, were still in the City of Beginnings, hoping that help would come from the outside.

"Didn't they hear my speech? After all I worked on it. Huh…" Izayoi said with a sigh. He admit that getting to the 35th floor is to beat the first floor. So, without anyone realizing he did defeat the Floor Boss and no one knew, I mean no one. He did think of a plan to get to the 35th floor and that is to beat the 1st Floor Boss without anyone finding out, or else he will have some explaining to do and he doesn't want that or not he will killed someone. After what he experience in Beta-test, he can practically remembered every floor and location of the Floor Bosses except above 75th.

So as plan he went out when everybody was asleep or resting off in their inns. He entered, defeated the Floor Boss and safely arrived to his dungeon. He may call it selfish, but he can do whatever he wants to get some fun around here. He was not one of those that were just waiting around though while they are fun things he can do while he was here.

Not too far from the town of Tolbana, Izayoi was walking towards one of the dungeons he had not visited since the Closed Beta.

It was actually the only real sizeable dungeon on the first floor, but as the monsters inside the dungeon were too weak for him as his level was pretty high and sadly he did think to solo the boss, but it's no fun if you can kill it with just a single hit, but on the other hand it has a part of it's fun. And If not for the message from Argo about the strategy meeting the next day, he might not have even stopped by. But, something told him elsewhere, that he should come.

Entering the dungeon, he saw a group of Ruin Kobold Troopers up ahead. A gnarly club could be seen in the hands of each monster.

"Only level five? I thought it was much higher than that." Izayoi muttered as he saw the monster's level. He knew that he should have been expecting that. He had been having an easy time gaining levels lately because of his secret grind dungeon. But he had choose to explore a little cause it was not fun just staying in one place all day, grinding. He knew entering the dungeon, the monsters was easy to defeat. He was ten times the level higher than the monsters that made up the first floor, and the floor after that. Including the boss.

Sighing, he drew his Heaven sword but kept a focused face. With his fingers firmly wrapped around the hilt of the sword, he held the blade so that he could perform a slash with it. He dashed forward as the blade glowed white and swung the sword horizontally. He dragged his sword while the sword just slashed through their bodies, given that he's levels was extremely higher than his opponent, he was able to cut the monsters completely in half.

Without even waiting for the kobolds to shatter, he ran towards the last one with his hand holding the sword backwards, given it in a dagger position. As soon as he was close enough, he vanished.

Then, suddenly slashes of white energy confront the Kobold as it slashed upwards, downwards, and then came a piercing attack at the kobold as it pierced right through the chest, instantly killing it. "Now that was fun…maybe not, they're just charged at you with their clubs." He said with a sigh, suddenly appeared as he sheathed his sword as within the span of a couple of seconds, a group of Kobold were destroyed, though it barely gave him any experience.

Moving along through the dungeon, he dispatched a number of monsters with ease. There was no real challenge in the fights, but that was to be expected.

He spent an hour in the dungeon, continuing his grinding and searching ways to have fun.

Just when he was about to turn around and head back out of the dungeon, he heard the sound of fighting.

Picking up his pace, he came within view of an intersection. He sees a hooded cloak figure and apparently she was a girl by the looks of it. He then noticed that she was fighting another Ruin Kobold Trooper. Unlike the ones he fought earlier, it was a level six. He idly wondered what level the hooded player was as the figure dodged the kobold's three-strike combo.

"Who is this?" He asked himself as he was surprised to watched the cloaked figure use a quick thrust that he recognized as Linear. It was the most basic technique a rapier-user learned, but the speed behind the attack was incredible. But he doubt the speed is second under him, of course. They wouldn't call him The Thousand Blades just because only of his skills. He was the fastest player in Sword Art Online second to none. But overall he was impressed.

It took one more Linear to finish off the kobold, though Izayoi couldn't help but be surprised by that choice of attack.

"That's an extreme overkill, you know," he remarked as he walked towards the figure.

With a start, the rapier-user turned to Izayoi who's hood still hide his face.

So as he looked at the rapier-user, he could read the person's body language. Confusion was the only emotion that seemed to stand out.

He had never seen a Linear so perfect, so he had assumed that it was a fellow beta-tester. It took most people longer than a month to obtain such skills, especially on the first floor. But the figure's confusion at the relatively common MMORPG term told him different.

If anything, it made him wonder if this was the rapier-user's first game.

"Overkill means that you did a lot more damage than the opponent's health," Izayoi explained, remembering the kobold's health by far. "The kobold was almost dead before that last Linear. You probably could have poked it or kick it and it would have died."

"Is that a problem?" the cloaked figure asked.

Izayoi was not surprised by the voice, as he knew that she was girl and he was right. Let's say that he can recognize a girl that was disguised as a boy pretty easily. If not in a minute. Even though she wasn't wearing any boy's clothes, and only wears a cloak to hide her identity or herself.

He could remember how the mirrors had changed everyone so that their avatar looked exactly like they did in real life back on the first day of Sword Art Online, and one thing that had stood out was that at least two-thirds of the players had been male. Standing before him was one of the world's rare female players.

"Sometimes," Izayoi answered. "It's not really practical. You have to concentrate to use Sword Skills, so using them is a good way to get tired. And then, of course, there's the return path, so you don't really want to get too tired."

"Return path?" Her voice was faint from fatigue, but even so, Izayoi felt the need to help her and strangely to be with her.

"Yeah, it took me about an hour to get here from the entrance, and that's the only way out of the dungeon. From there, the closest town is about thirty minutes away. And if you're exhausted, you'll make more mistakes. For a soloer, any small mistake could cost you your life. It's a one in a lifetime chance, or not...you'll die.

"Then there's no problem. I'm not returning," she managed to say, as Izayoi realized the exhaustion evident in her voice.

Izayoi narrows his eyes "What do you mean? You need to go back if you want potions, food, equipment repairing, and sleep…."

"I do not need medicine when I am not taking damage, I still have plenty of bread with me, I bought five of the same sword so that I can switch when they get too damage, and I use the nearby safe area to rest in."

Safe areas were rooms in a dungeon where monsters could not enter. While hunting and mapping, it was a nice place, but it could only be used for maybe an hour of short rest. With a floor of cold stone, no beds, and the constant sounds of monster's footsteps and growls, deep sleep was pretty much impossible.

"How many hours have you been here?" he asked after a few moments.

"Three days… or was it four…."

"If you keep this up, you're going to die," Izayoi remarked with a frown as he scratched his head. He did not know how she even had it in her to stand. There was no way that three or four days in the dungeon would do anything good for a player's fatigue levels.

"Everyone will die in the end," she said bluntly. "So what, we're gonna be dead anyway. No one can clear the 100th floors. The first floor still has not been cleared. It simply isn't possible to beat this game. Sooner or later, everyone will die. The only difference is when it actually happens." She said causes Izayoi to suddenly grabbed her hand forcibly and brought it up to their faces, they're hoods were facing each other. The hooded girl was shocked by his actions, even though she guessed that the both of them can't see their faces because of the hoods.

"You know if you keep that attitude, you're dead. And for the record, you're wrong. The game can be beaten. As long as we do not give up, we can beat this game and get out of here." He said to the hooded girl as he continued.

"Don't say that, Okay? If no one can clear 100 floors then I will, cause I got someone precious out in the real world waiting worriedly for me, and I will clear this game to be with her again because I hate to see her sad just because of me, playing in this death game. I have always protected her but now when I'm stuck in this game, who will protect her out there, I couldn't imagine how she will protect herself from the world. And so, I will never give up until I see her smiley face again. I will get out of this game no matter what." He said to her.

The girl looked taken aback by his words. No, that was not quite what fully happened. There was something else that affected her. It was something more than mere words. It was the sheer conviction, resolve and not to mention the warmth that he carried for his loved one, which shocked the girl, as Izayoi's eyes soften.

"And don't you have someone precious to you out there waiting for you too, to be safe?" He asked which the girl hesitantly nodded and then suddenly she hugged him, as Izayoi was surprised as he could hear her crying. She doesn't know why that she was hugging him but she was feeling alone, and this guy was strangely familiar to her like she knows him as she cried into his jacket.

"I-I want to get out of this game. I-I want to meet Izayoi-kun again! H-he always was with me the entire time when I was sad or angry about something and he always cheers me up when I'm having a hard day. W-When we met on the first day of school, h-he made me laugh after he saved me from those creeps." She said as Izayoi widen his eyes, shocked by what he heard.

"We always went shopping at the Mall and he never let's go of my hand even for a second. I asked him why? He said _I could always watch you and I know that-_ "She said paused as Izayoi continued for her. _"You are safe."_ Izayoi stated as the girl stopped crying and sobbed a little but in the end she slowly look up at him, surprised on how he knew the same sentence unless...

"Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Izayoi let down his hood as Asuna widen her eyes, as tears ran down her cheeks as Izayoi slowly let down her hood for her. "I-Izayoi-kun?" She asked if this was a dream or not. "You don't recognize me anymore, Asuna-chan?" He asked with a smile as Asuna just hugged him tightly, as she cried silently into his shoulder. "I miss you." She simply said teary-eyed, as she doesn't know what to say to him after they're awkward conversation, but she knows now that he is here with her and for that she was glad and happy.

"I miss you too." He said hugging her back, remembering he saw her at The Town of Beginnings and dismissed for some illusion but it was true. Now the proof is hugging him now, as he was finally with her again.

After a while, they parted as Izayoi broke the silence. "How did you get in this game?" He asked. "I borrowed my brother's NerveGear when he had a sudden business trip and he could not play on the opening day. So I logged into it before I realized the Tutorial." She said to him. "I'm glad that you're okay." He said smiling at her as she smiled back.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asuna asked as Izayoi immediately remembered the meeting. "There's a meeting tomorrow in Tolbana about clearing the first floor," Izayoi said, looking at her. "Clearing the first floor? Did they found out about the Floor Boss, there?" She questioned as Izayoi shrug. "I don't know but we can find out." He said as he opened the main menu and sent her a request to form a party with him.

With a smile, Asuna accepted as she just found out about her Izayoi. Now she can be with him.

"Let's head back to town then. None of the monsters between here and the entrance should have respawned by now, but they may have changed that since the beta," Izayoi said as he turned back towards the way he came as Asuna was beside him, letting down her head onto his shoulder while Izayoi had his hands around her.

The two exited the dungeon while being comforted by each other.

* * *

**That was touching right? No? Whatever i still like it. Not to offend you or anything. Well, see you. I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Illfang The Kobold Lord

Hello guys! How are you doing? This the new chapter for The Thousand Blades.

And thanks for reviewing, even though it's like a question, but i appreaciate that I can answer your question for you.

And thanks guys who review my other stories that I created so far. I won't forget it. Well, I gotta go, so bye. ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 4: Illfang The Kobold Lord

The next day, forty-five people had gathered at the meeting location in the town of Tolbana.

The numbers surprised Izayoi, but he'd hope they were more after his awesome speech. Out of eight thousand players, less than fifty were actually trying to clear the first floor.

But more importantly, there were three less people than they should have had at minimum. Argo had mentioned that they intended to use a raid to clear the first floor, but a raid group was supposed to consist of forty-eight players. In order to have zero deaths while fighting a floor boss, they needed to have two raid groups to switch between. That was the ideal way.

Granted, Izayoi didn't care about defeating it again but after meeting Asuna, he changed his mind as to be with her. He looked around the place and sees some of the players were level 10 and some are Level 7 to 9. So it's true he thought, as the average player in this group, according to Argo, was level ten.

"Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel, and I like to consider my job a knight," the blue haired man said, catching the attention of the gathered players.

Laughter could be heard, along with comments about there not being a job system in the game.

The laughter died as Diabel grew serious though. "Today, my party found the stairs leading to the top-most floor of that tower. That means that we will reach the first floor's boss room tomorrow!" That had everyone's undivided attention. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?"

Cheers and clapping could be heard immediately.

Once it died down, Diabel continued. "Alright, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties.

Immediately, people began gathering and forming parties, causing Izayoi to look around to see if there was anyone left. While he was glad that Asuna was already in his party, he knew that he would at least need to be in a party of three. He would have said four normally, seeing as how someone else had shown up after the meeting started, but given that it was just Argo, he doubted that she had any intention of joining in the raid.

"Izayoi, is that you?"

Izayoi looked at the source of the voice and saw a raven haired teenager moving towards him. The Anneal Blade was visible upon his back.

"Well, if it isn't Kirito." Izayoi said happy to see him as Kirito sat beside him.

"So, you think they finally found it?" Kirito asked as he came by this meeting to see if it true that they found the Boss Floor location.

"Don't know, but if it's this many players. It must be true." Izayoi said as he pulled up the main menu and sent Kirito a party invitation.

He only knew two other beta-players well. The first was Argo the Rat, though she was simply an excellent informant. The second was Kirito. He had taught Kirito all of the basics during the beta and they had teamed up to deal with a few bosses, before he left. He was a very skilled player, and he knew him well, so there was no need for hesitation.

"You know you don't look that different, except for the Anneal Blade behind you." Izayoi said, shaking his head as Kirito's name and health bar showed up underneath Asuna's. "Izayoi, who's that next to you?" Kirito asked, finally noticed the person beside Izayoi who was apparently sleeping?

"She's just tired after last night. Been fighting monsters left to right and then she collapsed. So I'd help her get to an inn and gave her a room to sleep in, after that we discussed about the meeting as she agreed to come. So that's where we are now." He said lying a bit about the collapsing part but half of it is true as after the two of them got to an inn, she absolutely collapsed and he had to carry her to her room while he sleep at another room.

He turned to the sleeping Asuna. "Asuna wake up, it's starting." Izayoi said gently shake her to wake her. "Huh, is it starting already?" She asked yawning as she shook out of her sleepiness and focused on the meeting as Izayoi just shakes his head, wonder how can she changed so fast, to a sleeping angel and then to a focused eagle. Looking around, Diabel began to speak again. "Okay, have you formed your parties? then-"

"Just a second!" It came as a shout, making everyone turn their heads towards the voice the figure jumped down the steps and into the center of the amphitheatre. His most distinctive trait was his brown hair that was styled similarly to a cactus. "My name's Kibaou and I want to say something before we take on the boss." Naturally, this made a few people give him questioning looks, unsure as to what was going on.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!"

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta-testers?" Diabel asked.

"Of course I am!" Kibaou took his place next to Diabel. "On the very day that this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, they all disappeared into the game. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quest for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!

"Huh, fools. They don't even know what they're up against. And blaming the Beta-tester? Without us you'll never know how to fight in the first place." Izayoi said mentally, displeased by Kibaou. Clutching his sword tightly, as he nearly went to attack the guy but then a calming hand grabbed his hand, as he turned to Asuna.

"Izayoi-kun, calm down. It's gonna be all right. Ok?" She said smiling at him as Izayoi sighed in his hood. "Fine, but he's gonna get it." He said as he looked at the slightly worried Asuna as he then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him or anything. Is just... They're blaming the Beta testers for...this. And we have to compensate our gold? Now that's just crazy. They'll be like the beta tester who left them, bullying on the weak." He stated, disappointment on his face. "I know that… I'd have my fair share experience of bullying…" She said sadly remembering the past.

"Asuna, don't bring that up again, ok? It's the past. If you're still scared that somebody is gonna do that to you again. I 'will' save you no matter what, before they do any further than to touch a single part of your skin." He said clutching Asuna's hand tightly as he smile at her. "Thanks, Izayoi-kun. And I'll be waiting for you to save me." She said as Izayoi nodded, relieved that he could help her forget the past.

Then, Izayoi and Kirito exchanged a look after that. There was some truth to what Kibaou was saying, but it was highly over exaggerated. The beta testers could not have done anything to stop suicides or help the players that had chosen to remain in the City of Beginning. In the end, most of the beta testers were simply being pragmatic. It was better to have the best players levelling up fast and hard so that they could clear the floors faster. If the beta testers had stuck around and waited to catch everyone up, it was highly possible that no one would have even entered the dungeons where the boss room was located yet. It had taken nearly a month just to map out the dungeons.

It was not like the beta testers just abandoned the newer players either. With the help of Argo, they had distributed a free guide that would help any new players.

Kirito was about to stand up and speak his mind when a rich and forceful baritone was heard throughout the amphitheatre. "May I speak?"

Looking over, all the players saw a very tall man with dark skin. The man moved forward towards Kibaou and bowed to the crowd. "My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibaou replied, while Egil moved to retrieve something that he had in his pocket, moments later he held out a book with a brown cover the same one that Izayoi had in his item storage. "You got this guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure, I did…Why?"

"This guide book was compiled from information given by the beta testers." Murmurs could be heard among the crowd as the realization that the book they were holding was from the beta testers, Kirito relaxed while Izayoi was relieved that someone here, made a point about the beta tester.

Izayoi would have revealed his status without complaint, if not for Asuna grabbing his hand and calming him down, or not he would defeat the boss alone, right before they're eyes.

Turning to the crowd, Egil spoke once again. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players still died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Players in the crowd gave their agreement as Egil turned back to Kibaou who simply huffed and walked to an open seat. Egil also took his seat as Diabel took the stage once more.

"All right. Then, can we resume?" He asked making the other players nod their head.

Now Diabel took out his own guide book and continued with his battle strategy. "Now the latest edition of that guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack patterns changes, as well."

The other players began to marvel at the information within the guide book.

"This ends the briefing. Lastly, Items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?"

None could be heard, though Kibaou still looked disgruntled.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there!"

With that said, the meeting came to an end and the parties began to leave. But not before Diabel took a quick glance at Izayoi, as Izayoi noticed that he was staring. "I got a feeling I've met him before…in the Beta test." Izayoi said mentally as Asuna notice that Izayoi stopped. "Izayoi-kun, are you alright?" Asuna asked as Izayoi snap out of his thoughts as he looked at her.

"No, it's nothing. Just remembering a familiar face, that's all." He said waving his hand telling her that he's alright. "Well, let's go already." Asuna said as Izayoi smile. "Okay, okay. Let's go rest in an inn, first." Izayoi stated as Asuna happily nodded even though she was wearing a hood, then the two of them went to an inn.

**Night Time**

At night, many players were partying with one another, many were sharing drinks and stories. Meanwhile, some only chat with friends and some are enjoying the night view.

In the back, Asuna was alone while eating a caramel sweet bread. She was gonna be with Izayoi this night but he said he was gonna come back soon and join her.

It's pretty tasty, isn't it? Asuna look towards the voice, and see Kirito walking towards her. "May I sit down?" He asked as Asuna didn't answer, so Kirito took it as a yes fron her and sitdown next to her. Asuna in response keep her distance, making Kirito sweatdrop.

"Do you really think it's good?" She asked as Kirito took out his own caramel bread and started to eat it. "I've been eating at least one daily, ever since arriving in this town." He said as a familiar voice joins in. "We do change it up a little, though." Kirito and Asuna look towards the voice, as Izayoi stood there with something in his hand.

"Izayoi-kun! What do you mean, change it up?" Asuna said as she then ask as Izayoi smile at her and put a small jar between Asuna and Kirito, as he then sat on the floor and leaned against stone bench with surprisingly Asuna joined him on sitting on the floor. "Trying putting some on the bread." Izayoi said to her as Asuna look at jar wearily, as she touch it, her finger glows and slowly putting her glowing finger to her bread, as a golden liquid appeared on the spot she touch.

"Cream...?" Asuna look towards Izayoi who was beckoning her to eat it, and then she look at Kirito who already put the cream on his bread and was eating it. "Give it a try. You can do it." Izayoi said to her as she look at her bread, before slowly taking a bite on it. Izayoi and Kirito stop for a moment to see her reaction, then suddenly she immediately eat her bread in seconds, finishing it in a instant.

Izayoi was surprised as he remembered that this was her first eating with cream on a bread. "Do you want more?" Izayoi asked handing his bread to her. Asuna look at it as she feels guilty to eat his bread. "But..." She said sadly as she was about to decline the bread. Then Izayoi took her hand and placed his bread in it, as Asuna at him surprise. "Don't worry I have some more. You should eat it with the cream before it runs out." Izayoi stated as Asuna smile, happy that he would something like this to her. "Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Asuna said as she took out the cream from the small jar and put it onto her bread as the small jar disintegrates, meaning that it has run out.

"Do you like it?" Kirito asked as Asuna nod her head slowly. "It's the reward for a quest called, 'The Heifer Strike Back' one village behind us." Kirito said as Izayoi nodded agreeing with him. "If you want to do it, We'll show you the trick. Izayoi's the first who showed me the quest when I was still a newbie in the beta test." Kirito said as Asuna nods listening to his story.

"I didn't come to this town to eat good food." She said as Izayoi frown. "Then, why did you?" Kirito ask. "So I can still be me. I'd rather stay myself until the very end than sit and rot away at an inn, back in the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game... To this world. No matter what." She said.

"Then we will not lose to this world." Izayoi said as Asuna looked at him with Kirito looking at him too. "And I will not let you die, no matter what even if it cause me my life." He said as his hand wrapped around her body as Asuna blushed but she was relieved that her hood hid her face so that the two couldn't see it.

Kirito watches the both of them as he smile, happy to see his best friend and mentor like this. "The same goes for you, Kirito." Izayoi stated to him, making Kirito laugh. "I appreciate it, and I don't want a party member dying on me, that includes you two." Kirito exclaims pointing to the two of them.

"Yeah, I got it. Well, since it's already late. How about we turn in the night?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired. Let's meet up tomorrow." Kirito said, yawned as he waved goodbye, as Izayoi waved back.

"Asuna, let's-" He paused as he hears snoring. "Fell asleep again, huh." Izayoi said sighing in his hood for the second time. After that he carried Asuna to their inn, then to her room. After that, he turned off the light and turns in the night.

**December 3, 2022**

**Floor 1: Forest Field**

"Let's go over it again. We leftover are supposed to target the boss's helper, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kirito said making Izayoi yawn. "I know." Asuna replied. "I'll use a sword skill to knock their pole axes up. The second I do, switch in." He said as Izayoi joins in on the discussion. "Kirito," He said gaining his attention. "What is it?" He asked as Izayoi answered. "I'm not taking part on the switch." He stated as Kirito tilted his head.

"Why not? After I knock their pole axes, you switch in." He exclaims as Izayoi sigh. "How can I say this? I'm not exactly on the right level to fight the Ruin Kobold Sentinels with you and Asuna. I can fight but I'll just fight with them alone. I know it's hard but I want Asuna to join in on the switch, but I'll still watch your backs if you're in trouble." He explained as Kirito look at his level. He was surprised to see that he was level 10 as that was the intended level to fight off the Kobolds. But he was curious on why he can't join them in the switch and if he said was true then…

"Okay," Kirito said agreeing on his part. "You're the leader. And I'm…" Kirito paused as Izayoi answered for him. "You're the advisor and tour guide." Izayoi said as Asuna stifle a laugh as Kirito glare at Izayoi. Then, Asuna raised an eyebrow on that repeating new word. "Switch?" She stated as Kirito looked at her confused.

"Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" Kirito asked as Asuna answered. "Yes." She said as Kirito looked at Izayoi, with Izayoi stare at him. "What? I never had the time to tell her after she collapsed of exhaustion." He exclaims to him, with his obvious answer. "What about last night? Did you told her, then?" He said to him as Izayoi stifle a laugh. "About that… Well, she'd fell asleep after you left." Izayoi said as Kirito stopped in his track, looking at the two.

He'd sweatdrop as he heavily sighed, making Izayoi and Asuna to stop as well.

Asuna was slightly embarrassed about her falling asleep, while Izayoi rub his neck as he looked at the sky, passing the time until he and Kirito have to tell her about switching.

* * *

"Listen everyone." Diabel said as he come to a stop at a large iron door. "I have only one thing to say, Let's win!" He said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

Diabel open the door, revealing a dark hallway, when he and the players enter, the hallway immediately fill with light as a giant monster jump down in front of them. This monster was big, red in color, has a tail and carry an axe and shield, it is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Beside him, appear three Kobold sentinels, carrying a large two handed mace.

Illfang roar, as he and the sentinels charge toward the players.

"Commence attack!" Diabel said as the players charge toward the monster with a battle cry.

The battle rage on. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel order, he look at Illfang as the boss going to use it skill. "Here it come! Squad B block!" Egil manage to counter Illfang attack, and Kibao thrust his sword to Illfang. "Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch." Diabel wait a moment. "Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from side! Squad D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!"

"Roger!" Kirito said as he attacked the monster's weapon. "Switch!" Asuna charges with her sword drawn. "Number three!"

Kirito look at Asuna. "I thought she was a beginner. But she's incredible. She's so fast, I can't even follow her blade."

She thrust her blades multiple times in a very high speed toward the enemy, destroying it. "Good job." Kirito whisper impressed as Izayoi looked at Asuna. "That's my girl." He said mentally as he then saw a Kobold Sentinel about to attack Kirito from behind. "Kirito, behind you!" Izayoi called out to him as Kirito manage to turn around to see Izayoi killed the Kobold in one hit. "In one hit? But he couldn't be… He's level 10!" He said in his mind, surprised but then remembered that Izayoi asked for this.

Izayoi turn around at the Floor Boss as its roar stopped Kirito for charging on to the next Kobold sentinel. Illfang the Kobold Lord life has reach the red in its final bar. Illfang throw its axe and shield away.

"Looks like the information was right..." Kibao said as he and the other players prepare to finish the boss.

"Stand back!" Diabel order as dash toward the boss. "I'll go!"

Kirito look at Diabel confused. "We were supposed to surround it with the entire group. So why..." Then, Kirito took a look at Diabel, as he peek at Izayoi with a small smile, gaining a surprise look from Kirito and a sad look from Izayoi. Diabel charge his weapon, prepare to finish the boss, until the boss equip its secondary weapon, a large blade with a V shape edge.

"That isn't a Talwar!" Kirito said. "That's a No-Dachi!"

Kirito and Izayoi realized the weapon as Izayoi gritted his teeth. "It's not the same as the beta test!" Kirito thought as he clash blades with a sentinel, and push it away. "No! Jump back as fast as you can!"

Illfang jump towards a nearby pillar and jump wall to wall very quickly, as it stop right above Diabel and downward slash him. Hitting him directly, and Illfang quickly release another attack bashing Diabel into the air.

"Diabel!" Kibao scream out, but cut off as Illfang landed beside them and roar.

"Diabel!" Kirito call as he run towards the fallen body of Diabel with Izayoi behind him, Kirito look at Diabel's life bar, decreasing to red and still decreasing. "Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito ask taking out a potion.

But, to the two surprises, Diabel hold Kirito hand, stopping Kirito from giving him a potion. "You two were... beta testers weren't you? You know what i was doing."

Kirito look surprise at his words while Izayoi stood behind Kirito with a frown on his face. "You were after the last attack rare bonus item. You were a beta tester, too?" Kirito ask.

Diabel nod and then he look at Izayoi and beckoned him to come closer as Diabel whispers in his ear. "I know… you're The Thousand Blades…every beta testers talked about…Please…defeat the boss…for them." He said, his breathing getting shallow as Izayoi returned to his place and replied. Kirito who was only staring at them, whispering to each other as he'd have no idea what they're talking about but understand the importance of the nearly dying Diabel.

"I knew you were a beta tester when you saw me. And I appreciate that you're willing to sacrifice everything for them." Izayoi said with a sad smile as Diabel smile at him, grateful that he knows what he was doing to help the ordinary players. "Please... you two... defeat... Defeat the boss. For everyone..." Diabel said as he disappears. Everybody else could only look on.

"When this game started... the only thing I thought about was surviving. Kirito thought as he remember the day he and Izayoi said good bye to Klein. "However, Diabel you were a beta tester. But you never abandoned the other players. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly! You tried to do what I could not.

"Kirito, let's go." Izayoi said his hair shadowing his face as Kirito faces his back. "Show them the Beta Tester's way!"

Kirito looked surprised, but he shook his head and nodded, as the two of them look towards a roaring Illfang. Kirito clenched his sword as Asuna quickly stands beside Izayoi, with him in the middle. "I'll go too."

Then, Izayoi suddenly opened his menu and select in his Equipment, The Sword of Light. His twin swords and sheaths replaced by The Sword of Light. Then, the sheath of the sword, with the sword inside, appeared a few centimeters above Izayoi. The sheath falls as Izayoi catch it with his left hand, "For the death of a fellow beta-tester. You'll pay the price." Izayoi said as he clutches the hilt of the sword and pulled it out from its sheath, as everyone's eyes widen, even Kirito and Asuna who was behind him.

The Sword of Light was by far the coolest sword they ever looked upon, and weirdest because of some parts of its shape. The hilt was white with a bit of black at the top of the hilt. Following below the hilt was the sword shape as they stared at up and down from the top of the sword, till at the tip of the blade. And strangely the sword was made entirely out of metal or something, cause they aren't blind to know the sword's appearance as it was mostly black and some, white. The black colored the whole sword, with the white, at some small parts of the sword, making them wondered about the artistic design of the sword and who gave it to him. They could also see some kind of word carvings along the sword, that made it even cooler.

"Asuna, thanks." Izayoi said as Asuna replied. "No problem, if you're fighting, I'm fighting." She said as Izayoi chuckles, as he focused on Illfang. "Any suggestions, Kirito?"

"Well, you're the leader. What's your command?" Kirito said as Izayoi grins. "We'll do it like the sentinel. Asuna first, Kirito second, and lastly for the kill, me. Got it? Don't worry about the bonus item." Izayoi stated as Asuna agreed, while Kirito looks uncertain at first but none the less, he nodded.

Then, the three charged as Illfang notice the three figures charging at him, Illfang quickly charged a sword skill.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Kirito cry out as he charged a sword skill, the two sword skill clash as Illfang and Kirito both were thrown.

"Switch!"

Asuna charge on Illfang, but to their surprise Illfang quickly recover from Kirito's sword skill clash.

"Asuna!" Izayoi shouted out at her and tried to save her but he stopped himself from doing that as he got a job to do. But in his mind, he believed that she'll be safe as he had faith on her entirely.

Illfang slash Asuna, but to the two boys surprise, she evade, though her cloak got destroy in the process, revealing her beautiful long orange-brownish chestnut hair and her determined brown eyes. She charge up her sword skill. "Hyah!" She thrust her sword, throwing Illfang to the back.

Kirito stun seeing Asuna from behind her cloak. Kirito shook his head. "He's coming back!" Kirito stood up and charge at Illfang, they clash blades, Asuna thrusting Illfang and Izayoi waiting for the right time. Illfang bounce back, ready to strike Asuna, Izayoi intercept him, The clash of blades one against one begin, they clash blades, hit after hit, flawless teamwork, then Kirito charged up his sword skill again and attack Illfang but Illfang manage to evade Kirito's attack. "Damn!"

"Oh no you're not." Izayoi said as he dash in front of Kirito, blocking the hit that throw them into Asuna. "Izayoi!" Kirito scream as Asuna and Kirito got up, and see Izayoi Hp bar, not even decreasing as it was the same as before as he gets up. But a shadow upon them cut them off, they look up and see Illfang upon them. He slashed downward, as Asuna, Izayoi and Kirito prepare to block it, but a blur run past them. "We'll hold them off until your recover!" Egil said as he counter Illfang strike.

"You're..." Kirito whisper, then he nod as he focuses on Izayoi as he doesn't know what to say as he was extremely curious on why his Hp didn't decrease at all.

Izayoi breathed a deep breath as he open his eyes, to see worry looks from Kirito and Asuna. "I'm alright."

"You idiot... Don't do that again!" Asuna said shouting angrily at him.

"I'm glad your alright..." Kirito whisper.

Izayoi shook his head with a smile. "Sorry... But for now, let's help them out." Izayoi said pointing at a group of players that hold Illfang off got thrown and Illfang jumps to finish them off in one strike.

Izayoi was the first one to quicky dash toward them, "Watch out!" He yelled as he jump to Illfang and blocked the strike. "You… You're gonna pay!" Izayoi said as he counter the strike and punched him square in the stomach, in result Illfang was thrown across the room, and then fall, creating a crater.

Then, Izayoi narrowed his eyes. "No more, just no more. You will suffer from The Thousand Blades yourself!" He said shouting as everyone could hear him. The moment they all heard it, they were stunned as they couldn't believe it as right before their eyes was The Thousand Blades. Kirito stare eyed wide at him. Asuna on the otherhand, watches Izayoi, hoping that he'll be okay and defeat Illfang.

Izayoi charged up his sword skill, as blue energy surrounds his Sword of Light. "Flash Caliber!" He said charging towards Illfang as he instantly vanished and then reappeared in front of Illfang. "This will be your death!" He said as he charge at Illfang once more and swung his charged up sword sideways as he vanished once again. Then, all of a sudden, there was a huge cutting motion on Illfang. Suddenly, Izayoi reappeared behind Illfang as he click his sword to his right, as he then ending it with a series of high speed slashes as it cuts Illfang at light speed.

After the high speed slashes stopped, a blinding light started to appear around Illfang, as Illfang was destroyed into a million pieces.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all cheer.

**CONGRATULATION!**

**You have clear this floor.**

Everyone of them got EXP, leveling them up, and Izayoi getting the highest as he was the one that finished the boss.

Izayoi closes his eyes and open them again, as he look at the message he receive. He raise an eyebrow on the first bonus item.

**Congratulation**

**You got the last attacking bonus!**

**Bonus Item:**

**Coat of Light**

**Coat of Midnight**

"Good work." Kirito said as he, Asuna and Egil walked up to him.

"That was an excellent swordsmanship." Egil commented. "Congratulation, this victory is yours!"

"No…that was…" Izayoi said, but he was cut off as every players clap their hands for him, his deeds of destroying the boss, completely.

"Why?" A yell of question stop the crowds. "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito ask, presenting Izayoi.

Kibaou glare at him. "Of course! You knew the technique that boss used! If you told us up front about that, he wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the crowds at that information.

"He must be a beta-tester!" A player accuse. "That's why he knew all the boss attack patterns! He knew but didn't tell us! Other beta-user are here too right? Come out!"

The crowds begin muttering again, but now they all suspect each other of beta-testers.

Kirito grits his teeth. "This is bad... At this rate…" Kirito remember Diabel last words and made a decision, he swallow hard.

"Hey come on..." Egil said trying to calm them down.

"Hehe... Hahahahahahahaha!" A laugh gained all of their attention to Kirito, who is laughing beside a confused Izayoi. "Ahahahahahaha... A beta-tester?" Kirito stood up. "I wish you didn't compare me to those newbies!"

"W-what?" Kibao ask surprise like the other crowds.

"Most of thousands beta-tester were beginners who didn't know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Kirito said as he walk past the crowds toward Kibao. "But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the reason i know the boss skills, is because i fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us." Kirito look at them with an evil face. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

"W-what... that's... That's way worse than a beta-tester! Your cheating! A cheater!" Kibao said.

"Yeah! A cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"Kirito." Izayoi said interrupting as Kirito look towards him. "Who says you made it higher than anyone else, huh?" He stated as a menu appeared before Kirito. "Huh?" He said looking at izayoi, he check to see that it was sent from Izayoi as he then see what it is he sent to him.

**Item: **

**Coat of Midnight**

**Yes No**

"It's a little gift from me to you." He whisper to him as Kirito press the 'yes' button and kept it in his inventory. "Oh, and everybody." He said turning around, as the crowd looked at him as Izayoi let down his hood, as everyone could see his face. "He's not the only one, who's a beta tester. Don't forget The Thousand Blades is me." He said as the crowds begin muttering again. Asuna look all around the wild crowd as her eyes landed on Izayoi.

"Y-You're a beater, too!" Kibaou said pointing his finger at him.

"Beater, huh? How about you, Kirito? Are you alright with it?" He questioned as Kirito laugh. "I like it. I guess… that makes us both a beater, huh?"

Izayoi then chuckles. "Yeah… We are a beater…" Izayoi and Kirito said as they open their equipment options.

"From now on, don't confused us with the other testers." Kirito said as he and Izayoi equip their coats. Kirito coats are black in color with a dark brownish color at the shoulder part, while Izayoi was white in color with black linings at the arms and some sort of a sword symbol on his back.

"Oh, I almost forget. If the words spread that The Thousand Blades was here. Please tell them, that'll make some shocking news. And if you ever get in my way…You're dead."Izayoi said as he sheathed his sword, as the crowds back away a little, afraid of him. Izayoi and Kirito smirk as they walk past the stunned and scared crowds, and towards the next floor.

"Wait! Don't go!" A voice said to them to stop. Then, Izayoi stopped as he turns around, catching something or someone into his arms. "Please…don't go. What am I gonna do without you, Izayoi-kun?" Asuna said slightly sobbing in his shoulder. "You said we'll be together," She stated as Izayoi frowned. "Well, that's before all this happen. I can never predict the future. You know that right?" He exclaims as he could hear her sobbing more. "Yeah, but I just met you. And I don't want you to leave me." She said as Izayoi eyes soften as a smile edged to his face.

"Then, how about we make a promise?" He said as Asuna looked up at him with tears still register in her eyes. "Promise?" She asked as Izayoi nodded. "I promise that I'll be with you when we'll meet again and we can spend the time together, with just the two of us. How about that?" Izayoi said suggesting it to her as Asuna slowly nodded but was still upset that he'll leave her.

"Promise?" Asuna asked as Izayoi smile as their foreheads touch against each other.

"Promise. And here's a present to remember me by." He said as Asuna raise an eyebrow. "What pre-?" She was interrupted as Izayoi kissed her on the lips passionately, shocking Asuna as she then relaxed into his lips as Asuna kiss him back, passionately the same. The two were in their own world, like they had all the time in the world, but all must come to an end, after a couple of minutes, Izayoi pulled back the kiss.

"Bye, Asuna. I'll keep my promise to you. So don't forget about me, Ok? You'll be strong, so if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." Izayoi said to her with a smile, as she nodded.

Then, Izayoi open his party menu and disband it. He then waved goodbye to her as he joins Kirito up the stairs to the next floor. "I won't. Bye, Izayoi-kun." She said sadly waving her hand back at him until he was gone but then she remembered her promise to him as she will keep it till the next time they meet.

"You know, you're such a romantic guy."

"Oh Haha. Very funny. Laugh your friend whose dating a soon-to-be famous girl. But you know you should learn a few tricks from me about getting a girl."

"Okay, I'll stop. But I don't think I'll take up you up on that offer. Tell me, Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why follow me?"

"Kirito, I'm not gonna follow you everywhere. I've got some stuff to do that really needs working." Izayoi said clutching his new sword.

"Okay, but just tell me one tiny thing."

"What is it?"

"When blocked off Illfang, your Hp didn't decrease at all. But I saw that your Level 10. How can you-?

"You know, it's better to hide certain things from friends, and enemies. But since your my friend, I can tell…"

"I'm level 50."

W-What, t-that isn't possible! H-How can you?"

"Kirito it's better to hide certain things. And you'd still have a long way till you can surpassed me, your Mentor!

"Huh…whatever. But, good luck on your work."

"Good luck to you too. But, I never said now. So I'd still have some time left before I leave."

"Yeah, you can't just leave your student behind, all alone, cold and unprotected, can you Mentor?"

"You ungrateful kid! Kids these days...don't respect their elders. Huh… Well? Ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

If you finished the story. I guessed you realize what sword Izayoi used to battle Illfang, right? Well the sword's name is The Sword of Light which I used from Raze in Mana Khemia 2 the Fall of Alchemy. But I changed the sword as the sword was all made of metal than mana, and Izayoi is not gonna used the Ring of Light if you guessed that he'll be like Raze who's using his ring to summon his Sword of Light.

Oh, and the size of the sword is small, not like the big sword Raze use ok? The size of the sword is well the same as Elucidator. So don't get confused alright? Sorry for not mentioning it to you earlier.

Well, do you like the story? Review it if you want more, ok? Or not i won't do it. I,m gonna go so bye! ArtLotus out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Red-Noised Reindeer

Hi, guys this is the new chapter. I don't have anything else to say, so if you want more of The Thousand Blades, review more, ok? Ja'ne ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Red-Noised Reindeer

**Floor 11: Taft**

"Here's to us! The moonlit Black Cat! Cheers!"

""""Cheers!""""

A group of five people cheers at a large table, raising their silver cups.

"And here's to Kirito-san and Izayoi-san, the two people who saved our lives! Cheers!" One of the five people, a blond hair male, wearing a black beanie with an orange cloak over his gray armor, yellow shirt and a brown pants said.

""""Cheers!""""

"C-cheers…" Kirito said awkwardly, a little not used of being with many people. Right now, our two heroes are at a small tavern in the town, cheering with the group of five people they save at the forest a moment ago.

"Is it really the time?" Izayoi, who is sitting beside Kirito, only stayed silent as he looked out through the window.

"You two saved us!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Kirito said, waving his hand.

" I was really scared." The female of the five people said, she has black hair, green eyes, and she wore a blue armor with light blue clothing inside, she also wore a white long gloves and a blue skirt. "Then when you two came and save me, I was really glad." The girl said, wiping some of her tears from her left eye.

"S-sure..."

"Um... Kirito-san, i know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you two at?" One of the five people asked, this one is a reddish brown haired male, wearing a full set iron armor with crimson shirt inside and a black pants.

Kirito looks away. "I'm level 20 or so. Izayoi is…um…Level 30 or higher." He said lying a bit about his and Izayoi's level. He then look at his HP bar and look at the word 'LV 40' under his health bar.

"Hee... That isn't too far from us, it's really amazing that it's only you two."

"Keita, you don't need to be so polite, the two of us can't really target many enemies at once, except Izayoi. That's why we usually hunt small groups of enemies or isolated enemies, it isn't that efficient. Sometimes, Izayoi had to leave for a while so he can find something fun to do, while defeating a whole horde of enemies." Kirito said to the male, now identified as Keita.

"Oh... i see... by the way... what happened to your friend? He hasn't speak or move since we got here."

Kirito and the rest of the people looked at Izayoi. "Hey... are you okay? You've been silent since we arrived. Is something wrong?" Kirito said, knowing his mentor can stay there doing nothing in one place but he was getting worried. "Izayoi?"

"Kirito, I have to leave." Izayoi said standing up from his seat, surprising everyone. Kirito then stands up as he looked at Izayoi. "Leave? Is it that time?" He asked as Izayoi sigh. "Yes, I need to join the others up the floors. I have to do some work on the way, too." He said rubbing his neck, feeling bad for leaving Kirito but he has to. "Will you come back soon?" Kirito asked as Izayoi smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come back. Wouldn't want to leave my student, too long. Would i?" Izayoi said as Kirito laugh. "Yeah…" Kirito said sadly as a hand pat his shoulder, Kirito looked up to see Izayoi smile.

"Don't worry, Okay? Take care." Izayoi said, saying goodbye to him. Then, Izayoi looked towards the five people who each had a sad face. "I'm sorry." He exclaim sadly. "No!" Izayoi turn his head a little to see the outburst. "E-Even though you're leaving, we'll never forget that you rescued us, fighting off the mantis until Kirito-san arrived... that's why, you're still our hero!" The only female of the five group said.

"Yeah!"

"She's right Izayoi-san."

"We're still grateful." Everyone agreed with her.

"Everyone..." Izayoi said as he shakes his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" Izayoi stated as he smile mentally. "Thanks. It's nice to have friends like this sometimes."

Everyone smile and Kirito shook his head at Izayoi.

"In that case." Keita said after watching Izayoi recover. "Izayoi, Kirito, what would you think about joining our guild?" Kirito and Izayoi looked at him in surprise. "The only one that we have who can occupy as a vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user." He pointed to purple wearing member of the group and then walked towards the only female in the group and pat her head.

"Her name is Sachi, i'd planned her to switch to sword and shield use so she could fight in the front." He said as he keeps petting her. "But she said she isn't really sure how, so do you two think you can show her the ropes?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm useless." The girl, Sachi, said as she moved to the side a step out of Keita's hand reach. "I can't go out and fight in the front rank, i'd be scared."

"Just hide behind your shield!" One of the group, a brown hair male wearing a iron breastplate with purple cloth and black pant, Tetsuo, said.

"You've always been a scaredy-cat." Keita said.

"Booo..." Sachi poofed her cheek at that remark, everyone else excluding Izayoi and Kirito, laugh at that.

"Everyone from our guild, is from our school's PC research club. Ah... but don't worry, you two will fit in soon, right?" Keita asked the rest of his guild's mates as they all nod their heads.

"Thanks for the offer. But I prefer being solo." Izayoi said as everyone wears a frown that he couldn't join in their guild. "And I don't think I have time to completely be with you guys, on levelling, hunting or other things. But thanks for the offer, though. I appreciate it. I hope your guild will go far. I have faith in you and your leader." He said as he extends his hand to the leader. "Thanks for the support." Keita said with a smile taking Izayoi's hand and shake it.

"No problem. Everyone take care." Izayoi said waving goodbye to all of them as he walk away but not before he stopped. "And Kirito keep an eye on them." He said without turning around as he exit the inn.

After that, Keita turns to Kirito who was staring at the door, where Izayoi left. "Kirito," He said as Kirito snapped out of his thought as he turns to Keita. "What is it?" He asked. "Would you think to join in our guild?" He asked with a smile.

Kirito then went silent, thinking the offer very hard, on one hand, he and Izayoi will gain the allies that could, maybe understand them... on the other hand, there's a big chance they will all die, and the last thing he want is to see his friends die in front of him.

After a long silent, he finally answered. "Okay... I'll join after all." Kirito looked at them all. "Thanks."

Everyone smiled widely and crowded him. "Let's all do our best!"

**Floor 20: Sunlit Forest**

"Hyah!" Sasamaru said as he thrust his spear into the monster 'Praying Mantis'. He was one of the member of the 'Black Cats of the Full Moon', the guild Kirito has joined. He had brown, curly hair and green eyes. He was mostly dressed in light, green clothing with light metal armor plates on his chest and his left shoulder. Sasamaru also wore brown, leather gauntlets, dark boots and a blue cap.

Right now, Kirito with his newly joined group are hunting plus training at the forest that they all met at for the first time, and Kirito tried to teach Sachi how to be a vanguard.

The monster hissed as it backs away, Sachi moved up forward slowly to attack, but the monster roared at her, Sachi rise her shield and back away in fright, Sasamaru thrust his spear again, but this time the monster instead of backing away, slashed at Sachi pushing her back, the monster prepared another slash.

"Sachi, get back!" Kirito said from the rear as he moved up to the front, the mantis raised one of its bladed arm to attack her, but Kirito cut its arm, the mantis hissed in pain as it now looks at Kirito and raised its other arm, Kirito, knowing what will happen, countered it by knocking back the mantis's arm. "Tetsuo! Switch!"

"Right!" Tetsuo dashed forward, weapon shining signaling his attack. "Hyaaah!" Tetsuo striked the mantis's body with his mace, kiling it.

**Congratulation**

**Lv Up! Tetsuo**

**22 – 23**

"All right!" Tetsuo cheered as Kirito smiled, watching the others congratulating him.

"So the lead group made it through floor 28... And news about The Thousand Blades passed through 30 to 35 floors alone, without any help from the other guilds. The guilds were cautious of him, but none the less they proceed with no trouble at all…" Keita said as he read a newspaper called 'Weekly Argo', a newspaper that tells the players about what's going on in this world. "Amazing... Hey Kirito, what's the difference between us and the lead group?

Right now, the group are resting after a long hunt, Kirito and Keita are resting near a cliff edge, Kirito sitting eating his ration bar, and Keita lying down reading his newspaper.

"They know all the fastest way to get EXP, and they don't share them." Kirito answered, swallowing his last bite.

Keita sighed. "I'm sure that's part of it, but i think it's willpower."

"Willpower?"

Keita stood up. "You might say it's a determination to protect one's friend... no, everyone." He looked at Keita. "Right now, they're still protecting us, but i'd like to think my will is just as strong." Keita looked at the other, who was resting at a higher edge of the cliff. "Naturally, our first priority is our friend's safety, but someday, we want to make it up there, to the top, with everyone else."

"Kirito, The Thousand Blades. Who is he?" Keita asked out of nowhere, as Kirito ate his ration bar and then nearly choke on it when Keita ask him.

"W-What? Who's The Thousand Blades?" Kirito said as he tried to kept a straight face. He does not want to reveal Izayoi's identity to them. If not then, they will regretful for not recruiting him. "I hear he works alone. I don't know why but people said bad things about him. I noticed he doesn't work with any of the other guilds, in the news. But some of the guild members were grateful for him, for saving them. If not for him they would be dead by the monster that they were assigned to defeat."

"People say he was kind, strong and cares for other people safety, even though he doesn't know about them. Do you think he's like that at all, Kirito?" Keita asked as Kirito shook his head as a smile edged to his face. "Well, if they say it like that. Then, it must be true even though he works alone but I know he means well." Kirito stated his answer to him.

"I always looked up to people like him." Keita exclaims as Kirito raise an eyebrow on his sentence. "I hear people wanted to give him a reward for saving them, but he decline. He helps people without wanting any items from them as a gift, but instead he wanted to hear the word, 'Thanks' or 'Thank you' from them." Keita said smiling as he always liked to help people in need, but he was in a guild, his guild. But he can help his people if they were in some type of trouble, that would be just enough for him.

"I know what you mean. Helping people in need." Kirito said as he and Izayoi had sometimes help people on their quest or they want some directions on where to go. But mainly they always help saving them. And for that he also wants to protect this guild from dying. "Helping people…" Kirito said to himself as he turns to the others, who right now are watching them, as Tetsuo and the others watched with a smile. "You're right." Kirito said to him.

Keita laughed. "Hey leader, looking good!" Keita looked behind him only to see the orange cloak member of the group, Ducker, putting him into a headlock.

"So we're going to be up there with the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' and the 'Knights of the Blood Oath'?" Tetsuya asked as he and the others came down toward them.

"So what? There's nothing wrong setting up high goals, first we reach lv 30." Keita said still in a headlock.

"What? That's impossible."

"Yeah right!"

"That's some goal leader!"

"If the 'Black Cat' ever do grow up, and make it to the front lines. Keita's ideals could change the insular atmosphere up there." Kirito said mentally, looking at his lv 48 words below his HP bar.

* * *

**Floor 11: Taft**

"I have an announcement for you!" Keita said, gaining all the members attention. Right now, they are at an inn room, gathering for the announcement. "As of our last hunt, we saved 20.000 coins!"

"Woah!"

"Awesome!"

"Before too long, we'll be able to buy our own house." Tetsuya said.

"Hey hey! Why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?" The green spearman of the group said.

"Yeah!" Keita agree.

"No." Sachi shook her head. "I'm fine as i am."

"Don't worry about it." Sasamaru said. "Besides, we can't make Kirito protect us forever."

"I'm sorry." Sachi said to him.

"I don't mind. Don't worry about it." Kirito said.

"Sorry, Kirito..." Keita looked at Sachi. "Sachi, I know it's hard to switch jobs. But you're almost there. Let's all do our best!"

"Yeah." Sachi said with nodded, but she looked down on the floor, her bang covered her eyes.

**Floor 28: Wolf Plains**

Kirito walked in the moonlight as he noticed there was a fight as he hears the roaring and the growling of a wolf.

He arrived at a hill, below them are three players wearing Japanese armors and weapons with all red cloth beneath the armor and one familiar player fighting one giant 'Crimson Wolf'.

"Klein..." Kirito whisper.

Klein, the novice he helped when they were still lv 1, now is a skilled player with an impressive combination with his team. He finished the giant 'Crimson Wolf' in one slash of his katana.

Klein released his breath in relieve, he then noticed the figure at the hill. "Oh? It's Kirito! Oy, you guys clean up the rest of the trash mobs."

"Sure!" One of Klein's crew said.

"I was thinking i hadn't seen you in a while! You're out leveling this late?" Klein ask as he walked closer and stopped in front of him, but then he noticed something, a mark above Kirito HP bar. "That mark... Did you joined a guild?"

"Yeah i guess…" Kirito answer, looking away.

"Is Izayoi with you?" Klein asked as Kirito just shakes his head. "No, he's got something to do."Kirito exclaims.

"Hey! We can move on!" Klein's guild members said, finishing the last enemy.

Kirito then started to walk away past Klein. "Bye." Kirito said.

"Yeah." Klein turned his head looking at the leaving Kirito. "Geez. That's still bugging you?"

"It's not his fault, you know." A voice said as Klein looked behind him to see a silhouette perch on a big rock. "He's always like that. Just give him time." The figure said as Klein tried to see him, but the moon was too bright. Then, he blink to get a better look of the figure, but the figure disappeared.

"Who was that?"

* * *

**Floor 11: Taft**

A ball of light appeared on the town portal, and when it fade Kirito came out of it.

He was ready to return to the inn, after he did some leveling, that is until a message from Keita appeared. Kirito blinked. "A message from Keita?" He thought as he opened the message. "Sachi left and hadn't return, we're heading out to the dungeon area, if you learn anything, let me know." Kirito read the message in his mind.

"Sachi..." Kirito whispered. He opened his skill menu, and selected 'Track.' Kirito's eyes went green and so does his vision, he search for Sachi as he found her foot prints. Kirito then quickly ran following her foot prints.

Taft Bridge Sewer

Sachi was under the bridge sewer, sitting there while holding her knee up, away from everything else only hearing the calm sound of the flowing water.

"Sachi." Sachi instantly looked towards the person who called her.

"Kirito..." She whispered, looking at Kirito standing there.

"Everyone's worried." Kirito said walking closer, Sachi only looked away and hugged her knee tighter. Kirito then stopped near her and sit down.

"Hey Kirito... Let's run away together."

"Run away from what?" Kirito asked.

"From this town... from the monsters... from the Black Cats... from Sword Art Online."

Kirito choked on his saliva, as he sweat bullets. "D-do you mean a double suicide?!"

Sachi smiled a hollow smile. "That might be okay."

"What?!"

Sachi shook her head. "No, sorry, that was a lie. If i had the courage to die, i wouldn't hide in the safety of the town would i?"

Kirito just smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hey, why can't we leave this place?" Kirito lost his smile. "Why do we have to die, even though it's a game? What's the point of this?"

"I don't think there is a point." Kirito said looking at the flowing water.

"I'm afraid of dying." Sachi said, looking at the water.

Kirito looked at her in surprise. "You're afraid of dying?"

"I'm so scared, i haven't been able to sleep lately..."

"You won't die." Sachi looked at Kirito with surprise.

"Really? How can you say for sure?"

"The Black Cats is a strong guild. Our margin of safety is well above average. And Tetsuo and I are both here. There's no need for you to force yourself into the front ranks.

"I really don't have to die? I can go back to reality someday?" Saichi asked

"Yeah. You aren't going to die. I'm sure they'll beat this game eventually, and I know someone that is going to beat it.

Sachi looked at him in surprise and smiled as tears started to roll down her eyes.

Diamond Inn

Kirito sat on his bed, after messaging the others that he had found Sachi, and told that she was fine. The good thing is that the others didn't ask too many things, if they did ask too many questions, it'll put Sachi in an awkward position. Right now, Kirito only wore a black long sleeves shirt and black pants. Then, a knock on the door gain his attention as he closed his menu. "Come in." He said as the door opened revealing Sachi carrying a pillow and wearing a white sleeping gown.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't get to sleep.

Later that night…

"If you stay in this guild, you'll be safe. Someday, you'll go back to reality. There are a lot of players like you who are afraid of dying. But they still laugh, cry, and live, as best as they can in this world. I'd never really thought about it…" Kirito said in his mind lying down on his bed, while Sachi was sleeping next to him on the same bed as him.

"Kirito?" Sachi called as Kirito turns his body, his back against the bed. "It's okay. You're going to survive." Sachi smiled at him with a red face as she tried to get back to sleep.

"I'll protect all of you." Kirito said mentally as he stares at the ceiling. "Izayoi, I'll protect them just as you ask."

"Okay, see you." Keita said to the others as he stood in front of the town portal. "Teleport: Town of Beginnings." With that said, he disappeared.

"I can't believe buying our own house feels this exciting!" Sasamaru the green spearman said.

"You sound like an old man!" Ducker said as he hit Sasamaru playfuly. The others only laughed at that.

"Hey! Let's make some cash while Keita's buying the house!" Tetsuo suggested.

"Will we buy furniture?" Sachi asked feeling excited.

"Want to get up to the dungeon?" Ducker asked.

"Wouldn't our usual hunting ground be better?" Kirito asked, feeling slightly worried.

"We can do it faster above." Sasamaru said.

"At our levels, we'll be fine." Ducker said.

Kirito didn't look convinced by it.

* * *

"I told you we'd have no problem!" Sasamaru said, walking in front.

The 'Black Cat' guild was facing no dangerous resistance so far, but even so, Kirito still doesn't look convinced. The dungeon area were glowing teal color boxes like area, where the road, wall, and roof are made of teal boxes.

"We might be almost at the front line!" Sasamaru said carrying his spear in his shoulder.

"Heck yeah!" Ducker agreed but he then noticed something. "Oh?"

Ducker ran ahead as he found a symbol like thing on a wall, he touched it and the wall turn into a door.

"A hidden door here?" Kirito thought, shocked and suspicious.

Ducker opened the door, inside in the middle of the room is a treasure chest. "Oh?! A treasure chest!" Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tetsuo all went inside.

"W-wait!" Kirito warned, still feeling suspicious as he, and Sachi walked inside.

Ducker smiled at his finding, he crouched and opened the chest, but instead of treasures, the chest triggered an alarm.

*Tiiiit* *Tiiiit* *Tiiit*

Kirito knew it well, they are in a very dangerous situation. The room door closed, and the walls opened as 'Mine Gobins' stormed into the room and stone golums appeared in the room.

"It's a trap! Everyone let's get out of here!" Kirito said, taking his teleport crystal out.

"Teleport Taft!" Ducker said as nothing happened. "Teleport Taft!" Still nothing happened.

"We can't use our crystals!" Sachi said, looking at her crystal.

"Is this a Crystal-nullification area?" Kirito asked unsheathing his sword,

The goblins charged, as Kirito managed to take out the monsters easily. Ducker got thrown as one of the golum hit him. "Akh!?" Ducker noticed a shadow on the ground, he looked up and saw Goblins raising their pick axe and striking it at Ducker. "Ahk! Ugh! AAAAhhhhh!" Ducker screamed as he disappeared into thousands of glass.

Kirito look, shocked. "No!" Kirito said as he kept slashing at the enemy. "Tetsuo, Sasamaru stay together!"

"Uagghh!" Tetsuo cried out as he shatters into thousands of glass.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru cried out his friend's name, he gritted his teeth. "Damn you!" He charged at the stone golum that killed Tetsuo and pierced it. The golum only raised its hand and strike at Sasamaru. "Uaghhh!" Sasamaru cried out as he got thrown away and disappeared into a thousand of glass.

"Hyaaahhh!" Kirito cried out as he charged and killed any enemy that was near him. Kirito kept on killing recklessly, while dodging by the enemy.

"Hyah!" Kirito slashed at a golum before he sees Sachi, struggling against an enemy, blocking a stone golum with her staff. "Sachi!" Kirito cried out as he charged killing the two golums that was standing in his way.

Sachi pushed the golum back and tried to run towards Kirito, but behind her another golum appeared, ready to strike as Kirito's eyes widen.

"No!" Kirito run towards her, but it was too late as the golum strike, hitting her. Kirito can only watch as her life point went from red to empty. She looked at Kirito and whispered something as she shatters into thousands of glass.

"What…?" Izayoi said as he arrived in the Town of Beginnings. He felt a disturbance and a sense of sadness in the air. "Kirito…" He said as he gritted his teeth, and then walk along the road to get some time alone.

"Why did this happen?"

**December 24, 2023 Floor: Myugen**

This town was filled with snow as players enjoy themself as its christmas, couples romantically walking through the snow or sitting at the bench, watching the pretty lights that filled the street.

A loneman in black sit in a bench silently, watching the others.

"Lately you had been taking big risks with your level-rising." A female hooded figure said standing behind the bench.

"Did you get any new information?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing worth charging money for.

"What a useless information broker. Pretty unusual for you.

"I know you're having a bad time with your old guild. I think that's why Izayoi doesn't want to get to know them much deeper, afraid to lose them, of course. When, he loses someone precious to him I'm pretty sure you don't want to look at it."

"Really?"

"Anyway, this is a first time event. It wasn't in the beta test. There's no way to get information. On Cristmas Eve… In other words, late tonight, the event boss "Nicholas the Renegade," will appear. Beneath a certain fir tree. The big guilds are searching pretty hard for it."

Kirito then stood up. "You have an idea where it is don't you?" The information broker asked.

"Maybe." Kirito answered walking away.

"You're seriously going to try and solo it?"

"Izayoi, will be there. You don't have to ask." Kirito said silently as he keeps on walking to the inn.

Black Eagle Inn

"In this world, the dead won't return. But, there's a rumor that Nicholas the Renegade drops an item that can revive the dead." Kirito said as he opened his equipment menu, equipping a warmer version of his coat with white fur and equipping a new sword he had.

"If I try and fight him alone, I'll probably die. I'll die in a place where no one will see me, leaving nothing behind."

Flashback

He remembered after the 'death event' of the Black Cat guild, he had waited for Keita at the town to deliver the grim news. The shocked and surprised face of him scared him, Keita dropped the house keys he bought for them. "You were a beater… You never had any right to be with us!" He said as Kirito eyes widen.

Keita then slowly climbed up onto railing stand as he jumped off from floor 11 Taft, as Kirito wanted to catch him but it was too late as he could only watched him fall.

A few feet from Kirito was Izayoi, as he watched his friend sadly.

"That's why I never wanted to get to know them. When they die, how could you forget about them? Just leave you with a heavy guilt of not saving them."

"But Kirito you have to understand. While we may be stuck in this death game, you have to understand. You have to remember what they fought for, as that will be your strength to survive in this game." He said as he remembered some of the players he met along the upper floors, he meant to save but it was already too late. "Damn it…" He whispers quietly as he left with a heavy heart.

Present

"That's right. I… My arrogance…killed you. If I hadn't hidden my level…" Kirito stands up and left.

**Floor 35: Forest of Wandering**

Kirito stopped walking through the snowy forest area, looking one more time on his map. Then, he looked up towards a giant fir tree in the middle of the area.

"If I can defeat Nicholas, Sachi's soul will return, and I'll be able to hear her last words. No matter what words she uses to curse me, I must accept them." Kirito said as he put the map in his pocket and run towards the giant fir tree that was standing out amongst the rest, as that where he will defeat Nicholas the Renegade.

He ran, but half way there he stopped as his sensor skill sensed something. As he runs, he sense something as he stopped, turning to his right. A light appeared near him, and when it disappeared, Klein and his 5 guild mates appeared, wearing their red ancient Japanese equipment.

"Yo." Klein greeted him.

"You followed me?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah. You're after the revival item?

"Yeah."

"Don't risk your life on a stupid rumor. If you die in the game, you die for real. The moment our Hp drops to zero, our brains in the real world-"

"Shut up." Kirito muttered.

"Fighting solo is crazy. Cut it out! Join us… Whoever gets the revival item drop keeps it, without any hard feelings either way. That's fair, right?"

"Then, there'd be no point. I have to do it myself." Kirito said drawing his sword.

"I can't let you die here, Kirito!"

Then all of a sudden, Klein stopped as behind him portals of lights appeared as players wearing high-ranked, heavy metal armor with silver and blue as the base came out of the portals. Klein and his guild mates instantly went to Kirito's side and spun around putting a defensive formation. "You were being followed, too, Klein." Kirito said holding his sword's hilt.

"Looks that way."

"The Holy Dragon Alliance? They'll do anything for a rare item." Klein said.

"What do we do?"

Then, a voice called out as everyone that was gathered on the snow covered field heard it.

"I see that you're in a tight situation there, Kirito." The voice said as Kirito widen his eyes, knowing the owner's voice. "Let me help you." The voice said as The Holy Dragon Alliance searches for the voice, knowing that he will get in their way of obtaining a rare item.

"You should look up sometimes." Izayoi said as he lands in front The Dragon Alliance, creating a crater while he landed. "Kirito go, I'll be with you in a second. Klein, you now know what to do, right?" Izayoi said as a grin made its way to his face.

"Y-You're The Thousand Blades!" Someone said pointing out at Izayoi while he held a scared face. "Looks like someone knows me." Izayoi said as he unsheathes his twin guns and pointed it at them. "W-What guns? How could he have them? Can this game have guns?" Klein asked shocked as The Dragon Alliance too was shocked.

"Surprise? Me too, when I received them. And it's fun when you get to shoot monsters and they die instantly. So, if you wanna die early, step up." He said still pointing his guns at them with hard trained eyes.

"I…" Kirito hesitantly said, as he didn't know what to do in this situation. "Kirito, go!" Klein said to him. "But…" Kirito said unsure of himself.

"We'll hold them off. So, as I said Kirito. Go!" Izayoi said as Kirito turns back and started to sprint towards the biggest fir tree.

"Well, Klein ready to fight?" He asked as Klein stopped behind him. "Yeah, but if we do, we have to kill them, right?" Klein asked sadly. "Who said anything about killing them?" Izayoi stated as he lowered his guns. "But you have guns! You can kill them with just one of your shots!"

"Yeah, I can if they want to kill you or your guild." Izayoi stated as Klein eyes widen as he instantly nodded finally understanding what he meant. "We just have to buy some time till me and Kirito defeat the Renegade." Izayoi said as Klein replied. "Ok." Klein said readying his curved sword. "Attack!" The Holy Dragon Alliance then charged with their spearman in front.

"Too easy." Izayoi said as he pointed his guns at them, then he points down his guns at their feet. "Stay down." He said shooting several shots at the snow in front of the spearman, it exploded as they were blown away due to the power and force of the shot.

After the spearman got blown away, the two guilds charged at each other. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Izayoi said as he backhand a guild member, unconscious.

"Black Cross!" Izayoi said as he slashes several guild members with his guns. He slashed at their chest twice, doing a critical damage at them. "It's a good thing they were wearing high ranked, heavy armor or not they're dead with just this slash." Izayoi said viewing their Hp which was nearly close to zero.

"Klein, I'm going to help Kirito." Izayoi said to Klein who was behind him, fighting a guild member. "Ok, make sure Kirito survive." Klein said as Izayoi chuckles and then disappeared.

Meanwhile Kirito kept on running, and stopped as he arrived directly underneath the giant fir tree.

*Tang* *Tang*

A Christmas bell was heard as Santa's carriage bells was also heard as the two of them looked at the sky as a trail of Santa carriage were seen.

He looked around until he was cut off from his inspection as a giant figure fall of from the sky and landed in front of him creating a large snow blast, after the blast cleared off, the figure looked like Santa Claus, but its eyes were looking at different way and it had long arms and carried an axe, it was Nicholas the Renegade. It created a mechanical sound as it moved.

"Kirito," Izayoi said appearing beside him, with his buster sword, The Avenger, in his right hand. "Izayoi." Kirito said as they look at each other, as they nodded.

"Let's tell this Nicholas Claus what we want for Christmas!" Izayoi said with a grin as he and Kirito charged towards Nicholas.

* * *

Klein and his guildmates sat down and panting tiredly after surviving the battle, a sound of walking got Klein's attention as he sees Kirito walking towards them with Izayoi behind him, alive.

"Kirito! Izayoi!" Klein greeted them happily. Kirito then threw something towards him as he catches it. "H-Hey…"

"That's the revival item."

"Let me see."

"The target player…" He said continuing to read until he's eyes widen. "Within ten seconds?" Klein said surprised.

"Use it on the next person you see die." Kirito said he walks away, but a hand stopped him.

Kirito…" Klein called but he doesn't respond. "Kirito!" He said as Kirito responded by turning his head at him. "You have to survive! Survive until the end, please…" He said as tears appeared on his eyes as he let go.

Kirito walked away, leaving Klein and his guild. But not before a pat on his back alerted him, as he slowly looked up. "Don't worry. I'm here. So don't make a sad face and just survive in this world, alright?" Izayoi stated as Klein rubs his tears away, as he smile and nods at him.

"Ja'ne." Izayoi said as with a wave of goodbye, he left.

Black Eagle Inn

Izayoi watched the snow from the window as he glances down at Kirito. That is, until a message appeared on Kirito's screen as he opened it.

**Gift Box from Sachi**

Kirito looked at it in surprise. "Sachi!" He called as Izayoi looked at Kirito who opened the gift. The gift is a black crystal that floats around Kirito's hand.

"A message crystal." Izayoi said.

Kirito pressed the crystal as it glows.

"Merry Christmas, Izayoi and Kirito. By the time you two hear this, I'm guessing, I'll be dead. How to explain it... To tell the truth, i never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. But if i keep feeling like that, I'll probably die someday. And it's no one's fault. It's my own problem. Kirito, ever since that night, you've continued to tell me each night that i won't die. If I'm killed, you'll probably blame yourself, so i decide to record this. And i know your true strength. I accidently saw it a while ago, since you and Izayoi are partners, I'm guessing he's as strong as you, but I think Izayoi is stronger if he goes off alone, hunting while you're here with me and the Black Cats right? I thought really hard about why you two hid your level and Kirito joined us, but i never did figure it out.

But when i learned how strong you really were, I felt so relieved. So even if I die, you two keep on living, okay? Live to see the end of this world, and to see why it was born... The reason why a weak girl like me ended up here... And the reason you and I met. That's what i want you to do. There's still plenty of time left. Since its Christmas I'll sing a song."

"*Hum* *Hum* *Hum**Hum* *Humhum*"

Izayoi and Kirito then proceeded to hear Sachi humming a song as tears started to fall down from Kirito eyes.

"Bye Izayoi, and Kirito. I'm so glad i met you two, especially you Kirito. Thank you. Good bye."

The crystal stopped glowing as it fell down the floor.

* * *

How did you like that, sad right? Well, there's more where that came from...i think? As i said if you want more, review more ok? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon Tamer

Hello, guys. This is a new chapter for The Thousand Blades. And I got something to say, I know some of you would like to know why Izayoi like this? Why he's good, and not rude or arrogant. I made Izayoi like this because I want him to be like this, good, caring and kind. But don't wronged me, I'm still gonna keep his badass form if I still can.

If the real Izayoi was in Sword Art Online, he will already beat the game with his god like strength. And I thought that it was too short if i made him like that. So, I'm gonna ask you, why are you still reading this? Is it because it's interesting? or you just want to read it to pass the time? As I said why are you still reading this even though I changed Izayoi. I know I'm not a good writer. But why? I want your answer. Please give me an answer on why are you still reading this? By review of course.

I know I don't own Mondaiji. But in these few weeks I noticed a lot of people were reading this and it keeps increasing everytime I publish the new chapter. So, I'll ask you. Why? Sorry for repeating why, but I just have to.

So, please I want your answer. Tell me why are you reading this? Write your answer in the review. And I'm sorry if I publish late. My laptop has a fixing to do and it will probably take 3 or 2 weeks to repair it. So now I'm using my IPad to write, it's slow but it helps than doing nothing.

So answer by review. If you ask me if I'm still gonna continue this. I will. Even though my other stories are in a hold. But I will keep continuing this story. So, bye and i'll see you when your answers is in the review, okay? I gotta go. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dragon Tamer

**February 23, 2024 Floor 35: Lost Forest**

"What? You've got that lizard to heal you. You don't need any heal crystals." A red headed woman said to a brown haired twin tail girl. "What about you? You never fight from the front. So do you need crystals?" The brown haired girl said frustrated with her attitude. "Of course I do... I'm not a child idol like you, Silica-chan, so boys won't heal me." The red headed said while brushing a strand of her hair.

"C-Come on, you two." A player of the group said, wearing a light plate armor, a gray cape and a bucket like helm.

The now named Silica instantly closed her menu, "Fine! I don't need the items. I won't be partying with you anymore. There are plenty of parties that want me." She said as she turns around and walk away, surprising her party members.

"Hey, Silica-chan!" Her now former party member shouted at her to comeback, but she kept on walking away.

**Floor 35: Forest Maze**

"Now this is a peaceful day, without the Drunken Apes around." Izayoi stated with a breath of relief as Kirito who was beside him sweat drop. "Those Apes are really getting on my nerves. They're slow, and they'll drink when they know that they're gonna be dead, in the last few seconds." Izayoi explained the reason he hates the Drunken Apes.

Kirito watches on as Izayoi looked around for any Drunken Apes. Because he wasn't in the mood to fight them, cause they were weaker than him, by a lot.

He admit that being with Izayoi is fun and he likes his company than being alone by himself. Sometimes, when he leave for whatever work he got, he always waits for him, even though he had to wait in a town, changing his equipment, sharpening his weapon, maximizing his sword skill and passive skill. He remembered when after The Moonlit Black Cats tragedy, Izayoi met up with him, as he saw that he wears sad smile, like he knows already about the tragedy.

At first, he was frustrated as to why he doesn't came earlier, then all of this would never happen. He nearly screamed at him, for not being there to save them, then he asked. "Why? Why don't come earlier? If you'd been there, then all of them would never die especially Sachi! What is so important about going to this work of yours, huh? Is it important than to saves lives, they're lives!" Kirito said angrily, as Izayoi suddenly punched him in the face, shocking him.

"Don't ever say that? You think I was laying around, doing nothing? This work I got involves saving lives, okay? You think it's easy? You think life in this game is easy? It's not! " Izayoi said as he then realized what he was doing as he turned around and sighs, trying to kept calm.

Then, he looked at Kirito who had his eyes widen from his sudden outburst. He frown as he collected himself and breathed a deep breath, letting out his anger. After that he looked at the black haired teenager. "Kirito as I said did you think life in this game is easy? It's not. I know what you're going through, I experienced it all the time." Izayoi said sadly as Kirito raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked as he was curious about him. "When I'm in this work of mine, I've always get to the upper floors, to have some fun and alone time. At the time, a few players came to me, asking directions on where to get to this place.

"I agreed to help them, by showing them the way, But they were how you say enthusiastic about going there. I asked why they were so excited about going to this place." Izayoi explained as he continued while Kirito listened in on his story. "Turns out they were doing a mission together, to defeat the Floor Boss when no one has even defeated. Except me, that is. After a while, we entered the Floor Boss chamber, and suddenly the lights were on, and we immediately spotted the Floor Boss, the leader of the group suggest that they would switch. The leader and me in the front and the two others, supporting us. But the others within the group, weren't listening as they rushed to the Floor Boss." Izayoi said as he wears a frown on his face.

"What happen?" Kirito asked.

"I should have stopped them from charging in on the boss." Izayoi muttered.

Flashback

"You...how could you?" A player said to Izayoi his face full of anger. "How could you let my little brother die like that?" He said as the leader of the group just stood beside Izayoi. "I...I get it now! You are a beater,right?" He asked as Izayoi narrows his eyes. "That's why you couldn't save him, because you care only to yourself, right? You let him to die by that weak Floor Boss, am I right?" He asked as guilt washes over Izayoi. He couldn't save him in time because the boss has already gotten him to first while he saved his brother. He couldn't do anything about it, he can't save them both but he wished that he could.

"Let's go and leave this selfish beater, alone." He said as he turns around and teleport to the nearby town. "Huh... I should have save him." Izayoi mutters as a hand pat his shoulder, he looked to see the leader who had a sad smile. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. You save him and I think his little brother will be happy for that. You shouldn't blame yourself of their death, you should think what they fought for." The leader said with a smile, and then he sighs.

"Well, I gotta go." He said, ready to teleport but he stopped a minute later before teleporting. "You know I don't blame the beta tester, for all of this." He said as Izayoi looked at him, a slight smile was on his face. "Without them we would never how to defeat the Floor Bosses here. And I know you are The Thousand Blades." He said to him. "You know, huh? I thought all of Aincrad forgot about me. I guess there still some who knows me." Izayoi sighing as the leader laugh. "The Thousand Blades... Everyone knows him. Without you going through all the levels by yourself, we would never gotten up here in the first place. Your Information about the monster here and below were absolutely right! And that's why I know you're gonna beat this game." He said with a smile as he teleported out of there.

"Everyone knows me, huh? Let's see if they really know me." Izayoi said as he left walking away from the empty chamber.

* * *

Present

**Floor 35: Forest Maze**

Kirito remembered listening through the end of the story, as he then laughed which attracted Izayoi attention. "What so funny?" Izayoi asked raising his eyebrow.

Then, Kirito stopped laughing as a smile was edged to his face. "I believe him." He stated which confused Izayoi. "Believe in what?" Izayoi asked. "That you will beat this game." He said as Izayoi eyes widen as he then grin. "Well, I am The Thousand Blades, after all. So, I will beat this game." Izayoi said with a bit of seriousness in his tone, as the two were just walking through the forest, spending time, relaxing which In Izayoi case was relaxing from exploring through the floors for a while and just relaxed without any fighting.

Kirito was just following him because he got nothing to do at the moment. Anyway, as he said following with Izayoi is fun and maybe they'll find something to do while they relaxed. He ain't got any problem on relaxing from all the fighting, but why are they walking in a forest full of monsters? Shouldn't resting be in a peaceful town full of friendly NPC's and doesn't involved fighting? He thought that they were gonna relaxed and not fight. But now they were literally in a forest full of monsters and its completely involved fighting.

"Why do I feel that there's... A girl in trouble?" Izayoi said mentally as he shrugged and continued he's relaxing by walking through a dangerous forest, with Kirito beside him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest Maze...

"I don't have any healing items?!" The brown twin tailed girl said as she was suddenly hit by a mace from one of the Drunken Apes, and collided with a tree. She then searches for her weapon but it was far away from her, suddenly the Drunken Ape was gonna smash her with its mace, until her feathery dragon, Piña took the hit that was meant for her.

"Pina!" She said rushing to her dragon. "Pina...Pina!" She said as she watches Pina's Hp went to zero. "Pina...Pina!" She cry out to the small dragon that shatter and turn into a feather. The three Drunken Apes surrounded her as she look behind her in fear.

But before the Apes can attack, all of them went still, then shatter. "Why is it always Drunken Apes?" Izayoi said with his Heaven and Hell sword drawn. "Pina..." She whisper as tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She then look at the feather that the small dragon turn into and pick it up. "Pina...don't leave me alone...Pina!" The girl said as she starts to cry.

Izayoi walk closer, sheathing his twin swords. "What's that feather?" He asked as Kirito stand beside him, he too was curious. "It's Pina. My partner..." She stated as Izayoi and Kirito were surprised. "You're a beast tamer?" Izayoi said frowning. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save Pina." Izayoi said as the girl shook her head. "No... I was being stupid. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own." The girl look at Izayoi with tears eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

Izayoi then crouched beside her. "Does that feather happen to have an item name?" He asked. The girl blink, as she then touch the item, a name bar appear.

**Pina's Heart**

The girl look stun for a moment, and started to cry again.

"Don't cry. It's gonna be alright. If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her." Izayoi said as the girl look at Izayoi. "Really?" The girl look hopefully to Izayoi.

"It's on the south side of Floor:47 there's a field dungeon called Hill of Memories. I've heard that the flower that bloom at its top can revive a pet." He said explaining to her.

The girl smile, but then her smile drop. "Floor:47..."

"If you give me the GP, i'd go for you... But if the pet owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom." Izayoi stated as the girl looked at him again.

"That information is enough. If I work hard to raise my level, then someday..." She was interrupted by Izayoi. "They can only be revived for three days after death." Izayoi said as to not make her cry again after he told her the bad news.

"No... It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Pina." The girl said staring at the feather sadly.

"Don't worry." Izayoi said standing up, "You have three days." Izayoi stated as he look at Kirito as the two of them nod and began opening up their menu. The girl watches them as a menu suddenly appear in front of her. She saw that several equipments were slowly appearing in the menu, then she look up at the two as they were the ones who were giving her the equipments.

"This equipment should be worth a good six or seven levels. Kirito is worth five or six levels." He said continuing. "If we go with you, it'll work out." He stated.

The girl then stands up, "Why would you do all this for me?" She asked as Izayoi look at her and then at Kirito, as he smile. "Kirito, take it away. You have the answer." He said as Kirito glared at him, then Kirito walk up towards her as he touch a part of his hair. "If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you." He exclaim as the girl answered. "I promise." She said as Kirito covered his face with his hand, to hide his embarrassment of telling.

"it's because you look like my little sister..." Kirito said as the girl stifle a giggle as it then turns to a laugh. "I'm sorry." The girl said to Kirito as she smile. "Thank you... Um, I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay, but..." the girl stated opening her menu and open her money transfer but before she can finish it, Izayoi stopped her.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that. This isn't entirely incompatible with my reason being here. Me and Kirito...let's just say we have had enough of people giving us money. We're not doing this for money." Izayoi explained as Kirito breath a relief sigh, since he and Kirito already have too much money.

The girl look at him, then she remember something. "Um, I'm Silica." She introduce herself as she offered her hand, remembering that they don't know each other.

Izayoi smile as he took her hand. "I'm Izayoi. We won't be together long, but it's nice to meet you." He said as they shook hands. Then, Kirito introduced himself as he shakes hands with Silica.

"Let's go or not I will kill every Drunken Apes around here. Annoying, Drunk Apes ruining my time to relax." He said grasping his Heaven sword, as Silica stifle a laugh with Kirito nodding at him. "What do you know? There's a girl in trouble in the first place. This is turning out to be interesting so far... It's a lot better than learning with the teachers. They're so... Troublesome." Izayoi said mentally as he sigh.

Then, Izayoi let down his hood as Silica raise an eyebrow on that, but figured she ask him later. After that, the three left.

* * *

**Floor 35: Mishe**

The three have arrived at the town, which by now was filled with lights since its night time. Silica, Izayoi and Kirito are walking in the light filled street in peace, with Izayoi in his hood, nothing else is wrong. Silica kinda enjoys the walk.

"There's Silica-chan!" Silica stop hearing her name being call as Izayoi and Kirito stopped to see what's going on. They say two male run towards her, one of them had brown hair and the other red hair. "You're late! We were worried!"

"U-Um..." Silica said turning to them.

"Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want!" The red haired said. "That's very kind of you, but..." Silica said as she look at Izayoi standing beside her. Then, she immediately grab his arm, resulting a surprise from Izayoi. "I'll be in a party with him for a while." She stated as the two male glared at Izayoi, as he turned his head around, not caring about fanboys like them.

"I'm sorry." Silica said as she drag Izayoi away from the two, with Kirito following chuckling all the way.

"I apologize for that." Silica said to Izayoi with him sighing. "Your fans, perhaps?" He asked. "You must be popular." Kirito then asked as Silica answered. "No... They just want me along as a mascot." Silica said with a sad look. "But I got full of myself when they began to call me..." She stop walking, with the two players looking at her. "Dragon Tamer Silica..." She stated as tears were registered in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll make it in time. So don't let those tears fall, okay?" He stated. "Remember, this is for Pina." He said as he pat her head, causing Silica to smile and nod. "Right!" She said as she rub her tears away. Izayoi look towards Kirito as they nod, determine to help her.

"Where do you live, Izayoi?" Silica asked curious about whether he has a home, while Izayoi slightly chuckle in his mind, believing that she will have a shock about this. "To answer your question, I live in Floor 61: Selmburg. Believe it or not, it's true." He said as Silica eyes widen. "But the houses in that city are..." She was continued by Kirito. "Extremely expensive." He stated as Silica nodded, agreeing to his choice of words.

"How can you buy something as expensive as that?" She questioned. "Silica, you don't know me, and I had my ways on buying the house. That house is just eating a little money in my pocket. If you work your way up and have cleared a series of floors, then you can buy a house as expensive. Alright?" Izayoi explained as Silica nervously nodded, as she was not doing well on the part of clearing a 'series' of floors. Then, she turn towards Kirito.

"Where do you live, Kirito?" She asked as Kirito simply answered. "On Floor 50. But that's pretty far." He said as Silica nod, acknowledging that Kirito has a home and that it was far, but not as far enough than Izayoi's.

"Since our homes are far, maybe we'll just stay here instead." Izayoi suggested as Kirito nodded and Silica smile brightly at him. "Really? The cheesecake is really good here." She said walking beside Izayoi.

"Oh, if it isn't Silica." Izayoi, Kirito and Silica look towards the person whose calling her, a red hair women wearing a black armor and was carrying a spear, beside her were three men, two who wears full equipped armor and one of them wears green clothing, who was waving his hand at Silica. Silica look away from the women.

"You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved." The red haired women said as she strode towards her. Kirito who was next to Silica sees that she avoided to face contact with the women. "Is something wrong?" Kirito asked as Silica wears a weak smile. "No, nothing." She answered as the women arrived in front of her. "What happened to the lizard? Could something..." She was intervened by Silica. "Pina died. But I'm definitely bringing her back!" She respond with a determine face. "Eh? Then you're going to the Hill of Memories... But at your level, will you be able to clear it?" She stated as Silica frown.

"She will. It isn't that hard." Izayoi said as the women look at him. "You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me." She stated, judging out of Izayoi appearance. "Let's go. This is just a waste of time." Izayoi said dragging Kirito and Silica out from the red haired. As Izayoi was ear to ear at the women, while he past by he whispered to her. "Believe what you will about me. But I'm not responsible for you life. Just you watch...and don't get in my way. Or not, as I said I'm not responsible for your life." He said warning her as he pass by her, while the women watches them, a thin evil smile was edged to her face.

* * *

Drakengard Inn

"Why is she so mean?" Silica said, looking at her drink, as the three of them were sitting in a table. "Is SAO your first MMO?" Kirito asked as Izayoi with his hood down, was looking into his menu. Izayoi look intently at a certain item as he wears a slight smile on his face. "Yes." Silica stated nodding her head as Izayoi closed his menu and continued, where Kirito left.

"In any online game, a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. Our player indicators are green, right?" Izayoi exclaims as Silica look at him, staring at his green indicator on the top of his head. "However, if you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange. The worst criminals, player killers, those who've killed someone, are known as red players." Izayoi explained as Silica gasps.

"You mean murderers?" Silica said as Izayoi nodded and let Kirito continued. " In any other game, they could've had fun while role playing as the bad guy. However, Sword Art Online is different. This game isn't really a game at all." Kirito said clenching his glass tightly while Izayoi stares at his cup.

"He's right. This game isn't really a game at all..." Izayoi said as he too clench his glass cup. "Izayoi-san... Kirito-san..." Silica said sadly. Then, Izayoi and Kirito realized that they made Silica worried. "I'm sorry." Kirito said. "Sorry, Silica." Izayoi stated as Silica shook her head.

"Izayoi! You're a good person!" She said as to Izayoi and Kirito surprise she stood up and put her hands on Izayoi. "You too, Kirito. You're a good person too." She said nodding to Kirito as she turns to Izayoi. "And you saved me." She stated as Izayoi smile. "Seems like you've cheered me up instead. Thanks, Silica." Izayoi said with his famous charming smile, that Asuna likes about him. Izayoi thanked her for cheering him up, instead of him cheering her up for the loss of her dragon.

Silica face went red as she quickly draws back her hands. "Ah! Our cheesecake is late! Excuse me, our dessert hasn't arrived yet..." Kirito smile, happy to see the two of them get along. Izayoi just shook his head while containing his smile.

"What have I gotten myself into? I'm a dead man." Izayoi said mentally as he sweat drop. Asuna is gonna kill him for this.

* * *

Silica's Room

Silica sigh as she lie down on her bed, after the discussion, the three of them decided to rest for the night, and Izayoi was kind enough to rent her a room, even though it isn't necessary, but she appreciate it. Silica right now only wearing in her underwear as she tries to sleep.

But every time she close her eyes, an individual face keeps on appearing. "If I told him I wanted to talk a little more, would he laugh at me?" Then a knock cut her line of thought.

"Silica, are you still awake or asleep? If you're asleep. Then I guess I should just-?!" Izayoi said as the door to Silica's room in front of him, open wide.

Izayoi raise an eyebrow as he then wears a bemused smile for right in front of him, there stood Silica still in her underwear and her freely untied hair. Izayoi whistled seeing her body, "This is surprise, wouldn't you say?" Izayoi asked innocently, teasing her as Silica widen her eyes and slowly look down to see if she was wearing her sleeping gown but as she look down, she was still wearing her underwear. Silica look at Izayoi's still bemused smile as her face turned red as she immediately shuts the door.

"Harsh..." Izayoi mutters, shaking his head while chuckling a bit. "In the future. She might be something else with that body of hers." Izayoi said believed that she will be a beautiful woman one day and not a girl anymore. "And I will suggest how to buy some clothes for her." Izayoi exclaims as he had a mischievous smile on his face, relating some 'special' clothes for her to wear to make her look beautiful.

"Better get Kirito here, to discuss about Floor 47..." He mutters as he walk away from Silica's room, to get Kirito.

Silica's room

"T-T-That w-was..." Silica mentally stuttering as she was still blushing. She was fully dressed, with wearing a light green pajama, and her hair tied into a twin tail again. Then, both Izayoi and Kirito came inside her room as they set up chairs and table beside her bed where she's sitting.

"Silica? Is something wrong?" Kirito asked, completely clueless about the whole meeting with Izayoi and her.

"No, it's nothing." She said waving her hands, signalling not to worry about her while stealing a few glances at Izayoi. "Really? I thought something was wrong with you, from the way your face is red." Izayoi said with his bemused smile, sitting on his chair as he look towards Silica, who was now blushing crimson.

"N-No, nothing's wrong, Izayoi. Why did you say that?" Silica asked stuttered, still blushing, as she tried not to revealed their embarrassing meeting to Kirito. Kirito raise an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Did something happen while I wasn't here?" He said mentally as he just arrived to tell her more about Floor 47 while Izayoi earlier was making sure if she was awake, so that they can tell her about it. Kirito then shrugged as he put down something on the table as Silica then realize Kirito put a golden bowl shape item on the table.

"What's that item, Kirito-san?" Silica said getting out of her blushing state as she focused on the device that Kirito brought. "It's called a mirage sphere." Kirito stated as he then push a purple button on the top of the item. Suddenly the golden bowl's top starts to fly above and then it project a hologram of Aincrad.

"It's so pretty!" Silica said. "Here's floor 47's town area." Kirito said as he touch one of the floor of Aincrad. "And this is the Hill of Memories. So we'll be following this route..." Kirito then paused as he look at the door, with Izayoi doing the same.

Realizing they're actions, Silica look at Izayoi. "Izayoi-" She was silenced by Izayoi putting up his hand up at her to stop talking. Izayoi then look at Kirito as he responded with a nod. With that Izayoi dash towards the door and opens it.

"Who's there?" He exclaims as he look to his left, seeing a glimpse of a silhouette as it manages to escape. Then, he hears the sound of someone running downstairs of where the silhouette escaped. "Tch, lucky..." He mutters as Kirito and Silica went up behind him. "What was that?" Silica asked as Kirito answered for her. "They heard us." He stated as Silica look at him. "But unless you've knocked, you can't hear through the door..." She stated as the three went inside her room.

"It's different if your listening skill is high enough. But few people invest the time to raise it." Izayoi explained closing the door while Kirito stood beside him, listening in on his explanation. "Why would they want to listen in on us?" Silica questioned, with Izayoi immediately sitting on his chair and then look at the door. "So, they've made they're first move, eh?" Izayoi said mentally, still looking at the door.

* * *

How was that, cool cliffhanger, right? Well, did you answer on my question? Write in on review. So I think there's nothing I wish to talk about... So, bye. Oh, I will be continuing this story, for the record. Don't worry. Jane! ArtLotus, out!


	7. Chapter 7: The Black and White Swordsman

The new chapter is here! I really hope you enjoy it! Review if you like it! Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Black and White Swordsman

**February 24, 2024 Floor 47: Floria**

"Uwaaaah..." Silica said in awe at the beautiful scenery as she was greeted by a wide field, fill with all kinds of flowers and some trees. "It's like a dream." Silica said as she now wear a red coat with a silver breast plate, a mini skirt inside and a black long boot.

"This floor is known as the Flower Garden. The entire level is covered in flowers." Kirito explained to her. Silica then proceed to walk and look around to look at the flower then she spot a ladybug which flew away with Silica following the bug with her eyes, until she notice the area was filled with couples. "This is..." Silica thought as she notice a few couples gathering romantically, it seems this place is as she realize was a hot dating place. With that noticed, Silica's face went red.

"Silica?" Izayoi asked as he walked over to her. "Yes!" She said immediately standing up, as she face Izayoi. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She stated. Then, Izayoi look behind her to see the same thing as her, couples holding hands, laughing, smiling and enjoying one's company with each other. Izayoi smile looking at them as he then look towards Silica. "What's wrong you two?" Kirito asked arriving just behind them.

"Ah, nothing at all..." Silica responded as Kirito walk ahead of them. "Let's go." He said walking further away from them. "Let's go, Silica." Izayoi said as he suddenly appear behind her, as he slightly pushed her, "Come on, Pina is waiting for you." He stated as Silica blink and then smile. "Right!" She said determined as the two of them followed Kirito.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the three of them arrive at the bridge. "What's this?" Silica asked as Kirito showed her a blue crystal on his hand. "If anything unexpected happens, and I or Izayoi tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." Kirito said as Silica look at him sadly. "But..." She hesitated to answer. "Promise us." Kirito said with a hard stare. Silica look at Izayoi as he replied with a nod and a smile. Silica went silent for a second as she then nodded. "All right." She said, taking the blue crystal and stored it inside her back pocket. "Okay, let's get going." Kirito said walking across the bridge. "This path leads to the Hill of Memories." Kirito stated as he walk on the path leading to it.

Silica look to where Kirito was headed and sees a hill at the edge of the place. "Silica, come on." Silica snap back as she was call by Izayoi who walk a little ways ahead of her. Silica then quickly jog to catch up, as she walk beside him with Kirito ahead of them taking point. "Like I tell you... A tour guide." Izayoi said while chuckling mentally, as he's point was proved right that Kirito's title was a tour guide, as he was now taking point. Kirito got all the conditions to a tour guide, with his safety of his tourist and taking the time to show them around.

The three of them walk in silent, until a question popped into Silica's mind, as she look to Izayoi. "Um, Izayoi..." But before she can finish, she was cut off by two tendrils of vines grabbing her legs. "Ah? Kyaaaaa!" Silica scream in surprise as a venus plant monster grab her legs and raise her up side down, making Silica hold her skirt. She then look at the monster, which the monster open up its mouth, much to her horror.

"Kyaaa!" Silica scream swinging her sword wildly. "Calm down Silica!" Kirito yell. "Its really weak!" He said while Izayoi stares at her, more specifically at her skirt, which Silica response was a redden face. "Nice..." Izayoi said with a smirk as he grasp his sword, just in case. "I-Izayoi! K-Kirito-san! Save me!" Silica said swinging her sword blindly still holding her skirt. "Don't look, but save me!" She said as Kirito covered some of his eyes.

"That's impossible..." He said while Izayoi crouch , getting ready to dash. "As she said, don't look." Izayoi said as he focused on the monster, remembering where it is, as he attends to slay it with his eyes closed. "Wait..." He said as he slowly closed his eyes, looking towards the struggling Silica, remembering her and the last bit of the monster location. "Now!" He said dashing to the monster with his eyes completely closed.

"Huh?" Kirito stated as he saw Izayoi dashing with his eyes closed? He thought. Izayoi then launch a series of attack at the monsters, slashing off its vines that hold Silica. "Izayoi!? Silica said surprised as Izayoi catch her and carried her bridal style with just his free hand holding her while the other holding his Heaven sword. Then, Izayoi opens his eyes as he saw that they were about to be eaten by the monster, with them falling directly into it.

"You're not eating me today." He said with a grin as his sword glowed white, as he slash his sword at the monster wide-open mouth, which releases a white energy slash. As the slash was eaten by the monster, it was instantly destroyed by the white slash. After Izayoi lands, he let Silica down as she sheepishly blush. "Thank you for saving me. Again. Izayoi." Silica said as Izayoi chuckle. "No problem, and don't think to give me anything, okay? Cause i've already got something you gave me." He stated to her.

"And what's that?" Silica asked confused as Izayoi smile. "Well, I got to see your pink panties." He simply exclaimed, making Silica blushed furiously. Then, Silica turns to Kirito. "Did you see?" She asked still with her redden face. "No, I didn't." Kirito said as he closed his remaining eye while he slightly blushed, he'd just saw a glimpse of it but that's all.

* * *

After earlier incident, the three of them continue on. "Kirito-san, could I ask you about your sister?" Silica asked look towards him. "Why now, all of a sudden?" Kirito said raising an eyebrow. "You said I look like her. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world. But would it be okay?" She said as Izayoi stares ahead of the path, while listening to their conversation.

"I called her my little sister, but she's actually my cousin. We grew together, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why... I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo." He stated as the other listened. "I stopped after two years. My grandfather beat me up." He said as Silica frown sadly. "That's terrible..." Silica said as Kirito continued. "But then, someone came in and stopped my grandfather." He said smiling at the moment, as Izayoi smirk, knowing what's next of his story.

"That someone was pretty pissed, about grandfather for beating me up. He told him that if he won the nationals, he won't beat me up again. My grandfather said why help a stranger that you don't know? Even if it means that you will lose before going to the nationals?" Kirito said as he look towards Izayoi.

"I hate seeing people get beat up over something that he isn't good at. That grandpa can put up a fight. But sadly he loss the bet. Don't know that I could win nationals. Serve him, right." Izayoi said as Kirito smile, while Silica was confused.

"So that someone was...?" Silica asked the two of them. "That was me." Izayoi stated, surprising Silica. "After Izayoi won the bet, my sister kind of look up to him, and so she said that she'd put in enough effort for both of us, and to stop hitting me, if he tries. Then, Izayoi teach her and she worked really hard after that, and made it to the nationals." Kirito exclaims, which make Silica Impress. "That's amazing." She said, but then she notice Kirito hard face. "But I always felt bad about it, like maybe she would rather have been doing something else, and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that I'm helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister." Kirito stated looking away.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that your sister hates you. You can't work that hard for someone who you don't like. I'm sure she really loves kendo!" Silica said, putting a smile on Kirito face. "You keep reassuring me. Maybe you're right. I hope so." He said as Izayoi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Kirito, I know so. I didn't teach her to be like that. I can see from when I taught her, that she really likes kendo. To explore different types of advantage for your opponents. And to make her big brother happy." Izayoi said to him, as Kirito was relieve to have someone like Izayoi and Silica to cheer him up.

"But..." Kirito said another story coming up. "After Izayoi left, she's been sad ever since. She wanted to call you, to know that you're okay and tell how she's been practicing on her kendo lately. I noticed even now that she's still upset about you leaving." Kirito stated as Izayoi frowns. "I know. I notice when we talked on the phone, for the first time. She was trilled to call me, and I could hear that she was crying. I felt bad for leaving, but now I'm here. So, I don't have to be the sad one, anymore." Izayoi said, slightly chuckling after he ends his part of the story.

"Yeah, now that you're here. We won't be alone when you're visiting our house." Kirito said. "Well, thanks. I do have a lot of money to get to your house." Izayoi said sarcastically. "You don't spend the money for transportation. You're literally are the transportation. How do you to my house in just 10 minutes? Riding your motorcycle? It would take at least 20 minutes to 30 to get to your house and back to mine." Kirito said questioning him. "Kirito you rode a bicycle. I rode a motorcycle. It's different." Izayoi said, as he rolled his eyes.

"I doubt even any motorcycle can reach that speed without getting to the police station. And your just 15! How can you have a license that young!" Kirito stated in surprise. "Well, I am an athletic. Maybe it's a bonus for me driving fast and reaching your house in minutes." Izayoi said explaining his theory. "Whatever. But you are an athletic." Kirito said sighing. "Good. Now, Silica let's go. Before any one gets to the flower." Izayoi said smiling at her as her cheeks tinted pink. "Okay... I'll do my best, too!" She said referring to Kirito's sister determination.

Silica took a step forward and to her surprise, the ground around glowed purple, and a purple like cucumber like monster appear asSilica was trap in its mouth that were fill with a lots of tongue like things. "Izayoi! Kirito-san! Help!" She said but was cut off as one of the tentacle lick her.

With two slashes from Izayoi and Kirito the monster was destroyed, freeing Silica as she fell and lands in Izayoi's arm. "Be careful next time, okay?" Izayoi stated as Silica nod and blush as she was still in his arms. "Um... Izayoi, can you let me down?" Silica asked nervously. "What? You don't like it?" Izayoi questioned, teasing her again, making Silica blush again. "N-No! It's just... Huh?" Silica sputter as her face went red.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding." Izayoi stated, letting her down gently. "Thank you." Silica said to him, as the three of them continued on their journey.

* * *

After walking a few minutes, they finally arrived at the destination. "The flower of revival is here?" Silica ask, looking around the area. "Yeah, if I remember..." Kirito said, pointing ahead of the path, which at the end of it was an altar of some sort. The three of them walk toward there, not rushing it. After Silica arrived at the altar first, the small altar glowed and a beautiful white flower bloom from it. The three watched in on awe, with Izayoi whistled in impressed.

"What are you waiting for, Silica? Take it." Izayoi said to Silica, who nod and take the flower.

**Pneuma Flower**

"This will bring Pina back, right?" Silica asked turning towards Izayoi. "Yeah, what else does it do?" Izayoi said with a shrug, as Silica stifle a laugh with Kirito nodding to her. "I'm so glad..." Silica said hugging the flower. "But there are lots of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town." Kirito said to her. "I'm sure she'd prefer it that way." Izayoi stated as Silica look towards the both of them. "Yeah." She said nodding to them.

After a long walk back they finally arrive at the bridge, with Izayoi leading the way. Suddenly Izayoi hold out his hand to them, staying the two of them back while Kirito put a hand on Silica's shoulder, signaling her to stop.

"Kirito-san?" Silica said, turning to him and then at Izayoi. "Izayoi?" She stated confused. "Whoever's behind those trees, come out." Izayoi said narrowing his eyes, towards the lines of trees across the bridge.

Then all of a sudden, came out the red haired woman they encounter from before, carrying a spear from one of the trees. "R-Rosalia-san?" Silica said In surprise. "If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Swordsman." The now named Rosalia said to the hooded Izayoi. "It appears you managed to get the Pheuma Flower. Congratulations. Now hand it over." She said to them.

"W-What are you talking about?" Silica asked. "That isn't going to happen, Rosalia-san. Or should I say leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Izayoi said smirking as Kirito move beside him. "Ehhh?" Rosalia said, looking surprise in her own way. "But she's green!" Silica stated to Izayoi and Kirito. "It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting." Kirito explained. "That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?" Izayoi asked the red haired woman.

"Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks..." Silica said placing the events, as Rosalia smile. "That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She stated as she lick her lips. Silica backs slightly away in fright. "You were the prey I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?" She said to the boys.

"Are you kidding?" Izayoi ask as he grins. "I agree with him. And no, neither of the above." Kirito stated. "We've also been searching for you, Rosalia." Izayoi said to her. "What are you talking about?" Rosalia asked. "Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died." Izayoi explained. "Oh, the ones with no money..." Rosalia said remembering.

"Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed." Kirito said continued. "He wanted someone to jail you. Can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope." Rosalia simply answer. "What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourselves?" She said as she flick her hand as more players suddenly came out behind the trees.

"Kirito-san, Izayoi, there are too many!" Silica said backing away as she look at the eight players that were to fight them. "We should run!" She said as she was interrupted by a hand patting her head, she look up to see Kirito. "It's all right. Until we tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch." He said as he and Izayoi walk closer towards the eight players. "Okay. B-But... Kirito-san, Izayoi!" Silica said.

Izayoi was right beside Kirito, as he smirk. "We should run? Silica, is that the best you can come up with? I don't even have the word 'run' in my dictionary. These guys are just weaklings, hiding and killing other players behind their backs. Their nothing but a bunch of cowards!" Izayoi said unsheathing his Hell sword with his left hand and the other, wielding Hades, as Kirito unsheathed his own sword. The words Izayoi said infuriated the eight players as they got ready to fight, until one of the Titan Hand members, widen his eyes, hearing the familiar names.

"Izayoi? Kirito?" One of the Titan Hand member said, looking towards Izayoi and Kirito. "Clad in white clothes..." The man watches as Izayoi twirl his gun and flicking his sword. "A gun in hand...and a black sword in the other... That can't be... The White Swordsman! Then, the black clothes... A one-handed, no-shield style, must be The Black Swordsman!"

"Rosalia-san, these two is the duo beaters that tag teamed the front lines... They're in the lead group! Rumors has spread that these two are unstoppable, they have been seen traveling together, killing a lot of monsters in most of the floors. The two are given a name by some of the guilds as, The Black and White Swordsman!" He said as he continued. "Especially the white hooded one, he solos the front lines even without the need to have help, and the description about him, it isn't a mistake, he is The Thousand Blades!"

"The lead group? The Thousand Blades?" Silica questioned mentally, watching the scene before her. "How can you be sure if he is The Thousand Blades? " The other member asked. "He's supposed to wield dual swords, not a gun in his hand and a sword in the other!" He said trying to correct him of his information.

Izayoi who overheard the conversation, smirk devishly. "You mean to say he wields dual swords?" He stated as Hades was instantly replaced by his Heaven sword. Then, he twirl both of his twin swords as he shouldered his Hell sword on his shoulder. "Now are you satisfied on your information about me?" He said, causing them to be stunned by his sudden change of equipment. "Because I can change something else beside my twin swords." He exclaim as his Heaven and Hell sword were again, instantly replaced by Twin Hades.

The members of Titan Hand now held a terrified face, as they slightly back away. "Scared, much? Well, how about this?" Izayoi stated as he wield his Avenger and shouldering it on his shoulder. "And for the last surprise." He said replacing his Avenger with The Sword of Light. Izayoi pull the sword from its sheath, as he points it to the members of Titan Hands. The sword, they noticed it gleam with power, and they also noticed the shape of the sword, their expression when they look at the shape of the sword, was the same expression as of when the players fought Illfang The Kobold Lord, shocked.

"No... That couldn't be... that Sword..." One of the member said, shocked. "There's mistaking it, He really is The Thousand Blades, wielding that sword to defeat the Illfang The Kobold Lord, First Floor Boss when we all can't. W-We can't fight him. H-He'll kill us!" The member before, with gray hair, that was standing beside Rosalia said.

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get him, and take everything he owns!" Rosalia ordered as some of the players, readied their weapons, while some had some concern about fighting Izayoi. "That isn't The so called Thousand Blades. It's all lies. Go get him, too and take everything he owns, including that sword." Rosalia said as the group's weapons glowed, signalling their attack.

"Die!" One of the member cry out as the group all attack Izayoi and Kirito, whom only stand still and receive the attack. Izayoi yawns as the group attack them, bored of them not being a challenge to him.

Silica put a hand on her short sword. "I have to save Kirito-san and Izayoi..." She said nervously as she then look at Kirito's health bar, which seems to be decreasing a little and increasing again. Then, she look at Izayoi's health bar, as she was shocked beyond words. His health bar isn't decreasing at all, it just stay there while he took what she thought a series of slashes by the group. "What?" Silica said.

After a few minutes, the attackers stop attacking as they pant tiredly, with Izayoi just yawning, looking completely bored and Kirito still stood there, as the both of them stand there, unscathed from all the group's attacks. "What are you doing? Kill him!" Rosalia said in anger. The attackers look at each other hesitantly until Kirito spoke. "About 400, in around 10 seconds... That's the total damage you seven can do to me. I'm level 78. I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat me, or Izayoi." Kirito explained as he and the atttackers look at a yawning Izayoi.

Izayoi realized he had everyone attention's, he then says his part of his level. "Like Kirito, you all did attack me. About 400, in around 0 seconds..." He said as everyone widen their eyes, including a surprised Kirito. "I have 20,000 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 1000 points every 5 seconds. We really could stand here all day with you all not beating us. Even not damaging half of our health. And, just for the record that you don't know. I'm level 100." Izayoi said as he look to see the attacker backing away, scared and terrified.

"I-Is that even possible?" One of the attacker said, behind Kirito. "It is. High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMO's that use a level system are unfair that way." Kirito explained to him, as he then look at Rosalia while Izayoi pulled out something from his pocket.

"You know, our client spend his entire fortune to buy this warp-crystal. It's set to take you to the prison. You're all going there, whether you like it or not, it's not my problem, it's yours. And if you disagree to go there, well... There's no other choice than to dragged you half dead body into it." Izayoi said showing the warp-crystal to all of them.

Rosalia then took a stance. "I'm green, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange..." She was cut off by Izayoi aiming to slice her neck off. "Just so we're clear, we're a tag team player, and I'm sometimes a solo player. One or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to me. Kirito on the other hand wouldn't mind hanging around an orange player for a few days." Izayoi said coldly with cold eyes.

"Just like i said awhile back, if you still remember. I'm not responsible for your life. So right now, I can just kill you." Izayoi said as Rosalia doesn't response as she drop her weapon on the ground. "But, killing you is not worth it. At all. So spend the rest of your life in prison, you need it."

* * *

**Floor 35: Mische**

Drakengard Inn

Silica's Room

The three of them are inside Silica's room, looking foward to Pina's resurrection, and to discuss what happened earlier. Izayoi was sitting on a chair beside the bed while Kirito and Silica sat on the bed. "Sorry, Silica... We ended up using you as bait. We thought you'd be scared if you told you about ourselves." Kirito said as Silica shook her head. You two are both a good person, so I wouldn't be scared." She said she look down. "So you two are leaving, then?" She asked looking towards them.

"Yeah, we've been away from the front lines for five days... We need to get back." Izayoi said sighing with Kirito nodding, as Silica grip her hands together. "T-The lead group is amazing... I could never be one, even if I tried for years." She said as she look at Izayoi. "Um...I..." She was interrupted by Kirito. "Levels are just numbers. In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things. Next time, let's meet in the real world. Then we'll be friends, just like we are now." Kirito said.

"Yeah, let's meet in the real world, and I can buy you a cheesecake when this is all over, okay?" Izayoi stated smiling as Silica blink and smile. "Right. I'm sure we will! And i gladly accept that offer of cheesecake." Silica said as Kirito stand up. "Okay, let's revive Pina." Kirito exclaim as Silica stood up excitedly. "Yeah!" Silica said as she opens her inventory and took out 'Pina's Heart' which floats on the table when she put it, then she took out the 'Pheuma Flower'.

_"Pina, I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay? About my amazing adventure today..."_ She look at Kirito, who nods at her, then she look at Izayoi.

"Go on." He whispers to her with a smile.

_"And about the day in my life that I had a big brother, and someone to love._

* * *

_That's all. So how about that? Cool ending like in the anime but I change it a little. Well, that's it for the new chapter, I'm gonna be working on the newer chapter now. Review it okay? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Crime Within the Walls

_This is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And I very much appreciate your reviews, favourites, and thanks for following me with this story. Thank you so much! Well, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Crime Within the Walls

**March 6, 2024 Floor 56: Pani**

In a cave near the village of Pani, the frontline players including Izayoi and Kirito had gathered to discuss about the field boss they couldn't beat. For Izayoi's case he could beat it but he wants the other players to do it on their own, not relying on him all the time. He wants to know their plan on defeating the field boss, and if the plan is as boring as he thought it to be, he will interfere. Players of all kinds, which were members of the frontline guilds, or, in the case of Izayoi and Kirito, duo players were surrounding the round table, discussing a possible solution.

Among the players there, was a young woman in white and red clothing, symbolizing her standing as a member of the guild 'Knights of the Blood Oath'. She slammed her hand into the table. "We'll lure the field boss into the village." She suggested.

Everyone looked at her in surprise because of her plan, while another wave of murmurs broke up among the crowds.

"W-wait a minute!" Kirito objected "If you do that, the villagers-"

"That's the idea." The Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath said. "While the boss is killing NPC'S, we'll go in for the kill."

"And so, I was right. She did thought up a boring idea. Huh..." Izayoi mutters under his breath. "Using people for their own benefits." He said as he then smirk under his hood. "And it's time to interfere with this so call plan." He stated as he waits for the right time, while watching Kirito argue with her plan.

"I disagree!" Kirito said, disagreeing with the idea. "NPC's aren't just 3D objects like trees and rocks, they're-"

"Alive? Is that it?" The female looked at the solo player. "They're just objects. Even if they're killed, they'll just respawn." The young woman, Asuna, said.

"It's true. They will respawn." A voice said as Asuna and Kirito turned towards a hooded Izayoi leaning against the wall. With a sigh, Izayoi walk towards the table as he let down his hood, then he slowly put his hand out on the table. "But I can't see them being killed just so you can kill the field boss. If that is necessary, then you should level up more until you can battle it yourself, without any NPC's dying. And for that, I volunteer to be the one to keep the boss company, until all of you can be ready to ambush it." Izayoi said to Asuna.

"Why?" Asuna asked. "Well, they are the same as us. Even though they respawn, I don't used people for my own gain. And I don't take orders from you, or anyone for that matter. Even my girl. And that's you, Asuna." Izayoi said as everybody in the cave was shock by what he said, except Kirito, who knows about their relationship.

Asuna glare at him. "You and all the others know that you wouldn't challenge me, right? Orders or not, i will keep the NPC's safe." Izayoi said with serious eyes. "And nobody is gonna stop me. You know," He said with Asuna raising her eyebrow. "Know what?" She asked.

"I like the new you now, commanding people for what's best for them and for their safety. But you can't command me." Izayoi said with his charming smile as Asuna looked down, trying to keep her blush under control and so that no one would see her blush. After a while, she lift her head and look at the smiling Izayoi, if only she could smug that charming smile off of his face.

"You can stare at me all day if you want." Izayoi teasing her as Asuna glare at him, which did not bother him. He could stare at her girlfriend's glare all day if he wants. Everyone went silent, knowing how dangerous Kirito could be when provoked, and with Izayoi here with them, they know that they couldn't stand a chance, but Asuna kept up her glare. "I Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, will oversee this operation." She said with full authority. "You all will follow my command." She said to Izayoi and all the other people in the room.

Kirito just glared at her, while Izayoi just shook his head but then he smirk. "You don't command me, remember? So, I'll handle the boss while you're set to kill it. If you manage to kill it in time..." Izayoi said smirking as he turns around and walks out the cave.

* * *

After the meeting came to an end, Kirito walked away, followed by other players who were walking away from the cave.

"Now where is...? Kirito asked to himself, looking around for Izayoi. He stood there, looking left and right for him but he can't seem to find him. He sigh, giving up as he walk further away from the cave, but before that could happen someone called him. "Hey. Another fight, huh?" He said to Kirito, as he looked back. "Egil?" Kirito stated as Egil walk closer to him. Egil was a bald dark skinned man he met at the strategy meeting that was held to discuss the battle with the First Floor Boss.

"What are you doing?" Egil asked. "Trying to find Izayoi." He said sighing As Egil chuckle. "The Thousand Blades, huh? He sure wipe the floor with her." He said as Kirito shook his head as he stifle a laugh. "Yeah, he sure does. In his own way." He said as a hand pat his shoulder. "What are you doing, Kirito?" Izayoi asked as Kirito was surprise by the sudden gesture. "Izayoi? You just have to surprise me like that." He said as Izayoi laugh. "Well, it's fun. So I've heard that you two have been talking about me, right?" Izayoi asked as Egil nod his head.

"So, what's the talking all about?" He asked as Egil spoke. "Why are you and the second-in-command always that way?" He asked to Izayoi. "I never expected her to be that way. But it's a surprise that she started clearing floors with a top guild." He said as he smile. "But it's not my decision on whether or not she choose to be like that. And I'm glad that she became this strong and who would have thought, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath." He said as Egil and Kirito nodded.

"But she needs to lay off on making plans that involves the NPC's, and start having fun for once. Work it's not always good. So, I plan to help her on it." He stated with a smile.

* * *

**April 11, 2024 Floor 59: Danac**

In the peaceful town of Danac, which was surrounded with a wide field of green plants and trees. Izayoi was resting under a tree. "Hm... What to do? Kirito is on doing something and I am resting under a tree." He said laying under the tree's shade, as he chuckle. "It's better than fighting all day, that's for sure. If I could sell my boredom I could make a fortune." He said as he yawns.

"Asuna..." Izayoi whisper, lifting his hand up as a breeze of wind pass him by. Then, a leaf lands on his palm, as he stares at it. With a smile, he let the leaf be carried off by the wind. "I expected this game to be different from the real world. But this world has it's own touch that can make it the same." Izayoi exclaim as he stare at the blue sky.

"I wonder how Kaa-San is doing. Knowing her she's at my hospital bed. When I get out of this game, she'll be really pissed on me. Then after that she'll ask where Asuna is, and that'll cost my body a price. A painful price." Izayoi said with a sweatdrop as he then adjusted his position. "I think it's time to get some sleep and enjoy the quiet and peaceful wind..." Izayoi stated closing his eyes. With a yawn, he fell asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A voice rang out to Izayoi's ears as he open his eyes. He look at the source of the voice, which to be reveal as Asuna walking up to him. Izayoi was greeted with a nice view under her skirt, as he smile. "This is a nice way to wake up. Seeing your beautiful girl in front of you and enjoying the time looking at her panties." He said smiling as Asuna followed to where his eyes were as she suddenly blush and quickly covered her skirt with her hands, as she glared at him.

"Don't be like that. Can't you just enjoy the peaceful day as it is?" Izayoi asked looking at her. "The other lead group members are all working hard to clear the dungeon. Why are you out here taking a nap? Even if you're a solo player, you need to be serious." Asuna said at the laying Izayoi. "Asuna, I am serious. I'm The Thousand Blades and The White Swordsman. Can't I get some rest for my hard work? Some people are thankful and grateful about me clearing the floors, and giving them the right information. Including your guild and some of the guilds. Without me, you wouldn't have reach any of the floors, plus this floor or above it." Izayoi explained with a sly smile on his face, as Asuna huffed in frustration.

"Besides, it's Aincrad's nicest season, and today is its nicest weather setting. Entering the dungeon on a day like this is a waste." Izayoi stated. "Do you not understand? Every day we spend here is one we've lost in the real world." She was interrupted by Izayoi. "But right now, we're alive here, in Aincrad." He said as a breeze of wind pass by them, while Asuna was startled at his answer, and then she felt, the wind. "See? The wind and sunlight feel so good." Izayoi said breathing the cold and refreshing air.

"Do they? There's nothing special about this weather." She said as Izayoi close his eyes and smile. "If you'd lie down for a bit, you'd understand." He said to her. "We've been like this before, remember? When we're adventuring through the forest that one day. We found a tree just like this." Izayoi stated with his finger pointing at the tree above them.

"You laid there, sleeping. Then, when I came to join beside you... You snuggle up to me. It was cute for me to see you like that, but after you enter this game and join the guild. You've been busy, a lot busy. I never get to see you have fun like we used to, or take a nap under a tree for once." Izayoi exclaim with a sigh. "So, why not have a rest or take some time off from your Vice Presisent of The Knight of the Blood Oath job, and just relax." Izayoi said with his hands comfortably positioned behind his head.

Asuna looked around the serene area, birds chirping and trees dancing in tune with the wind. Then she looked at Izayoi peaceful face.

"I miss you..." Izayoi whisper within his sleep. Asuna stare at him as her eyes soften and a smile formed on her lips. "I miss you too... Izayoi-kun."

* * *

Izayoi opens his eyes as he yawns. He tried to sat up but notice that he couldn't. He raise an eyebrow as he felt some weight on the right side of his body. He turned towards his right and what he saw put a smile on his face. It is revealed to a sleeping Asuna, she was snuggle up to him like a blanket, clinging for warmth. "There's more like the Asuna I know." Izayoi whisper as he kiss the top of her head. Surprisingly, she didn't move or wake up from the kiss. But then, she slightly moved and suddenly snuggle up closer to him. She had a smile when she snuggled up closer to him, liking the warmth and heat Izayoi had.

"Hey, look. Asleep already?" Izayoi turned towards three fellow players that he knew were apparently from The Holy Dragon Alliance, because they were wearing high ranked, heavy metal armor with its silver and blue still as the base. "Some people don't work too hard. Who are they? Jeez..." One of them said.

Izayoi look to his left and found a small pebble harmlessly laying there on the grass beside him. He then grin sadistically as he gently and slowly grabbed the pebble using his left hand which was free, because the right side of his body was being snuggled by his beautiful girl. He carefully grabbed the pebble, not to wake Asuna up.

He aim the pebble in front of the three players, as the pebble glowed blue. With a smirk, he threw it as a small blast of wind was left, slightly blowing his and Asuna's hair when he throws it, luckily she wasn't bother by it. Izayoi look at the pebble that soared through like a bullet as it exploded upon contact with the ground, in front of the three, stunned and terrified players.

They turned to Izayoi who threw it, as he wave at them in respond. "You three, can you keep quiet? Someone is sleeping here, and you wouldn't want to disturb her beauty sleep. But if you keep talking... Then I'll have to do something to keep you quiet." Izayoi said as he took a another pebble in his palm as he crushed it to pieces in front of them. "Let's say about... Forever?" He stated with an innocent but terrifying smile. The three players just took a glance at his face and then at the destroyed pieces of the pebble. Without so much as a sound, they left.

"Now that's better. Nobody is gonna disturb your sleep." Izayoi stated as he look at Asuna's sleeping form. "Always busying yourself with work, huh..." Izayoi whisper with a smile, as he lay on the grass, sighing tiredly. Then, he look at Asuna at the corner of his eyes as he turn his body towards her. He put his hand on her hip, closing their distances from each other till their foreheads touched. "Hope you have a good, nice long nap, Asuna-chan." Izayoi stated as he closed his eyes, with his precious girl under his arms.

* * *

Evening

"Huh..." Izayoi open his eyes, seeing Asuna peaceful sleeping face. "I never get bored seeing her like this." He said mentally with a grin. "Time to wake up. I can't be sleeping all the time..." He muttered as he glance towards Asuna. "But I wish I could. I remember we're always like this. You always sleep next to me, every chance you get, to visit my house. You'll take that as an opportunity to sleep next to me, and you always snuggle up to me like you did right now." He said as he then grits his teeth. "But... Not in this death game. No... I'll protect her no matter what. Until I can get us out of this game. You just have to wait, okay?" Izayoi said in his mind, staring at Asuna.

"Now to get up." Izayoi said as he carefully without any sound, lift his hand that was on her hip, to grab her shoulder. He grabbed it and gently push, to free his right hand. He looked back at Asuna to see if she was woken up by the slight push. He breath a relief sigh when she didn't, as he then quietly back away from Asuna.

After that, he stand up and began stretching to get some of his tiredness out. Then, he look at the red, orange sky while blocking his eyes from the sunlight. "That was relaxing and refreshing." He said referring to his peaceful sleeping, with Asuna.

"Hatchi!" Izayoi looked back at Asuna who sneezed and started to wake up. She sat up and looked around sleepily, drooling slightly and with a few blades of grass stuck on her face. Her eyes then landed on the stretching Izayoi.

Asuna blinked. "What..."

"Morning. Had a nice nap, I presume? Ojou-sama?" Izayoi greeted as he wave at her.

Asuna quickly stood up and held her rapier, which was at her waist. "Asuna, W-What are you going to do with that rapier? I hope you're not gonna do what I'm thinking, right?" Izayoi sweatdrop with an awkward smile as his back was against the stone fence. But Asuna just held her weapon pointed at them as she didn't do anything for a while, then she let go of her rapier, shaking. He blew a relief sigh when he saw that Asuna let go of the rapier's hilt.

"One meal..." Asuna whisper as Izayoi look towards her with a raise eyebrow. "One meal? You mean you're treating me to lunch?" Izayoi asked as Asuna nodded. "But I remember that I always treated you to dinner, and lunch. I never heard a girl invites a guy to dinner or lunch before. It's always the opposite." Izayoi explain while scratching his head.

"One meal! I'll buy you two one meal of any kind." Asuna said looking away, blushing lightly, because of her embarrassment of sleeping and remembering that Izayoi always treat her to dinner and lunch, in the real world. "Then we'll be even, okay?"

Izayoi look at her as he stood up and walk into the path that leads to the nearest town, as the two of them could teleport at the town, that she could treat him to a 'one meal'. Izayoi then stop as he turn his head at the confused Asuna. "Let's go. You're treating me to lunch, right?" Izayoi exclaim as Asuna followed with a slight smile.

* * *

**Floor 57: Martin**

Restaurant

The two of them were in an awkward silence. Their presence, and the fact that they were famous, gained them the attention of every player in the restaurant.

"That's Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"That's the Lightning Flash..."

"And the one in front of her, is the Thousand Blades!"

"He's the White Swordsman!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Yeah, and dreamy too!"

Asuna had a tick mark on her forehead, as she recall some of the girls comments. Izayoi sweatdrop as he was ready to evacuate the restaurant, if Asuna lose out of control from some of the girls flirty comments at him.

Asuna sigh, calming down, resisting to beat some of the girls in the restaurant. "Well, looks like you're famous." Izayoi said to her as she respond. "You too, with the girls." She said irritatedly as Izayoi sweatdrop with an awkward smile.

"Well, anyway..." Asuna cut off the conversation. "Thanks for today."

"Hm?"

"For watching over me." She explained. "Ah, no problem... Do you think I would let anyone touch you without my permission?" Izayoi stated as Asuna smile a little. "The towns are safe areas, so no one can attack or player-kill you. But it's different when you're asleep." She said.

Izayoi nodded. "Yeah. Sleep-PKs, dirty tricks that use the duel system. Normally, duels are just tests of strength. But during a duel, HP can go down, even in a safe zone." He explained.

"So you can challenge a sleeping person, using their own finger to press the OK button. Then, you just keep attacking. It's happened before. So well... Thank you." Asuna said honestly. "You're welcome." Izayoi said smiling.

But before they could continue their conversation, a scream cut them off. The two of them quickly stood up and sprinted to where the screaming was coming from.

In the town hall, an audience was gathered, watching a sight to behold, a male player was hanging by the bell tower and a red sword impaled in his stomach.

"Hurry and pull it out!" Izayoi shouted to him.

The man looked down toward Izayoi, and then tried to pull out the sword.

"You stay down here and catch him!" Asuna ordered while entering the bell tower to climb up.

"Okay." Izayoi answered as he runs towards the nearly falling player.

"Izayoi!" A voice shouted as Izayoi look behind him, to see Kirito running towards him. "Kirito?" He stated as Kirito nodded. "I heard a scream, and I went to check it up. I never expected to see you here." Kirito said as Izayoi chuckle. "A girl treated me a meal. I can't say no, can I?" Izayoi exclaim with a grin as both of them look up to the hanging player.

Izayoi gritted his teeth, "She can't make it." Izayoi said, as he knew that Asuna can't climb up in time to save him. If she had, then he would look to see Asuna climb up and cut him loose. Izayoi then crouch, to dash up to the player. With the player as the target, he dash with a blast of wind behind him. The audience watch as Izayoi runs against the tower's wall up to the player.

After he reached to the player, he grabbed the stone ledge and look inside the tower as he sees, the rope that was wrapped around the player'a neck, was tied to a wooden pole. Then, he grabbed the red sword and pulled it out as he throws it on the ground. He breath a relief sigh as the player didn't shatter into glass.

"How much HP you got left?" Izayoi asked as the player breath heavily. "20... I got 20 left. And now, it's recovering." The player said as he look at Izayoi with thankful smile. "Thank you. Thank you very much." He state as Izayoi smile. "No problem. Now let's get you off of this rope. You think you can jump down safely?" Izayoi asked as he grabbed the rope that is holding him. "Yeah, I can." The player mutters as Izayoi nodded as he raise his right hand while his left was holding on to the ledge. His right hand glowed, but not just any glow, it burst like a flame, blue flame.

"Trust me, okay?" Izayoi stated ask the player nodded, a bit scared but he trust him as he was the one that saved him. Izayoi then cut the rope with his blue flamed hand, as the player fell down and landed safely on the ground with his two feet. "What is going on?" Izayoi said to himself as he inspected the rope, that was slightly burned from his flames. "This couldn't possible be a one man's doing. If it isn't a guild's doing..." Izayoi said thinking, some of the guilds that would've done this.

"A duel is the only way to kill someone in a safe zone... That means..." "Everyone! Look for the duel winner notification!" Kirito said. "There must be. Even though the player isn't dead it still past the yellow bar." Kirito said mentally.

"There's no one inside!" Asuna yelled from the bell tower just arriving to the top, and surprisingly seeing Izayoi hanging on the ledge.

Kirito looked around, but he didn't see any winner notification among the murmuring crowds.

Izayoi look below, to see if anyone is in the way, when there isn't, he let go of the stone ledge. Asuna just stare at him surprise, as she rushed to the stone ledge and look down to see Izayoi land safely, which she was relief. Then, Asuna went down the tower to see, Izayoi asking questions to the survived player.

"You mean you don't know anything?" Izayoi asked as the heavy armored player nodded. "Hmm..." Izayoi thinks with Kirito focusing on the two of them. "Then, if you don't know anything. You should leave. Leave far away from here, so that the murderer doesn't get you, the next time." Izayoi stated as the player was surprised but complied as he stand up and quickly teleported away with a teleport crystal.

"That should do it. Now can all of you," Izayoi said to the crowd of players. "Would you please stay here for a while?" Izayoi asked as a wave of nods from the crowd, reassure him, as the three of them, climbed up the tower.

* * *

After the event, the three of them went to inspect the top floor of the bell tower where the rope was tied to a wooden pole.

"Just what is this?" Kirito asked, holding the red blade/spear thing in his hand.

"The obvious conclusion is that the challenger impaled the victim with that spear, put a noose around his neck, and pushed him out of this window. Wouldn't you say?" Asuna said.

"But no one had the Winner message." Kirito said

"That's impossible. The only way to hurt someone in a safe area is via duel. Either way, we can't ignore this." Asuna stated.

"Yeah, we can't." Izayoi said, looking at the red sword.

"If someone's found a way to PK within safe areas, it will be dangerous inside towns as well as outside." Asuna explained.

"You're right." Kirito said, agreeing with her.

"We'll have to leave the front lines for now, but we have no choice." Asuna said as she walked towards Izayoi and Kirito. "I'll need you two to help me until we solve this." She said as she look at Izayoi. "Just so we're completely clear, there won't be any time for napping." She said to him. "But you're the one who was napping." Izayoi said with a playful smirk.

Asuna quickly grabbed Izayoi's hand.

"Gyahh!" The cry pain of Izayoi startled the birds on the tower roof.

* * *

After the discussion, the three of them headed back downstairs, where the crowds of players and NCP's were waiting. "Excuse me. Did anyone see the whole thing? If you did, please speak up."

The crowds began to murmur again, then out of the crowd a purple haired female character in blue clothing walked towards them.

"Sorry, I know you've just had a frightening experience. What's your name?" Asuna asked.

"My name is Yoruko..." The girl,Yoruko, answered.

"Was that first scream yours?" Izayoi asked

"Y-Yes." The girl answered. "I just came here to eat dinner, with the man who left." She said looking down. "His name was Kains. We used to be in the same guild." Tears started to fall. "But we got separated in the plaza. I looked around, and I saw him hanging by the church window..." Then she started to cry.

Asuna stroke her back to comfort her. "Did you see anyone else?"

"It was just for a second, but I thought I saw someone behind Kains." She answered.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Did that person look familiar?"

The girl thought for a sec, then shook her head. "No..."

"I hate to ask this... But do you know why anyone would've wanted to kill Kains?" Izayoi asked.

Yoruko shook her head as a no. "B-But..." Yoruko stuttered as she look at Izayoi. "Thanks for saving him. Thank you very much." She said rubbing her tears. "It was nothing. But my advise is, don't find Kains or planned to meet each other. Okay? Or else I fear the murderer may want to show himself again." Izayoi stated to her, as Yoruko nodded.

Then, Izayoi noticed Yoruko's eyes widen for a second in horror.

"Does she know something?" Izayoi asked mentally, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

That's it guys, the cliffhanger. Like it? Well you should it's hard to write but it's hard enough to think about what to write next. Review it, okay? Please? Thanks. Well, I'm gonna go and work on the next chapter. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Murder

Hey Everyone! This is yet another new chapter. I hope you like it. Very much.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mysterious Murder

Yamahyas Lodge

Night

"Thank you for walking me here." Yoruko said.

"It's my pleasure." Izayoi stated with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk more tomorrow." Asuna said.

"Okay..." Yoruko said as she bowed her head and then entered her room, before closing the door.

"So, now what?" Kirito asked.

"What else?" Izayoi said as his hand gestured to Asuna, for the answer. "Let's review what we know." Asuna suggested.

* * *

Town Center

"If we learn where that spear came from, it might lead us to the perpetrator." Asuna stated. "Then we'll need someone with an appraisal skill." Izayoi said as he already got someone who can 'appraise' it. "You don't... have one, obviously." Kirito said.

"Of course not. Nor do you two, I trust?" Asuna asked as Kirito just turn his head away from the question, as with Izayoi he'd just whistle, avoiding her question. "Also, must you address me so curtly?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"U-Um..." Kirito look to Izayoi for help. "What? She's my girlfriend. I can call her whatever I want. Right? Asuna ojou-sama?" Izayoi asked with his charming smile as Asuna blush. "E-Except you, Izayoi-kun. Y-You can call me. W-Whatever you want..." Asuna whispers under her breath, so that Izayoi can't hear her, telling that she like whatever name she call her. But as long as it's not silly or funny.

"What was that?" Izayoi ask as Asuna shook her head. "N-Nothing!" She said waving her hands, dismissing his thoughts on the matter. "Now back to Kirito." Asuna said as she and Izayoi look at Kirito. "Well, maybe... Miss, then?" Kirito asked as Asuna glared at him, while Izayoi tried to hold in his laugh.

"Vice-commander-sama?" Kirito asked, receiving a glare.

"Lightning-Flash-sama?" Kirito asked again, also receiving a glare.

Asuna sighed. "Just call me Asuna."

"R-roger." Kirito said nervously, not wishing to feel her wrath.

"Those were cool names except... Miss..." Izayoi said as he proceeded to laugh, but not until he sense something dangerous, that was beside him. He nervously turns to a smiling Asuna. She had a creepy, sweet smile on her face, which he knows that he was in danger and that he would receive a beating later, a really painful beating.

"Anyway, do you have any friends with an appraisal skill?" Kirito said breaking the tension between the two.

"A weapons merchant friend has it... But this is their busiest time, so it may take a while." Asuna said normally, as she will take care of Izayoi later. Unless he comfort her and tell her that he was sorry. Then she would forgive him.

"I see." Kirito said as he look at Izayoi. "Then let's ask an item merchant that we know." Izayoi stated.

* * *

**Floor 50: Arcade**

"I wished he was not greedy. But you can't change on how he does his business." Izayoi exclaim as the three walked until the door to the weapons/items shop opened as a player carrying a spear came out.

"Thank you! Come again!" The owner from inside the place yelled.

The three of them then entered the place. "Seems you're just as greedy as ever." Kirito said.

The owner, who turned out to be Egil, greeted him. "Hey Kirito, Izayoi. Buy cheap and sell cheap. That's my motto." Egil said.

"I don't know about that second part." Kirito said as he and Izayoi walked towards the counter.

"Don't go slandering my good name."

"You're still greedy. Why can't you just be a little different? Different in the price? So that they'll know how to work hard for once." Izayoi stated as Egil sweatdrop. "That's your way of making business, Izayoi." Egil exclaim as he shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot. You can't keep doing business like this, right?" Izayoi asked as Egil answered. "I don't know. I've seen a lot customers coming in here recently. Buying, selling a lot of items." Egil stated as Izayoi nods. "Hmm... A lot of customers, huh? Alright," Izayoi exclaim as Egil smile, liking Izayoi's appreciation. "But, as long as there's a lot of customers coming in here, every week. Then, it's alright for me." Izayoi said as Egil nodded.

Then Asuna entered the store, as Egil in response quickly grabbed both Izayoi and Kirito over the counter. "Wh-What's happened, Izayoi? Kirito?" Egil asked, eyes wide in shock. "You're both are duo players, so what're you two doing here with Asuna?" He asked as he then look at Izayoi. "Didn't you two not get along!" Egil said, since Asuna is one of the most desirable girls in the game.

With a irritated sigh, Izayoi burst out of the counter as Egil and Kirito got blown back by his strength. "For your information, Asuna is my girlfriend. I've already said that in the meeting, don't you remember?" Izayoi said as he wrapped his arms around a blushing Asuna.

"I'm not gonna let any guy touch her, even you Kirito. Well, if you want to die, that is." Izayoi said with a serious tone, surprising Asuna. Along the lines when he spoke, she was touched as she didn't expect that Izayoi cared for her that much. Well, when she thought of the dates they've been, and how nice he took care of her, she could say she did expect him to care about her but not this much, until even he wouldn't let his best friend touch her. She was really touched. Sometimes, when she slept, she always thought that the meeting between them was a coincidence. But now she knows that it wasn't.

Kirito and Egil look at him, as they nod in acceptance. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't bet that any guy would likely touch her, even more if he wish to die." Kirito stated as Egil agreed. "But you gotta be proud of yourself for getting her. She's..." Egil said trying to find the right word. "A diamond in the rough, that I found. And she's the one for me." Izayoi said as he kiss Asuna on the top of her head.

And the mentioned desirable girl was blushing the whole time since he was close to her and she could hear him.

* * *

"Someone's HP nearly dropped to zero in a safe zone?!" Egil exclaimed/asked in surprise after they told him what happened. "And it wasn't a duel?"

"No one saw a winner message." Kirito said.

"If he was walking with Yoruko-san right before, then it's not a sleep-PK." Asuna said.

"The method is too involved for some random duel. We can assume it was a premeditated PK. And so, we come to this." Kirito said, looking at the red blade/spear weapon on the table.

Egil took the spear/blade, and examined it. "It's a player made weapon."

"Player made..." Izayoi mutters. "Really?" Kirito asked hopeful.

Then Asuna asked. "Who made it?"

"Grimrock... Never heard of them..." Egil answered. "Not any top-ranked blacksmith. I can tell you that. And there's nothing particularly unusual about the weapon."

"But it should still be a clue." Asuna said.

Kirito nodded. "Tell us its item name too."

"Guilty Thorn' is its listed name." Egil answered, giving it back to Izayoi.

"Guilty Thorn..." Izayoi whispered its name while looking at the weapon. "Okay. Let's try this for a little bit." Izayoi said preparing to impale the sword to his hand.

"Wait!" Asuna said stopping him by holding his hand.

"Asuna. Why?"

"Why do you think? Are you stupid? That weapon's nearly killed someone!"

"But we won't be sure unless we try."

"That's crazy! Don't do it! Asuna said grabbing the red sword and giving it to Egil. "Egil-san can hold onto it!"

"Huh? Sure..." Egil intelligently said.

Then, Asuna glared at Izayoi.

* * *

**Floor 57: Martin**

Restaurant

The three of them were inside the empty restaurant with Yoruko. "Hey, Yoruko-san, have you ever heard the name 'Grimrock'?" Asuna asked.

A surprised look appeared on her face before she answered. "Yes. He was a member of the guild that Kains and I were once in."

"When we had the spear stuck in Kains's chest appraised, we found out that it was made by Grimrock." Izayoi stated.

Yoruko looked very surprised as she covered her mouth, in apparent shock.

"Can you think of any reason why that would be?" Izayoi questioned with his hands cupped together on the table.

Yoruko nodded. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you yesterday. I wanted to forget it. It's something I don't really want to remember. However, I'll tell you. What destroyed our guild..." After she said that, rain started pouring outside.

"Our guild's name was Golden Apple. Six months ago, a rare monster we defeated dropped a powerful ring that raised agility by 20. We were divided on whether to use it for the guild, or sell it and split the earnings. But in the end, we put it by vote. The vote went 5-3 in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda-san, was going to stay overnight at a large town on the front lines, to give it to a broker. However, she never came back. Later, we learned that she'd died. I still don't know why."

"No one would leave a safe zone with that kind of rare item. Which means a sleep PK?" Kirito asked.

"But, six months ago would have been just before the method really spread. So it can't be that." Izayoi said with a shook of his head.

Izayoi started thinking about it. "But it's hard to think it's as a coincidence. Whoever attacked her must have been a player who knew about the ring." Izayoi said. "In other words..."

"One of the other seven members of Golden Apple..." Yoruko said.

"The most suspicious ones would be those who opposed selling it." Izayoi said.

"You mean they attacked Griselda-san to get the ring before it was sold?" Asuna asked.

"Probably." Izayoi then looked at Yoruko. "Who's Grimrock?"

"He was Griselda-san's husband. Just within the game, naturally." Yoruko answered. "Griselda-san was a powerful swordsman, pretty, and smart. Grimrock-san was a kind man who was always smiling. They made a great couple, and they got along well. If he was the one responsible for yesterday's murder, he must be after the three who opposed selling the ring. Two of the three were myself and Kains."

The three of them looked at Yoruko, surprised. "Then who's the other one?" Izayoi asked narrowing his eyes.

"A tank named Schmidt. I've heard he's on the front lines now, with the Holy Dragon Alliance." Yoruko answered.

"Schmidt, eh?" Izayoi said with a small smile. "I've heard that name. How about you, Kirito?"

"Schmidt..." Kirito said thinking. "I think I've heard that name before." Asuna looked at Kirito. "He leads the Holy Dragon Alliance's defense forces." Asuna informed him "He's a big lance-user."

"Oh, him." Kirito said, remembering the person.

"You know Schmidt?" Yoruko asked surprised.

"Well, I've seen him a few times while clearing bosses." Izayoi answered.

"Could you let me talk to him?" Yoruko asked. "He probably hasn't heard of what occurred. And what happened to Kains could happen to him..."

"Let's called Schmidt-san." Asuna said. "I know someone at the Holy Dragon Alliance. If we go to their HQ, perhaps we can talk to him."

"Then first, we should get Yoruko to an inn." Izayoi suggested while Kirito nodded, agreeing with him. "Yoruko, don't leave the inn until we return."

"Alright." Yoruko said.

* * *

After leaving Yoruko in her room, both Izayoi and Asuna started walking towards the Dragon Alliance HQ, both still discussing about the murder. Kirito on the other hand was doing some scouting in the town, making sure if the murderer would show up and try to kill Yoruko.

"How do you think the murder was carried out?" Asuna asked.

"I see basically three possibilities..." Izayoi answered, his hands behind his head while his eyes were closed, thinking about the answers, he'll give her. "The first is a fair duel. The second is through an exploit that combines known methods."

"Yes, I can see that. And the third?"

"Some skill we don't know about, which bypasses safe areas. Or possibly an item." Izayoi answered again, but then he shook his head. "No, the third is impossible. But... you never know. This game is totally a mystery to us.

"Why?"

"It's unfair. I kind of hate to admit it, but SAO's rules are essentially fair. I can't imagine this game allowing murder in safe areas." Izayoi said sighing.

* * *

The tapping sound of Schmidt's foot was the only sound currently present in the room. All of them were inside an inn room to discuss what had happened so far.

Schmidt stopped tapping his foot. "Is it true that Kains was killed with Grimrock's weapon?" He asked.

"It is. But Izayoi saved him. It's thanks to him that he's alive." Yoruko answered with a smile.

Schmidt looked at her with horror but then breath a relieve sigh, when he heard that he was still alive. "Why would Kains be nearly killed after all this time?" He asked, standing up. "He... Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda?" He asked in panic, as he sat down on his seat. "Is Grimrock's plan to kill the three of us who opposed selling the ring? Is he after you and me, too?"

"It could be another member," Yoruko said. "And Grimrock-san just made them the spear." She stopped for a few seconds. "Or perhaps, it may be Griselda-san's revenge..."

"Huh?" Schmidt looked at her, just because of the possible ghost part.

"Only ghosts could kill someone inside a safe zone."

Schmidt looked at her in horror, while both Kirito and Asuna looked at each other in surprise. Izayoi was narrowing his eyes at Yoruko. "Something is wrong here..." He think mentally as he looked at Yoruko.

"I stayed awake all last night, thinking..." Yoruko stood up. "In the end, all of us were the ones who killed her!" She screamed hysterically. "When that ring dropped, we shouldn't have ever voted... We should've just done what she wanted!" Yoruko kept screaming as she backed away towards the window.

The others looked at her, surprised by her outburst. "Grimrock-san was the only one who said we should simply let Griselda-san decide." Yoruko continued. "So he has the right to take revenge for Griselda-san on the rest of us."

Schmidt was shaking in fear. "You're kidding me. You're kidding me... After all this time, six whole months... Why now?" He then stood up. "You're okay with this, Yoruko? You're okay with being killed like this?" He stopped as Kirito took a hold of his hand, stopping him.

Izayoi still was looking at Yoruko, sensing something was wrong. Suddenly, the unexpected happen, Yoruko's eyes widened, as she then stumbled back and turns around. "What?" Izayoi said as to everyone's horror, a knife was embedded in her back. She then stumbled backwards this time, and fell through the window.

"Yoruko-san!" Kirito cried out as Izayoi quickly dashed towards her, but it was too late. Her body hit the ground and she shattered into a million pieces.

"What's going on?" Izayoi said gritting his teeth while everyone was too stunned on what just transpire.

To be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Illusionary Avenger

Hello everyone. This is ArtLotus here! I bring you the new chapter after all the free time i have. I wish i had a holiday... Huh? I mean review the chapter if you like it. And thank you so much Moony the Mature One, RoyalTwinFangs and kalakauai for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you like it, and i appreciate your support. I hope you will support me on the next upcoming chapter. Well, everyone i have to go. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Illusionary Avenger**

Izayoi still was looking at Yoruko, sensing something was wrong. Suddenly, the unexpected happen, Yoruko's eyes widened, as she then stumbled back and turns around. "What?" Izayoi said as to everyone's horror, a knife was embedded in her back. She then stumbled backwards this time, and fell through the window.

"Yoruko-san!" Kirito cried out as Izayoi quickly dashed towards her, but it was too late. Her body hit the ground and she shattered into a million pieces.

"What's going on?" Izayoi said gritting his teeth while everyone was too stunned on what just transpire.

Izayoi quickly scanned the roof to see if the person who threw the weapon was still around, then he found a hooded figure standing on a roof, across him. The hooded figure found his gaze at him as he flees from the crime scene by jumping through the roofs.

"Asuna, keep an eye on him." Izayoi said referring to Schmidt. "Let's go Kirito! We got a murderer to catch."

"Im right behind you!" Kirito answered, as Izayoi along with Kirito behind him, jumped from the window to the roof of the house in front of them.

"Stop!" Asuna screamed at the two, but it was too late as the two had already jumped, as they were now chasing the hooded figure.

"I'm not letting you get away." Izayoi stated as he and Kirito managed to close the distance between the hooded figure and themselves. The figure noticed the duo chasing him were catching up, since they seem to have more speed. And so, the figure took out his teleportation crystal.

As soon as Izayoi saw that he took out a teleportation crystal, he jumped towards the same roof as the figure did. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Izayoi questioned with narrowed eyes, as he took out his gun, Hades. He then wave his hand at Kirito. Upon the signal Izayoi gave, Kirito threw three iron needles at the figure, but since they were in the middle of town it bounced back as a purple barrier appeared to protect the murderer, while the murderer was not surprised at all by the attack.

Izayoi chased after the figure while Kirito was beside him, but on another roof. Izayoi look to the hooded figure whispered something to the crystal.

"Teleporting? Where's he going?" Izayoi asked himself, "You're not gonna escape from me." Izayoi whisper with a grin as he suddenly dash towards the hooded figure, with a blast of wind behind him. Izayoi dash until he grab the figure's hand, stopping him. "Who are you?" Izayoi asked with his gun, Hades aimed at his head. The figure did nothing but smile, as the bell from the bell tower rang, signaling the beginning of the evening. The figure teleported at exactly the same time as the bell rang.

"He got away..." Izayoi said with frustrated sigh.

* * *

Izayoi opened the door and entered followed by Kirito to the room where Asuna and Schmidt were left behind.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Asuna greeted the two males, her rapier drawn. After a few seconds she sighed and sheathed her sword. "Well? What happened?" Asuna asked.

Izayoi shook his head as he sigh. "It was no use. I got him to stop, but he manage to teleport away. He was saved by the bell, that's all I can say. If he didn't have that teleportation crystal... " Izayoi said sighing.

Then, Izayoi clenched his hand. "The system protects the inns. I was certain she'd be safe here." Izayoi stated as he slumped on the ground, and lean his head on the wall. "Damn it!" Kirito cursed, agreeing with him as he punched the nearest wall, which prompted the «Immortal Object» pop-up to appear

"That robe was Griselda's." All the occupants looked at Schmidt. "It was Griselda's ghost..." He whimpered trembling in fear. "She's come for revenge on us all! Why couldn't a ghost PK in town."

Then all of a sudden, Schmidt was thrown across the room from his chair. "Can you stop talking about ghost?" Izayoi said, standing beside Schmidt's chair with his hand outstretched from punching Schmidt. "No ghost can have a teleportation crystal, and normally we can't touch ghost, right?" "Izayoi questioned as Asuna nod with Kirito following her. "Well, I grabbed his hand. And trust me he's no ghost." He stated. "The two safe area murders have to work using some logic that involves the system. They just have to." Kirito said, trying to reassure himself rather than the others.

"Kirito..." Izayoi said sadly, staring at his friend. Then he look at Asuna, which she responds by looking at him.

* * *

Town Center

Night

"Was that black robed figure really the ghost of Griselda-san?" Asuna asked Izayoi, while the two of them let Kirito rest in his room. "Seeing her death and Kains nearly being killed happen in front of me makes me wonder if it could be true." The two of them were sitting in the town center after escorting Schmidt back to the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' HQ.

"No, that's impossible. As i said a ghost wouldn't need a teleport crystal." Izayoi said to her.

"Wait, a teleport crystal..." Izayoi said, seeming to be getting something.

"What is it?" Asuna asked her boyfriend.

"No, it's nothing." Izayoi said dismissing the idea.

The two sat in silent contemplation, the moon shining on the town, players walking by here and there, the water of the fountain calmly flowing as night passed.

"Here." Izayoi looked towards Asuna, who was extending one of her hands as she was holding something covered in purple cloth.

"I guessed that you had pick cooking as your skill, right? Your cooking in the real world was so delicious, even made me not to go to school in weekends, that day." Izayoi said with a smile.

"What else would i be doing?" Asuna asked, blushing. "You think I'm showing it off or something?"

"Okay, okay. But you did show off to your dad once. I'll never forget it." Izayoi said laughing, remembering Asuna's dad who had fainted from eating a single bite of Asuna's cooking.

"Well, you said to him that i'll be cooking that night. So, i've had to work hard to prepare that stew." Asuna stated but was interrupted by Izayoi. "That i taught you to cook." Izayoi said with a sly grin, as Asuna who was embarrass on that little secret, playfully punch him on the shoulder. "Hmph, just eat." Asuna said as he nodded. Izayoi opened the cover, and saw a sandwich inside, filled with a variety of stuff inside. "Its durability is nearly at zero, so you should eat up before it disappears." Asuna said holding another one for herself.

Izayoi then looked at his food, then took a bite, after tasting it, his eyes widened. "This is really good." He then continued to eat his food, while Asuna look at him, smiling as she was glad that he like it. "When did you make this? Asuna?" Izayoi asked while eating the sandwich. "Didn't i say its durability was about to run out? I thought something like this might happen, so i prepared these this morning." She answered. "I guess you are in charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath attack teams. And I'm guessing this is not for sale and it isn't from a store, right? " Izayoi asked, earning a nod from Asuna.

"Well, you could've put this up for auction and made yourself a lot of money. No, that's what Kirito would say." Izayoi said thinking for a little bit, while Asuna was angry that he would suggest that, "How could he?" Asuna said in her mind, as she was angry at him for what he suggested on doing with her cooking. But then she realize something. "That's what Kirito would say? He would say that..." She thought as she nod, realizing that Izayoi said it wrong. She then thought that Kirito would say something like that if he were here.

Asuna look at the thinking Izayoi, as she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Ha! You could give them to me everyday and i could showed it off to everyone. And when they tasted it and they want more, i just run off saying 'It's my girlfriend's, and she gave them to me, so it's mine!'." Izayoi said acted if that would really happen, while Asuna stifle a laugh from Izayoi way of showing it.

"Funny?" Izayoi asked as she nod. "Yeah, if that would really happen." Asuna replied as Izayoi lean his head against the bench as he nearly finished eating the sandwich, but he incidentally dropped the sandwich in his hand, as the sandwich shattered into pieces when it came into contact with the ground. "Okay... Someone has to die." Izayoi said grasping his gun, Hades and pointing to a player who was walking pass them.

"You." Izayoi said calling the player who passed by them, as he turns to Izayoi. "Wha-?!" The player said, shocked that he was being targeted. "Wha-What did i do?" He asked terrified. Izayoi was ready to pull the triger, but Asuna stop him by holding his hand that held Hades. "You know i could just gave it to you another time?" Asuna said as Izayoi turns to her. "Okay... But promise that you'll make it more delicious than that." Izayoi said as Asuna smile, nodding to his request. Then, Izayoi turns to the player who had his arms up to the sky, scared of what he'll do to him.

"Sorry for that, you can go." Izayoi stated as the player nod as he lowered his hands and slowly walk away from them.

"So, that's it, huh?" Izayoi exclaimed looking at the ground where he dropped his sandwich. "What? What did you just figure out?" Asuna questioned a little surprised. "I... We... never actually saw a thing. We just thought we did. But we really saw something else." He said as Asuna was confused. "There never was a weapon to begin with or any kind of logic that would allow killing within the safe areas." Izayoi stated as he look up at the sky, with

* * *

**Floor 19: Cross Hill**

Schmidt visited Griselda's grave, asking for forgiveness. "Griselda... The only way i can survive is with your forgiveness. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Griselda! I never imagined this would happen!" Schmidt said. Then a ghost-like voice was heard, repeatedly asking "Oh really?" and thus frightening Schmitt. Then he realized that something was getting close to him quickly and Schmidt turned around, only to find a rabbit. Schmidt, now relieved, turned around to find a hooded ghost. Schmidt closed his mouth from screaming as the hooded ghost speak to him. "What did you do? What did you do to me, Schmidt?" The hooded ghost asked it took out a sword.

Frightened, Schmidt confessed as he bowed his head down to her. "I... I only... The day we decided to sell the ring, a note and crystal just appeared in my belt pouch, and the note told me to..." but he was then interrupted by a man's voice.

"Who told you? Who told you to?" And then a second hooded ghost appeared. "Grimlock. You're dead, too?" Schmidt said as believed that the second ghost was Grimlock's. "Who? Who gave you these orders?" The second hooded ghost asked as Schmidt replied, "I-I honestly don't know! The note just said to bind the crystal to the room where she was staying, so they could enter, and then to put the crystal in the guild's shared storage..." Schmidt stated.

"And?" The second hooded ghost asked.

"That was all i did! I never meant to get her killed. Believe me... Please!" Schmidt begged. "We recorded all of that, Schmidt." The first hooded ghost strangely said as Schmidt look up and was greeted by his former dead member, Yoruko and his nearly killed friend, Kains.

* * *

Town Center

"She's alive?!" Asuna exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, she's alive. Yoruko and our surviving friend, Kains." Izayoi said

"B-But..." Asuna said confused as Izayoi explain it to her. "Inside a safe zone, player HP won't just drop. But an object's durability will. Like with that delicious sandwich of yours." Izayoi said as Asuna raise an eyebrow, still confused. "Back then, Kains's armor was pierced by that spear. The spear was draining the armor's durability, not Kains's HP." Izayoi stated as Asuna finally understand. "Th-Then what will fell apart when he actually died was..." Asuna said as she was continued by Izayoi. "Yes, just his armor. But that never happen, right? And at that exact moment if it did, Kains would teleport away." Izayoi explained, leaning against the bench. "The effect was incredibly similar to that of someone's death. But it's still different." He stated.

"Then, Yoruko-san..." Asuna said looking at Izayoi. "The dagger was already in her the whole time she spoke with us." Izayoi said. "The entire time?" Asuna asked. "Remember... During her entire stay, she never turned her back to us. And as she talked, she kept an eye on her equipment's endurance. At the right moment, she acted as though a dagger, thrown from outside, had stabbed her." Izayoi explained.

"Which means the person in the black robe..." Asuna said. "I'm betting good odds that it isn't Grimlock. It's our surviving friend, Kains. Those two must have realized that they could use this method to fake their own deaths." Izayoi was continued by Asuna. "And their goal was to draw out the one responsible for the ring murder. They acted out their own deaths to create an illusionary avenger." Then she was continued by Izayoi. "They must have already been somewhat suspicious of Schmidt. Hey, you still have Yoruko in your friend list, don't you?" Izayoi asked as Asuna quickly opened her friend list. "She's in the field, on Floor 19. On a small hill, just outside the town."

"I see. Then let's leave the rest up to them. Our role in this case is finished." Izayoi said with a relief sigh with his eyes closed. But then, he open his eyes. "But i have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**Floor 19: Cross Hill**

"R-Recorded?" Schmidt asked looking at Yoruko who was holding a recording crystal. "So that's how it is. You cared that much about Griselda." Schmidt said. "You didn't hate her, either, did you?" Kains asked. "O-Of course not... Believe me! True... The rare weapon i bought let me clear the Holy Dragon Alliance's entry requirements, but..." But before he could continue he felt something was stabbed into his shoulder as he fell down, unable to move. "Paralysis?" Schmitt thought looking at his status beside his health, the weapon responsible was still imbedded in his right shoulder.

"One down!" A voice said walking toward the downed Schmidt. The figure wore a hooded black robe covering his face, behind him were two other robed figures.

One of them quickly pointed his sword at Kains and Yoruko. Schmidt looked at the player's head as saw an orange diamond. "Are these guys..."Schmitt thought. "This is a big catch. A Holy Dragon Alliance leader."

Schmitt's eyes turned to the figure that held a butcher-like sword in his hand, "The guild of murderers, Laughing Coffin." He said as the thing that captured his attention was the emblem on the glove in the figure's hand.

"Now then... what shall we play?" The butcher-sword holder asked.

"Let's do that one thing, boss... The game where they kill each other, and only the winner survives!" The other figure suggested. "Last time we did that, you killed the survivor anyway." The butcher-sword holder, who was apparently the leader of the guild said.

"If you say that now, we can't have a game, boss."

The one who was holding the sword towards Yoruko and Kains only smiled.

"All right. Let's get started." The leader said as he walked closer to Schmitt, when he is in front of him, he raised his sword.

Schmidt closed his eyes, preparing for his fate, but it never came as the blade stopped halfway. Schmidt opened his eyes to see what was wrong, as he saw the Laughing Coffins were looking where the sound of a horse's footsteps was heard.

All the Laughing Coffin members quickly gathered around, preparing to fight whoever came to them. The horse arrived at the scene, and stood up on two legs. "Am i late for the fun?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as he rode on the back of the horse. Then, the horse stood on all four, as Izayoi jump off of the horse and then hit the horse as it walk away.

"So where were we?" Izayoi asked. "Oh, yes. And i have backup on the way. I was gonna do this alone without her but who could disagree with your lady?" Izayoi said shrugged with a smile. "Do you want to fight thirty people from the lead group she'll brought?" Izayoi questioned with a grin, as he pulled out his Sword of Light from its sheath. Izayoi stared at the leader with a grin, ready to fight him while the leader look at him, seeing if he was lying about the reinforcement. "You know of me, right? Then, you know that i could kill you along with your two teammates, right?" Izayoi stated as the leader gritted his teeth.

Then the head of The Laughing Coffins snapped his fingers. "Let's go." He said walking away, followed by his two teammates.

Izayoi then sheathe his sword, as he sighs. "I was really excited about battling them. But she said it was dangerous on battling them, alone. She knows i can handle them just by using my sword. But no... she always has to make an easy way out of this. Huh... Why do women always have to be this way?" He said as he turns to Yoruko and Kains. "It's good to see you again, Yoruko, Kains." Izayoi said smilling at them.

"I planned to apologize, once everything was over. But i can't expect you to believe me." Yoruko said apologizing to him. "Izayoi... Thank you for saving me, but how did you know that those three would attack here?" Schmidt asked. "I didn't. I just had a bad feeling that you three will be in trouble. Hey Kains... Yoruko. You asked Grimlock to make those two weapons. Is that correct?" Izayoi questioned as Yoruko look at Kains, as she nod. "At first, he didn't seem willing. He said he wanted to let Griselda-san rest in peace..." She was continued by Kains. "But when we begged him, he finally forged them for us." Kains explained.

"I'm sorry, but the reason he opposed of your plan wasn't for Griselda's sake. He thought something flashy, like a PK in a safe zone, would attract sufficient attention for someone to take notice... I only realized it twenty minutes ago."

Flashback

**Floor 57: Martin**

Restaurant

"Huh... So we ended up falling for Yoruko's plot... But i don't really mind." Izayoi said as Asuna nodded. "Yeah. Hey, what would you have said when a super-rare item like that dropped?" Asuna asked as Izayoi thought it over. "Hmm... Part of the reason i and Kirito play solo is to avoid those situations." He said. "In our guild, it would belong to the one it dropped for." Asuna stated as Izayoi look at her. "That's the rule. In SAO, no one knows what drops for whom unless someone volunteers it. So if you want to avoid players hoarding, that's the only way. Also, because of that system, marriage in this world has real meaning. If you marry, your item storage is shared, right? Everything you might have hidden until then... Once you're married, you can't hide it anymore." Asuna said with a smile.

"Shared storage is quite a pragmatic system. But i think it's very romantic, as well." She said laying her chin on both of her hands that were cupped together. "Hey..." Izayoi said as Asuna look at him. "What?" Asuna asked raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever gotten married?" Izayoi asked as Asuna blushed as she suddenly pick up her fork that was prepared for her to eat, as she holds it at Izayoi, preparing to attack him.

"No... That's not what i meant! You were just talking about how romantic and pragmatic..." Izayoi said as Asuna let down her fork, but she was still blushing because of his sudden question. Izayoi let out a sigh as he put his head down on the table. "Pragmatic... It means practical. So, it is practical? Marriage in SAO?" Izayoi asked as Asuna's blush vanished. "Isn't it? In a way, it throws everything out there, doesn't it? The common storage." Asuna exclaimed with a huff, turning her head around.

Izayoi eyes then focused on the tea that he ordered, as he think it over on the earlier case. "Common storage... If your spouse dies, the items would likely be sent to the spouse's storage, right?" Izayoi said as Asuna thinks for a while. "Item storage is shared. So when one person dies, what happens to their items?" Izayoi said, repeating it for her to understand. "Are you talking about Griselda-san and Grimlock-san? Let's see, if one of them died..." Asuna said as Izayoi answered for her. "Wouldn't everything go to the other?" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Which would mean the rare ring in Griselda-san's storage..." Asuna said finally understand.

"It should be in Grimlock's storage, not in the killer's." Izayoi stated.

"The ring wasn't stolen?" Asuna asked.

"No, it was stolen. Grimlock stole the ring from his own storage."

* * *

**Floor 19: Cross Hill**

Present

"Grimlock... He sent that memo? And he killed Griselda?" Schmidt ask to Izayoi. "No, he probably didn't do it personally. He likely left the actual murder to a red player specializing in such things." Izayoi said as everyone was surprised. "No... if he were the murderer, then why would he have helped us?" Yoruko ask. "Didn't you explain the whole plan to him? This was his chance to bury the entire thing forever. He waited for you, Schmidt, and Kains to gather, so he could kill you all at once." Izayoi explain.

"So that's why... That's why that murder guild was here. Most likely," Schmidt was continued by Izayoi. "he knew them from when he hired them to kill Griselda." He stated. "That's horrible..." Yoruko said falling down but Kains held her up.

"I found him." All four of them look toward Asuna, who was walking toward them with a male, wearing a hat, a pair of dark glasses, a white shirt underneath a long coat and a pair of dark pants.

"We can ask him for the details. You got that, Grimlock?" Izayoi said with narrowed eyes. "It's been a long time, everyone." Grimlock greeted to them. "Grimlock-san... Did you... Did you really... Why, Grimlock? Why did you need the money from the ring so badly that you had to kill Griselda, your own wife?

"Money..." Grimrock said gaining their attention. "Did you say money?" Grimrock laughed for a bit then stopped. "It wasn't for the money. I had... I had to kill her... While she was still my wife here. She was my wife in the real world, too."

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"The ideal wife, the perfect wife... Pretty, submissive... We'd never had a single fight. But when we were both trapped in this world, she changed." Grimrock paused. "Only one of us was overcome with fear from being trapped in a death game... Me. She looked so much happier, so much more alive, than she had in the real world. I had to accept it... That the Yuuko i loved was gone. Thus..." He paused again. "Thus, i decided to forever seal her within my memories here, in this world, where murder is legal... And who could blame me?" Grimlock said.

"You killed your wife just for that?" Izayoi asked gritting his teeth. "That's more than reason enough. Someday, you'll understand, detective. Once you've found love and are about to lose it." Grimlock said to Izayoi with a smirk. "No, you're the one who's mistaken, Grimlock-san." Asuna said as she walk towards Izayoi and then turns around to face him. "You didn't feel love for Griselda-san. You only wanted to possess her!" She said.

Grimrock's eyes widened, remembering everything he had done with Griselda, he fell to his knees. Then both Schmitt and Kains walked towards him. "Izayoi-san, could you leave this manto us?" Kains asked.

"All right. Oh, and Grimlock," Izayoi said as Grimlock look up at him. "You know you got that part wrong. Love isn't like that, not even close. Love is when we truly love someone, we can't stop loving them, regardless of what they do or say. And when you love someone, you will do anything to protect that someone, even if it cost you, your life." Izayoi said as he grabbed Asuna's hand tightly, surprising her of his action. "And i will do anything to keep her happy as long as she's with me." Izayoi stated with a smile as Asuna eyes widen, as she surprise and touched again by his talk about her.

"So you've found your love. Well, keep it and treasure it. I know what i did was wrong and i couldn't possible bring her back. But as for my atonement for her, i feel like i should tell you to keep each other safe. Whether you're lost or alone, i know that you'll two will find a way back to each other and comfort each other, so that they'll not be alone. I wish you both the best of luck, and a happy relationship." Grimlock said to Izayoi and Asuna. Then, he look towards Griselda's grave. "Yuuko... I'm sorry." Grimrock said sadly with a frown.

With that finished, both Schmitt and Kains shouldered Grimrock, and walked away, followed by Yoruko, but not before giving the two one last bow, which was returned by the two of them, then jogged to catch up with Schmitt and Kains.

Without them noticing the sun had risen, Izayoi yawned tiredly.

"Hey..." Asuna said as Izayoi turn to her.

"If you married someone, and then you discovered they had a side you didn't know, what would you think?" She asked as Izayoi look up at the sky, thinking about her question. "Happy i guess?"

"Because if you marry someone, it means you already like what you know about them, right? So if you found something new about them and practically fell in love, like your cooking... Wouldn't that be great?" Izayoi said giving his answer to her. "And I am lucky to have such a beautiful girl as my girlfriend, right?" Izayoi questioned as Asuna smile a little. "Well, yeah. You are lucky but i think you just had a good eye." She said as Izayoi smile. "Really? Or maybe you're lucky to have me?" He asked. "I am lucky to have you, Izayoi-kun." She said as Izayoi chuckle. "But it doesn't matter how lucky you are, but how much you love each other. It doesn't matter anymore on how much girls like me, cause i choose you." Izayoi stated with a smile.

"Thank you. Izayoi-kun." Asuna said with her own smile.

"More importantly, i'm hungry. I didn't get to finish my meal earlier." Asuna exclaimed. "Oh really?" Izayoi asked as Asuna nodded and then begin stretching her arms. "I've been away from the front lines for two days... I'll have to go back to work tomorrow." She said as Izayoi rolled his eyes. "Working? Don't talk to me about work. I've had enough writing paperwork and homework all day. And i planned to clear several floors up here, this week." Izayoi said.

Just as Asuna started to walk away, Izayoi stopped her by griping her arms. "What?" Asuna asked.

Izaoyi answered by pointing to something under the large tree where Griselda's grave lied.

There was a figure, it was Yuuko. Her gentle smile glowed with kindness, she wore the same cloak as both Kains and Yoruko.

Asuna's mouth hanged open, she looked beside her to see Izayoi smile, feeling that Yuuko can now rest in peace.

"Thank you."

With that simple word she disappeared. The both of them stayed silent for a bit until Asuna broke it.

"Hey, Izayoi-kun..." Asuna said as Izayoi look at her. "Want to friend me? You haven't so far, right? Since we're both in the lead group, it's inconvenient that we can't talk to each other." She stated.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that. I am a solo player." Izayoi said thinking about the offer. "I didn't say you had to party up with me. Anyway, you should make some friends." Asuna said. "But i do have friends. It's Kirito who doesn't have a friend..." Izayoi said as Asuna hit his shoulder. "Done! I'll friend you because you make that delicious sandwich, and i have something to teach you about making your stew even delicious. Kaa-san asked me to do this before this whole thing happened." Izayoi said as Asuna nod. "Then, let's discussed it while we go eat. First, let's get back to town." Asuna stated.

"Yeah..." Izayoi said smiling as he and Asuna walked away, getting to the town to eat.

* * *

Love it? Of course you do! Well, guys i don't have much time so i'm gonna go work on the next chapter. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


End file.
